


Bijou

by Dazing_Days2410



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazing_Days2410/pseuds/Dazing_Days2410
Summary: Betty and Veronica are in an all girl's academy, with no contact of the outdoor world in Riverdale, both girls decide to rebel against their overbearing mother's and start to venture into their freedom. Betty starting with a job at the Bijou where she meets the boy with a little too much freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty and Veronica. Two very well known names at their all girl academy in Riverdale. The two were inseperable since the day they both arrived. 'B' and 'V' the infamous nick names in between them both. 

Betty ended up in the all girls school after her sister got pregnant when she was sixteen. Betty was trapped there since she was fourteen to protect her from the boys at Riverdale, her mums way of preventing her having a boyfriend. 

Veronica however was put there because she was too troublesome in her old home of New York appearing at the school only 9 months ago. Her behaviour was mostly bad because the attention she seeked from her mother and father, this of course being before her father was put behind bars for fraud. 

The two didn't need much time before they became best friends as they shared the same thing of overbearing parents, their seven hours of school was the only time they got away. 

"So B I was thinking my mum happens to be out of town this weekend we could try have a sleepover maybe even try for to go to a party?" Veronica asks linking her arm with her blonde friend. 

"V do you really think my mum would ever let me go over to an empty house to sleepover... and I was meaning to tell you I applied for a job at the bijou the old cinema in town, I start Friday night" she says stopping at her locker worried for her friends response. 

There arms become unlinked as veronica pulls her arm away. "So when where you doing to tell me about this little job?" She says folding her arms with annoyance. 

Betty opens her locker and let's out a sigh. "I need to start somewhere to get money to leave Riverdale I don't wanna trapped and my mum controlling anything anymore I'm sixteen now am nearly an adult" she says gathering her books in her bag. 

As betty closes her locker veronica begins to speak. "I am happy that you have got this job but I was really hoping that some how I could get a break this weekend you know break free from the invisible chains I have round my ankles tieing me to my house" she sighs in disappointment looking to her best friend who she can tell feels guilty. 

"I wanna come over of course and I would do anything to go to a party but who are we kidding there is no way we could. You have Smithers who would never let us leave the house and plus my mum even if I was at yours she would be checking on me all the time we wouldn't get a break" betty sighs in frustration trying to reason with her. 

"I know but could you at least ask to come over and watch a movie?" Veronica says trying to smile. Betty rolls her eyes and gives in "okay i'll ask". 

 

Friday comes and betty has already had three shouting matches with her mum this week about her job. "Betty hurry up you'll be late" she hears her mums strict voice as she tries to button her shirt up and fix her skirt at the same time. 

"I'm coming" she says more loudly as she has hoped. She looks out her bedroom window to see that neighbours are moving in next door. She grabs her V neck jumper of the bed and quickly puts it on over her head. 

She sees two teenage boys carrying boxes in one a muscular red head with Riverdale varsity football jacket on (she can tell what it was as Polly's boyfriend used to wear it) and the other boy was more lean with dark black hair and very defined muscles under his grey t shirt he also has flannel tied round his waste and a grey beanie sitting on his head. 

All of a sudden her door slammed open "ELIZABETH" Her mum said sending shock waves through Betty's body making her jump. "Mum am ready let's go" she says rolling her eyes picking up her brown satchel and makes her way to the door, her mum nagging at her in the distance. 

As they get to the car betty notices her mum glaring at the the older man who must be a father to one of the boys as he tries to give her a friendly wave. 

"Mum he was just waving" she says clicking in her seatbelt. Her mum didn't answer and stuck to a silence all the way to Betty's school. 

"What time will you be home" her mum said as she stopped the car outside the front gates. 

"Maybe nine, it depends when the last movie ends and what time they will let us go at" she says taking her seatbelt of grasping the door to open it. Veronica approaches and can see that Betty and her Mum are about to start a heated argument. She knocks on the window and betty opens the door. 

"Hey V" she says in an attempt to sound cheerful. 

"Hello Mrs Cooper lovely to see you again" Veronica says crouching down to meet a raging Alice Cooper's eyes. 

"Hello Veronica" she briefly says before Betty slams the door and grabs Veronica's arm. 

"Bad morning?" Veronica asks as betty breaths out letting go of her arm. 

"it was just like any other morning in the Cooper household. Screaming and shouting till someone shuts up" Betty says rolling her eyes. 

"I'm guessing your mum isn't too thrilled with the new job" Veronica says with a little nervous laugh. 

"Nope she hates the idea of me being around any male being especially me needing to talk to them" Betty says as the quickly walk up the stairs and in the school. 

They walk to their first class which is english and when they get there they are the first in the class. 

"Actually V something interesting happened" she says turning to face her friend who was placing a folder on their desk. 

"Oh really I do appreciate interesting" she says turning quickly to face betty back wigling her eyebrows. 

"I have some new neighbours and it is two teenage boys. As you can probably tell mother isn't too pleased. You should have seen the glare she gave the older one, who I am expecting is one of their fathers cause there is no way that they are related, one of the boys is completely a red head and the other one is pure black hair and the older one has like brownish hair." She says in one sentence without taking a single breath. 

"That is a lot information for two seconds" Veronica says giggling. Betty laughs before Veronica starts speaking. 

"Are they handsome? Like are they muscular? Do they go Riverdale High?" She asks quickly grasping Betty's hand. Betty smiles rolling her eyes as Veronica places her head in her hands smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"I seen them for ten seconds I didn't get that good a look but yes I think they go to Riverdale because the redhead one had a varsity football jacket on" she says smiling down at her friend. 

"Wow you live next to a football player" veronica says loudly causing a few heads to turn. Betty just laughs knowing that the redheaded wasn't the boy that caught her attention. 

"Okay so text me how it goes?" Veronica says as she heads to the long black car waiting for her at the gates. 

"I will V and also I will try persuade my mum about that movie" she says ask veronica is in the car they exchange a quick wave and Betty begins her walk to work. 

When she gets there her stomach feel funny like a sworm of butterflies are stick in her body. She sees the glowing lights and quickly picks up her pace. 

When she gets in she looks round trying to find someone who might be able to help her. She notices someone behind the concession stand and she contemplates going over. 

She takes a few small steps hoping they will notice her first. "Um excuse me" she says mentally slapping herself for saying it so nervously. 

The boy turns round and she remembers him straight away. She freezes remembering it was the boy with beanie from this morning. "Yeah?" He asks walking closer to her before he is stopped by the counter. 

"I..I um I'm starting work today and I was just wondering if you knew where the manager office was?" She stuttered fiddling with sleeves of her V neck. 

"it's just to your right" he says before turning back to the popcorn machine he was working at. 

"Um..okay thanks" she says lamely making her way over. She knocks twice before the door opens and a very tall man with grey hair is standing before her "what?" He asks strictly. 

"Um hi I'm Betty Copper i'm here to start my shift I was just coming to collect..." She was cut off by a uniform being thrown at her. 

"Thank you and is there somewhere I can.." she was cut off again by a load groan and an arm pointing towards the girls toilets. "Um thank you" she says as a door is slammed in her face. 

She walks slowly over noticing the boy is now gone from the concession stand. She pushes the door open and walks over to a cubical. She quickly changed in the small cramped area and starts questions why she is actually her. 

Once she is changed she takes her tight pony tail down as it has been digging in to her scalp all day. She quickly run a hair brush through her hair and applys a little lip gloss before heading out. 

There wasn't any customers yet which was lucky cause she has no idea what she is doing. She makes her way over to the concession stand hoping that the boy will tell her what she is doing. He appears from out the cinema room with a brush and pan. With an annoyed face. 

"Hi again" he says walking over to Betty who was startled he even spoke to her.  
"Hey..Hi" she nervously says. He puts the brush in a closet and emptied the pan into a bin near by. 

"So do you have any idea what you are doing?" He asks also putting the pan in the closet. 

"No not at all I was just told I was a part time staff" she responds walking over to stand in front of her. 

"Well I guess since we are both part time just..Um do what I do for now" he shrugs. "Yeah okay" she says giving him a smile. 

"Well I work concession before the movie starts then clean afterwards then do more concession when the second movie starts and then clean again so I guess you can do that too" he says leading the way behind the the counter. She nods and follows nervously holding her hands. 

"So popcorn you just fill up each time the movie starts with the new stuff down there and then for the hot dogs just use the clipper to take one out and put in a bun and then for drinks it's simple just put the cup under what they want then the lids and straws and then for the sweets just get what the want and then put their order in the till same for everything else." He says before propping himself up on the counter. 

She thinks she has got it but it was alot to keep in when she was distracted that a teenage boy was actually speaking to her so she just nods and agrees. 

"So when does the movie start?" She asks as he looks over to her. "Twenty minutes or so customers come after the ads though" he says taking his phone out his pocket. 

"What's your name?" She asks quickly and nervously and mentally she is cursing herself for being to upfront. 

"Jughead Jones" he says looking up from his phone and tries to look away obviously scared of her reaction. 

"Jug..head?" She asks not realising she sounds so rude and obnoxious. 

"Yep but my real one is worse so I would prefer to be called that" he says smirking at her she suddenly only feels heat all over her face so she lets out a small nervous giggle. 

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours" he cuts in still looking over to her. 

"My what.. oh my name! Yeah it's Betty Cooper" she says taking a strand of her between her fingers. 

"Cooper?" He asks biting his bottom lip.  
"Yep Cooper, have you heard it before?" She asks nervously waiting for his answer not knowing what he knows. 

"is your sister Polly?" He asks tilting his head slightly. She simply nods and continues playing with her hair and leans against the back of the counter. 

"Am sorry about what happened to her, she was always nice to everyone she didn't deserve the backlash she got" he says sympatheticly looking over to her she looks up to meet his eyes. 

She smiles slightly "thank you". He smiles back not knowing what else to say. 

"So your my new neighbour" she pipes up propping herself on the counter too smiling across to him. 

"It was your mum glaring at Fred this morning then" he laughs. 

"Yeah Alice Cooper she is just lovely" she laughs too as she spots him continuing to laugh. But the door opens and he looks over to the door. 

"Hey Arch what are you doing here?" He asks turning himself down and sliding of the counter. Betty turns to see his friend from earlier the red head and he still has his varsity jacket on. 

They meet just by the ticket booth and have conversation as the boy hands Jughead something. 

She can see that they are smiling and it reminds her slightly of her Veronica's friendship and if life couldn't be more predictable veronica walks right in. 

"B!" She says as she spots Betty sitting on the concession stand. "Hey!" Betty greets her smiling to her as she walks over. 

"What on earth are you doing her?!" She says excited as Veronica stands in front of her. Betty slides of before she starts speaking. 

"So I paid off Smithers to let me out and he said if I am back by ten his lips are sealed so it's a pretty good deal" she says grasping her friends hands. 

"How much did you pay him?!" Betty asks this knowing that Veronica has a very well off family. 

"£250" she says with a nervous grin on her face. "Jesus V your mum is gonna notice that money is gone" Betty says worryingly. Veronica let's out a nervous laugh before signing and biting her lip. 

"Anyway! How's work?" She say suddenly being back to her preppy self. "I mean I've not even been her for an hour yet but so far so good" she shrugs toying with her lip. 

"Betty Copper I know you have something to spill when you bite that lip of yours" veronica says smuggly with a large grin. 

"Shhh! Come over here" she says with a slight chuckle pulling Veronica. 

"Okay so the guys that are moving in next door are over there and the one with the black hair works here and his friend has just come visited him. His name jughead and his friend I think is Archie cause he called him Arch" she said holding her friends hands excitedly and Veronica looked equally excited this was there first contact with boys in what felt like forever. 

"Oh my god!" She says in shock but tries to keep it quiet. Betty smiles and tilts her head so she can see them. 

"So wait what are you doing now since you have like another five hours to spear" She asks. Veronica looks over her shoulder just to look at the boy with varsity jacket on. 

"Am gonna try talk to him" she says quietly. "V you don't know each other!" She says quietly and quickly. 

"So what?" She laughs and squirms her hand out of Betty's. Betty waves Veronica goodbye and she hops over the concession counter. 

She sees Veronica drop her school bag on purpose and let's everything fall out in front of the boys and she acts as though it is a huge tragedy. 

Both boys get down on there knees picking up stuff for her and she speaks to them says thankyou whilst touching Archie's arm. Archie looks to her smiling and Beety rolls her eyes laughing as Veronica waves to Betty again. 

Archie dosen't take his eyes of Veronica until she is actually out of the building. Customers start coming in and Jughead sees a piece of paper lying on the floor picking it up to give to Archie indicating that it was Veronica's and that he should go give it to her he grabs the paper and waves his friend goodbye. 

Jughead makes his way over to the concession stand smiling at Betty.  
"Was she a friend of yours?" he says hoping over the counter. 

"Yeah best friend Veronica Lodge" she says smirking. 

"That was your friend I'm guessing?" She then continues as he gets ready to greet customers as the make their way over. 

"Yep good old Archie Andrews" he rolls his eyes whilst also smirking. After serving customers on and off for half and hour Betty feels like she is easily going to get used to this. 

Hours past and not alot of talking happens between them both as he is either off speaking to another part time worker who works at the ticket booth. Betty gets a calls from Veronica and she knows she shouldn't take it. 

"V you can't call when am at work" she says strictly but not trying to make her feel too bad. 

"I'm sorry but guess who am sitting with at the diner?" She says quietly and excitedly. "Archie" betty gasps. 

"Yes I am and he is so nice Betty and he sings and plays guitar as well as football and also he said he has never heard of my family so he dosen't know about my dad" she says quickly and Betty could hear the smile in her voice. 

"wow he really is a Casanova" betty says mockingly. 

"Hey B I'll call you later, want me to walk you home?" She asks her voice getting faster. 

"No I'ts okay just enjoy your night" betty says glancing at Jughead knowing that he has to walk the same way as her so she could easily walk home with him. She hangs up the phone and hops over the concession stand. She sees jughead go into a cupboard bring out to brushes and pans. 

"Ready to clean" he says walking over to her passing her a brush. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" they quietly step into the cinema room and stand at the top waiting for people to exit. After everyone is out he says for her to start at the bottom it's easier working up because the front is where the least people sit. 

She works for what feels like hours till it's fully clean again but it was only half an hour. "When is the next movie on she calls over to him he pops up from behind some seats which makes Betty smile. 

"Um it'll be about ten minutes till the ads start" she says walking over to the exit. She quickly follows. 

"So I was going to ask what school you go to but I kinda put two and two together since you don't go to Riverdale you must go to the all girls academy" he says opening the door for her. 

"Yep that is where I am trapped" she says with a nervous laugh. 

"What made you go there beside the fact it is far better education?" He says holding his hand out to take the brush and bin bag from her hands. 

"Well mother dearest wasn't too keen on me going to Riverdale after everything with Polly so she wanted me away from the school and the male gender" she said handing over them to him. 

"Ah I see well I mean it makes sense we can be a horrible gender" he says jokingly. She laughs but also rolls her eyes a little. 

"So um how come you are living with Archie?" Betty asks although instantly regretting it knowing it was a personal thing it's not common for people to live with their friends family. 

She dosen't know what to say or do as he dosen't answer for at least a minute. He puts the bags in the bin and the brushes in the cupboard. 

"Umm well I used to live on the south side with my mum and dad but they split and stuff went pretty down hill and Archie's Dad Fred offered me to stay with them whilst my dad got back on his feet again" he says walking over to her shrugging. 

"I'm sorry to here that but Archie seems a great friend" she says quietly trying to make the conversation a little less awkward. 

"Yeah he is, how about Veronica? How'd you meet her" he says with a slight smile. 

"School really we both had overbearing parents and found comfort in each other" she says as she follows him other to the ticket booth. 

"I see well Archie has taken I liken to her" he says as he stops. 

"Yeah they are at pops" she says twidling her fingers. 

"He is never away from there" he laughs. She smiles before jughead opens the door speaking to whoever is inside. 

"Betty this is Kevin he also works part time" he says as Kevin's head hung out the door. 

"Hey nice to meet you" he says with the biggest grin. 

"Hi same to you" she says smiling back. 

"So I haven't seen you at riverdale and you've never been with Archie so I am guessing you go to the all girls academy" he says squinting his eyes. 

"Yeah that is where I am" she says with a sigh. 

"Jughead" they turn to hear the manager say. He rolls his eyes and walks over. Betty finds herself gazing at him with her teeth biting the right corner of her lips. 

"He dosen't have a girlfriend" Kevin says smugly. Betty jumps and smiles and lets out a nervous laugh. 

"Oh right" she says as she can hardly form a sentence with embarrassment running through her head. 

"He isn't a guy that chases after girls in fact he has never had a girlfriend. Which is strange cause he has had girls swoon over him especially when he take of his hat" Kevin says with a laugh. 

"I thought he was gay for I while I thought I might have a chance" he continues. Betty is shocked she wouldn't have thought him to be gay at all. 

"Don't worry he isn't so just keep up the flirting" he winks to her and she smiles. He comes out the managers room holding an enevelope. 

"What's that?" Kevin says walking out the ticket booth. "My pay check" he says quietly as he arrives next to him. 

"Why have you got it early?" Kevin asks as Jughead hands him it. Kevin looks to him before he accepts it and the continues to open it. 

"Your fucking kidding me" Kevin says scanning over it. "What is it?" Betty asks looking to Jughead. 

"They are lowering our pay again and he has asked me to work Tuesday nights too" he says taking the pay check of Kevin and looking to Betty. 

"No one works Tuesdays except him and apparently he needs more help" he continues as he slips the envelope in his back pocket. 

"When I applied it said If I would be available on Tuesdays" Betty says looking to Kevin who was clearly pissed off. All of a sudden voices appeared and people started coming in the door. 

The rest of the night goes very slowly and not much conversation happens. At the end of the night Betty grabs her bag putting it on her shoulder and walks over to talk to Kevin to say bye. 

"Hey I just um wanted to say bye" she says as he steps out the ticket booth. 

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted a lift in the morning I pick up jughead so it's no bother" Kevin asks locking the booth behind him. 

"Yeah please that would be great. I live right.." she is cut of as he smiles. "next to jughead. He told me earlier" he says smiling heading out the front door. 

"See you tomorrow" he says waving. She waves back with a smile and turns to see Jughead coming up from the concession stand. 

She wants to ask him to walk her home but I mean he could drive for all she knows and she doesn't want to seem pushy but it would be awkward if they where walking behind one another not talking she thinks to herself. 

"Um Jughead I was just wondering if I mean it's okay if you don't..but would you want to walk..home like together" she says in a stuttering mess and she nervously walks closer trying to avoid eye contact as she can feel his eyes on her. 

"Uh yeah sure" he simply says exiting the stand walking over to her. They walk out the door and Betty is feeling those butterflies again but it isn't different cause she loves the feeling. 

"So how was your first day?" He asks as he fixes the denim jacket he has on. 

"It was good I have nothing to compare it too since it's my first job but I liked it" she says looking up to him a smile forms on his face. 

"You don't seem to get out much Cooper" he says jokingly nudging her shoulder. Her face goes completely red as he calls her Cooper. 

"I get up go to school and then go home and at weekends Veronica can come to mine but am not allowed to hers ever" she sighs still looking up to him. 

"Your mum has a lot of control over you" he says looking at her. As she brings to talk she looks down. 

"Yeah she would kill you right now if she seen you" she says with a laugh to try make it sound less threatening. 

"Jeez, I mean does she expect you to never get married or something?" He says scratching his neck. 

"Oh no she wants me to get married to someone she likes so I can live a boring life in riverdale with a husband who works sales with two kids that are extremely smart and also athletic and raise them just like my mum has raised me" she sighs and looks to him who has kept his eyes on her. 

"Wow you have your whole life planned out and you haven't planned it" he says with slight humour. She smiles and laughs "I guess so". 

"What would you prefer though?" He asks and she slightly slows down as they are now only five minutes away. 

"Um I guess get out of riverdale preferably New York go to a good college there, study journalism, find a husband I like and then think about getting married and having kids" she says fiddling with her sleeves. 

"You like journalism?" He asks.  
"Yeah I like being able to have my own opinion and having freedom to write it" she says backs biting her lip worrying if she sounds so lame. 

"Shame you don't go to riverdale I'm forced to work on the school newspaper because I like to write and do well in English" he says with a slight smile and laugh. 

"You write?" She asks spotting their houses in the near distance. "Yeah takes my mind of life I guess" he shrugs. 

"So do you write like fiction or non fiction?" She asks finally feeling as if she has someone who shares an interest with her. 

"Mostly fiction. It's more fitting for my voice I guess." She is about to respond when they see Archie and Veronica on Archie's porch. He tilts his head telling her to move back so the don't see them. 

"They have meet four hours ago and now they are kissing on his porch." She says shaking her head. 

"Please don't go in please don't go in" he begs quietly. Just as he finishes they enter the house one after the other. 

"Fuck sake" he laughs shaking his head. 

"Am guessing you share a room with 

"I'm guessing you share a room with Archie?" She asks assuming by is reaction. "Yep" he says rolling his eyes. 

"Where is his dad?" She asks as they begin to walk again. "Working late am guessing" he says as the reach the houses drive. 

"Well thanks for walking me home" he jokes giving her a smile. 

"Am sorry your gonna have to deal with Veronica and Archie" she sighs looking to him with a smile. 

"Can I get your number? Just in case I need to contact you to come get your friend" heat rises to her cheek again as he asks her. Her fingers are trying to get her phone out her pocket as he already has his out. 

"Yeah yeah here you go" she hands him it looking at him whilst he puts it in. 

"Thanks" he says handing it back. "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning" he says walking backwards towards the house. 

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" she says a little bit more excited than she has hoped. She turned around running to her house. Grasping her phone she walk in her house waiting for her mum to shout. 

"Mum I know am late but something happened with the paychecks..." She lies as she sees her mum sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. 

"Elizabeth it's okay you weren't too late I hope you where sensible though you didn't let anyone take advantage of you" she says taking sip. 

"No mum but am really tired so am gonna head up to bed" she says as she walks towards the stairs. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she jumps. 

"Get a good night sleep" her mum calls up she shouts good night back. Running up the stairs she pulled her phone out seeing it was from a number she hadn't saved she knew exactly who it was. 

She read the text 'your friend is really loud' she laughs as she topples onto the bed. 'well she shouldn't be there much longer as she had to bribe her butler to let her stay out till 10' she text back and within seconds she got a text back. 'sorry? She has a butler?' she laughed again knowing how unbelievable it is.

'i know I couldn't believe it either. She gave him £250 to keep his mouth shut as her mum is out of town' she taps her screen and decides to close her curtains and get changed. 

Her phone buzzes longer than usual and she picks up to see he is phoning her. Her fingers hover over the answer button. "Hello?" She asks quietky. 

"Hey Cooper hope you don't mind but I need to hear something other than moans" he says. Her heart skips a beat when he calls her Cooper again. 

"I can see why I can hear them too." She chuckles. 

They end up talking for the next hour asking each other questions back and forth. "Okay so your not a jock or a nerd so where do you fall into the stereotypes in highschool" she asks him fiddling with the bottom of her bed shorts. 

"Well I guess I don't I mean people think i'm a Goth or an emo cause I wear dark clothes but I mean am not into heavy metal and I don't have pierecings everywhere. I'm just kinda like fit don't in anywhere" he says and she can tell he was nervous. 

"Well I mean you seem to have been able to be friends with a jock and Kevin told me that girls swoon over you when you take your hat off" she says with a teasing voice. 

"When did Kevin tell you this?" He laughs. "When you went to get your paycheck" she says quietly and you can hear the anxiety in her voice as she is praying that he wouldn't ask what lead him to say it. 

"How did that come up in conversation?" He asks Betty gulps and thinks what she is gonna say. "He um..well he was just saying how he thought you were gay for sometime cause you..never had a girlfriend" she says biting her nails rolling over on her side. "He told me he would stop obsessing over my love life and that is a lovely reminder that I don't have a love life" he mumbles. 

"So why haven't you had any girlfriends?" She asks quietly, she really wishes she could stop herself from speaking sometimes. She bites her lip just as she hears him sigh through the phone. 

"Well I guess I just don't really like most of the girls at our school some are okay but I haven't taken that much of an interest in them. Plus your lucky you have an excuse for not having boyfriends you have an overbearing mother controlling your every step" he scoffs. 

"Hey! It's not an excuse plus I would have loved to actually have a boy as friend your the first boy my age I have spoken to in like 3 years, the closest male I get to that isn't in my family is the postman" she says chuckling. 

He laughs back and Betty can feel those butterflies again and they are more powerful this time. "Am guessing your friend is staying the night" he says this causing her to look at her clock in her room. 

"Yeah I guess so. Isn't Fred back yet?" She asks looking at the clock reading 11:30. "He should be I wish he would get back so I could get my bed back." He say obviously annoyed. 

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asks rolling off her bed to look out her window. "I guess I'll crash the couch" he says with a yawn. 

"You should get some sleep Kevin is picking us up at like nine isn't he?" Betty says with a yawn too. 

"So should you we are getting we usually grab something for breakfast at pops is that okay?" He says more quietly. "Yeah that sounds fine" she says not wanting to hang up. 

"Thanks for speaking to me it actually drowned out all the sounds I guess" she giggles "yeah it's okay night jughead" she says awaiting his response. 

"Night Betty" and with that he hung up. Betty put her phone on her night stand and actually feel asleep with a smile for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of the fic! Please feel free to comment suggestions that would make any future chapters better and also any ideas for any future chapters!!  
> The next chapter will be up sometime Friday :)


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was up at seven showering and getting ready. She couldn't sit still because the anticipation for the clock to strike 9. "Elizabeth" her mum starts as she enters her room. 

"Yes mum?" She asks as she looks over to her mum. 

"Now I have to leave town through the week only for two nights. Instead of you staying here on your own at night I spoke to Hermione Lodge and she has agreed to let you stay there. You can come back here of course to get changed and showered but Hermione will let me know if you do not follow the rules." She explains walking over to her to Betty sitting at her desk. Alice rests her hands on Betty shoulders. 

"I understand mum. What nights will you be gone?" Betty asks as she can practically feels herself bouncing of the walls in happiness. 

"Wednesday Thursday and I'll be back late on Friday so you could wait for me here or stay at the Lodge's" her mum says gripping harder at her shoulders. 

"Okay mum" Alice let's go of her daughter's shoulders and heads out the door. Betty now knows that she will have more freedom than she has had in while and in knowing that Veronica's mum is slightly less strict than hers gives her the opportunity to take advantage of the situation. 

She hears the front door close knowing that that was her mum leaving for work. She now notices that it is 8:45 so take her bag and rushes downstairs and waits at the living room until she notices her mums car has left the drive. She then opens the door to see Veronica Lodge leaving the Andrews house and shouts to her "V!". 

Veronica turns round quickly and walks to meet Betty who rushed down her front porch to meet her in the middle of the street. 

"Hey B.. um so listen..." She starts nervously tugging on a stand of her short back hair. "You stayed at Archie's" Betty says smiling at her. Veronica bites her lip with an awkward smile. 

"It's okay V am not going to judge" Betty says giving her a small smile.  
"So Smithers asked for another £250 to keep is trap shut so I would really appreciate it if you could keep yours shut for free" Veronica says with a slight laugh. "I think I can do that" Betty responds laughing back. "So will you be seeing him again?" Betty asks as Veronica pats down her dress. 

"He has a football game next Thursday night so I'm gonna try go but I do know that we are taking care of you for couple nights so I was hoping maybe you would come too. We could figure out some sort of cover story together?" Veronica says with a teeth smile whilst twiddling her fingers. "You think we are going to be able to get away from your mum with a cover story?" Betty says folding her arms raising an eyebrow. 

"We can try plus I mean it would be fun to go and see a football game with all cheerleaders and the music...." Veronica says with a big grin. Betty says then smiles to her friend. "Am sure we could try". 

"B I promise that we can do this without getting in trouble with our mums" Veromica says looking her friend straight in her eyes reassuring her. "Wait where are heading?" Veronica says looking to her friend confused. "Um work that is why I am in uniform?" Betty says moving her hand up and down her body. 

"I know that! your mum just left why aren't you getting a lift?" Veronica laughs rolling her eyes. 

"Oh I um am getting a lift with Jughead you know Archie's friend from a guy at work" she says nervously tugging at the sleeves of her uniform. "Why are you nervous?" Veronica says quickly looking to her sleeves. 

"What? am not nervous" she says spotting Veronica looking at her anxious pulling of the sleeves. "You pull your sleeves when you nervous. Is it that boy? Has something happened between you two?" Veronica says grabbing Betty's hands. Betty opens her mouth ready to reject the idea of something happening but the hear a car parking and some voices so Veronica turns her head. 

"You better go you don't want to be late" Veronica says pinching Betty's cheek and scrunching her face. "I'll call you later?" betty says as Veronica walks of. "Yes you shall" she says as Veronica waves to her behind her head. 

Betty quickly walks over to the car to see Kevin with his head out the window thinking his horn telling Jughead to hurry up. "Betty hey" he says spotting her in the side mirror of his car. "Hey" she says reaching the window crouching down to see him. "How are you this fine morning" he asks. "Am good tired but good. How about you?" She says smiling. "Just brilliant" he says looking to Jughead coming down his porch. "Finally!" Kevin says glaring at him. 

"Hey I had to sleep on a couch give me a break" he says scratching his neck. "Morning Betty" he says as he arrives as the door. "Morning" she says with a small smile. "You both can sit in the back" Kevin says grumpily. 

"Why?" Jughead says crouching down to the window Kevin has rolled down. "Because Jughead you aren't getting front seat privilege as you were late" Kevin says facing straight ahead. "And what about Betty what did she do?" Jughead says standing up straight. 

"Nothing she has been lovely I don't want her sitting alone in the back" she says popping his head out the window to look at Betty. Betty smiles at him then looks to Jughead. "Fair enough" Jughead says opening the door for her. Betty crouchs into the car and slides along to the end. Jughead soon gets in and closes the door. 

"Kev on Thursday night are you going to the game?" Jughead asks as Kevin. Starts the car. "Yeah I am am guessing you are?" He says as the car starts moving. "Yeah Archie says if I miss another one he will look me in his gym locker" jughead says laughing as he clicks on his seatbelt. They all laugh before Betty catches Kevin's eyes in the mirror and it is like he knows she is going. 

"Yeah um Archie asked Veronica to go this morning so I think am gonna go too" Betty says looking over to him. "Well you guys come with us" he says giving her a smile. "Yeah sure." She says giving him a shy smile and heat rises to her cheeks. "Will this be your first football game Betty?" Kevin asks with a smug smile. 

"No I used to go see Polly cheerlead when I was younger" she says looking to Kevin. "Oh of course your her sister" he says trying to catching her eyes in the mirror. "That's me" she says with an awkward smile. 

"So at your school do they not do cheerleading?" Jughead pipes in changing the subject. "No we don't we mainly focus on academics" she says looking to him. "That must be boring" Kevin says. "It's alright I suppose we all just have to do a mile run a day and that counts as our physical education and I play on the field hockey team" she says feeling her phone buzz. 'when does your shift end?' her mums texts. She sighs before texting back. 

"Is that your mum?" Jughead says looking to her. "How could you tell?" She says laughing. He smiles and betty can see him looking over in the corner of her eye. "When does our shift end?" She asks. "Roughly five" Kevin says as he take the corner up to Pops. 

 

After their busy shift Betty sighs as she is about to walk into the cinema to tell Jugjead who was still cleaning that it was five hoping that they could walk home together. 

"Hey you" she turns round to see the manager walking towards her. "Me?" She asks fully turning round and standing up straight. "One of the workers for the late shift just called in sick can you cover it? I'll give extra pay?" He says with a complete poker face looking down at her. "Um I guess I could" she says quietly knowing that she is going to be here for another five hours as it stays open late on a Saturday. The manager simply walks away leaving Betty disappointed. 

She sighs and walks over to the ticket booth to see if Kevin hasn't left yet. He sitting on his phone as she knocks on the glass. "Hey Kevin" she says as he gets up and walks out. "Hey Betty I'm going to head you want a lift?" He asks with large smile. "I would but I was just asked to cover someone's shift tonight" she says with a pout. 

"Seriously on your second day honestly" he says folding his arms. "I know another five hours work" she says oblivious to Jughead behind her. "What's this?" He says which makes Betty flinch. "Betty was just asked to cover someone's shift tonight" Kevin replies looking angry. 

"On your second night too" he responds looking to her. She sighs and gives him a small smile. She notices something's off with him though. It's like something has really thrown him off he has an anxious look in his eyes. 

"So jug are you wanting lift?" Kevin asks. Jughead stutters a little then gulps. "I just got off the phone with um.. Archie actually agreed to meet him just outside so we can go to pops." He says scratching the back of his neck. "Well I'll see you Monday Jug and I'll see you on Thursday Betty for the game" Kevin says as he starts making is way to the doors. 

They wave him goodbye and Jughead turns to Betty. "Look um..can I ask you to keep something between us" he says as Betty turns to face him. "Yeah sure" she quietly responds trying to catch his eyes. He leans his head back and sighs. 

"So you see I work extra hours and Kevin nor Archie know and if they do know they will try get me not too." He says gritting his teeth together. "Yeah of course but why do you work extra hours?" She says running her left arm up and down her right. 

"Around half of my pay goes to my dad to try help him get by since he isn't working right now and Archie thinks I am done with him after everything that happened but I still feel like should give him something" he says nervously and Betty heart sinks. She thought her life was hard but he works his ass of and hardly gets the pay he deserves. She places an hand on his right shoulder and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Am sure your dad appreciates it" she says with shy smile hoping to get one back. He looks at her and slowly forms a smile. She lets her hand drop from his shoulder. 

"So I guess I'll have someone to speak to for a change" he says walking towards the concession stand. "Do none of the other staff speak or something?" She says following him. He laughs as he hops over the counter. "Not really considering most of them are seniors who only got the job here so they can see free movies" he responds with smile.

Betty walks rounds and into to the concession. A group of people come in and Jughead immediately looks uncomfortable. A blonde girl walks with short dress on with converse and a mid length leather jacket with an obnoxious strut starts to walk over. 

"Crap" he says crouching down taking Betty's hand and pulling her down with him. "What are you doing?" Betty says crouching down with heated cheeks as she notices there hands are still touching. "That blonde girl I know from school can you cover for me just tell her am not here" he says crawling over nearer to Betty. "Okay but what about.." she starts but is immediately stopped as a pair of hands appear on the counter. 

"Hello?" The blonde girl asks looking round knowing she seen people. Betty pops up with a smile "Hi what can I get for you?" She says whilst she can see Jughead looking up to her. 

"Actually I was looking for a friend his name is Jughead I'm here to ask him something" she says leaning forward on her hands. Betty gulps. "Um..he...eh well you see he left actually, yeah I am covering his shift he had a cold so I said for him to go home" she says mentally face palming knowing how bad a lie it was. 

"Oh I see" the girl says disappointed. "Can I pass something on to him for you?" Betty asked scratching her neck. "Yeah I was going to ask what he was doing tonight if he wanted to see a movie could you ask him if maybe he would be interested in organising a different time with me?" She says as she takes her hands of the counter. 

Betty freezes not knowing what to say. She dosen't really know what has came over her she feels like tackling this girl to the ground and wishing she would never see Jughead again. "Can you do that for me sweetie?" The girl asks in a bitchy tone. 

"Um yeah sure I'll make sure he gets your message" Betty responds tilting her head with a very fake smile on her face. The blonde gives one last smile before walking away heading to the doors. 

"Is she gone?" Jughead asks slowly standing up. "Yep" Betty says coldly. "I really hate that girl" he says as he full stands up fixing his beanie. "She seems to like you" Betty says dryly. Why is she acting like this? She was mean to that girl and now she is acting mean to Jughead and he hasn't done anything. 

"Well she is a bitch and I'll avoid her at all costs" he says just as dryly. "You can't avoid someone that much if they ask you out on a date" she replies biting her nails. 

"Well you can try especially when she locks your friend in a janitors closet and told him not to come out until he is straight" Jughead says strictly turning to completely face Betty. "She done that to Kevin? Why what has she got against him? He is the sweetest guy" Betty says angrily as she turns quickly to face him. 

"Lets just say she liked him asked him out on a date and when he said no she kept pestering him why so he told her the obvious reason and that's what she done. The whole school was laughing until me and Archie had to pick the lock to get him out cause Sabrina through the key away." He says boosting himself on the counter. "What an evil bitch" Betty says crossing her arms. 

"Why'd she take a liking in you though?" She says still acting strangely. It's like she has a huge amount of pent up rage just because what this girl said about asking him out. "Well Archie asked me what features I like in a girl and I said blonde hair green eyes or blue and one of Sabrina's friends over heard it and told her that I was describing her" he says with a laugh and a roll of the eyes. 

Betty freezes and thinks to herself that is exactly what she has. "So is that the only thing you are attracted to or?" She says in hope that he would start describing her. "No of course not I would want someone who is actually interested in me you know, wants to hear what my likes and dislikes are and I guess someone who knows that life can get hard sometimes. Most girls at riverdale they have had it easy most there lives and being with someone who understands that I think would help me a lot cause I can you know relate to that" he says resting his head in one hand which is sat on his knee. "You put a lot of thought in that" Betty says smiling to him with big rosy cheeks. "I'm no Romeo but am no douchebag either" he says jumping down of the counter giving Betty a smirk. She just smiles back shyly knowing that he was right. 

After there shift he asks her to walk home again and she already knows she will have the wrath of Alice Cooper to deal with when she comes in. "Why don't we play 20 questions" Betty says as they start walking down the street. "Okay sure" Jughead responds slipping on his denim jacket as he realises it was cold. 

Betty realises it's cold and her small cardigan isn't keep her the warmest. "I'll start...how did you and Archie become friends?" Betty's says folding her arms together and slightly moving closer to him. "We were in the kindergarten and from what I remember we fought over a book thus leading to us getting put in time out for not sharing and we just started talking and we have been pretty inseparable since...my turn. How come you have never tried to escape your house and your mum until recently?" He asks turning to her. 

He sees her smile turn into frown pretty quickly as she looks to the ground. He opens his mouth to apologise for asking but before he does Betty sighs "um well I guess fear of my mum. She may not seem that threatening but I mean she is once you have lived your life seeing her at her worst. I know it sounds childish but I guess I feel more confident now am sixteen to speak up for myself." She says shrugging with a pout. 

Before Jughead can respond she quickly states it's her turn. "Okay so that girl from earlier.." she starts but Jughead rolls his eyes and lets out a breath of frustration. "She seemed really interested in a date with you and I know she is a bitch but I mean why haven't you ever considered her just to go out with I mean she obviously does take an interest in you?" She asks fiddling with her cardigan sleeves whilst biting her lip. 

He sighs "Well I mean she's pretty and she's a cheerleader and she has great grades but she seems superficial. I mean besides everything that happened to Kevin she isn't the worst at our school, Cheryl Blossom tops that but Sabrina you know she effects people really badly. I mean two girls transferred schools because of her because she couldn't accept who these girls where" he says noticing Betty looking to him gently nodding to what he was saying he also notices how cold she is and without thinking he begins to take his jacket of and place it on her shoulders. 

She stops in her trails and insists he takes it back but he dosen't accept it. This making Betty's heart skip multiple beats, she slips her arms through the jacket along herself to wrap it round her. They continue walking and asking each other smaller questions such as faveourite band or colour. 

As the get to the Andrew's house she starts shrugging of the jacket as it starts raining. "Keep it I'll get it back from you on Thursday" he says as he starts to run into the house. She freezes and is about to shout back to him but before she knows it he is in the house. She runs to her house and stops at the drive knowing her mum will notice her new piece of clothing. 

She starts pushing it in her bag when her mum walks out the door. "Where have you been!" She shouts. "At work I had to cover a shift I text you" Betty says walking past her mother heading for the stairs. 

"What's this?!" Her mum says reaching for the denim jacket in her hand. "It's just someone I work with jacket they left it so I thought for safe keeping I would take it" she says pulling it away from her mums reach. 

"It's a man's jacket Elizabeth!" Her mother says strictly. Betty continues to walk up the stairs. "Elizabeth get back here!" She shouts. "No mum! I'm not a dog or a puppet or some object you can control I am your daughter that means I still have to live under some rules but you can't control me anymore!" Betty shouts back running up the stairs with the jacket in her arms. Her mum gives in and starts walking down the stairs. Betty slams her door. She places the jacket on a chair close to her bed before falling back on to her bed sighing and rolling to her side and before she knew it she was asleep. 

 

Wednesday came quickly and after days spent on house arrest by her mother Betty was finally feeling as though she can get a change of scenery with staying at Veronica's. 

"Now Betty you know the rules and you have money if necessary you have changed of clothes but you have a key if you need in to get more" her mum says as she drops Betty of at Veronica's. 

Veronica is standing by Betty as her mum is in the car. "We will take good care of her Mrs Cooper you don't need to worry" Veronica says as she links her arm with Betty and with that Alice drives off. 

"So I learnt something interesting today" Veronica starts as they walk into the building where Veronica's high class apartment is, the Pembroke. "And that is?" Betty says looking to her best friends as she leads the way. "My mother has recently signed a contract with Andrew's construction also known as Archie's Dad's company. So mother dearest is working close by him I have more of an excuse to go see Archie when he is working there." Veronica says with a smirk and a small giggle. 

Betty laughs as the walk in. They are greeted by Hermione Veronica's mother and a butler standing close beside her. Betty's bag is taken in to Veronica's room for her and she is told to make her self at home. As the butler leaves after dropping Betty's bags of Veronica turns to her door and locks it. 

Betty unpacks as Veronica talk about Archie and how great he is with Betty not paying too much attention she lifts out Jughead's jacket which does not go unnoticed by Veronica. "Um excuse me! Elizabeth Cooper is that a male jacket I see in your hand there" Veronica says walking over to her friend grabbing it out her hand. 

Betty Bites her bottom lip as Veronica holds up the jacket the brings it to her chest and turns to Betty. "Tell me everything!" She says in excitement running to her bed patting the spot beside telling her to sit. 

Betty explains the past few things that has happened and as soon as another girl is mentioned Veronica calls Betty out for being jealous. "You were you were completely Jealous B!" She says laughing. "I wasn't no I don't get jealous over things" Betty says fiddling with her sleeves. "Oh my god you were completely jealous that this girl was wanting to go on a date with him" Veronica says with a huge smile. 

"I just didn't think they would go together and he dosen't either so it's fine" Betty says trying to avoid eye contact knowing she was completely lieing. 

They talk some more about various things before Veronica jumps of the bed and heads to the closet. "So tomorrow night have we got a plan?" She says as she looks through her clothes. "Well I mean we could say we need to stay at school for extra credit for something or we could say I need to go home and get something?" Betty suggests knowing they are bad ideas. 

"Two little flaws with those idea one being that the school does not do extra credit and another being going to your house would mean my mum would insist on Smithers driving us" Veronica says as she still looks through her closet. 

"This is going to be so hard" Betty says sighing. "Unless we say you have to do some extra hours at work?" Veronica says emerging slowly from the closet. "And what about you what's you excuse?" Betty says raising an eyebrow. "Our mummies made it pretty clear we are not to be separated so they know we are both together so I will simply say I am going to give you some business and watch a movie" she replies with a sly smile. 

"I don't think either of our mums ever..." Betty starts as Veronica grabs her hand and leads her out her room. 

"Hello Mother" Veronica says as she lets go of Betty's hand. "Hello girls everything okay?" Her mum says turning round with a glass of rose wine in her hand. 

"Yes it is but Betty just got a call and she has been asked to cover someone's shift tomorrow night at her work and since Mrs Cooper would not be too pleased with Betty being on her own I was wondering if maybe you would consider me going with her, I could go see a movie or a couple to make sure am there when her shift ends" Veronica says walking towards her mother. Betty has to give Veronica some credit she really is such a great liar. 

"Well I mean if duty calls I can't change that and Veronica I expect you to not crowd Betty as she will be working but yes I think it would be better you being together. Smithers will take you to the cinema for school since I am assuming that is when you shift will start Betty?" They both turn to Betty who is fiddling with sleeves and Veronica glares at her itching for her to respond. 

"Yes that is when it starts" she finally says. "And I expect you both back by ten?" Hermione says as she walks towards a door. "Yes" both girls agree. "Well can you please get some rest tonight as breakfast is at seven sharp" she says before exiting. Both girls look to each other smiling as the start walking to there room. 

 

After the seven hours they both suffer at school they walk out the front gates to then rush to the black car waiting for them. As they drive to the Bijou Veronica opens her phone to see a text from Archie. 'Really hope I'll see you tonight. It starts at 7' She smiles down at her phone. 

"Thank you Smithers we will be here waiting for 10" Veronica days as she closes the door. They both stay silent as they see the car drive off. "Next stop your house" Veronica says pulling Betty's arm down the street. 

As they go to Betty's they open the door and go inside rushing up the stairs to get dressed in more casual clothes than school uniform. Veronica pulls on black jeans with an off the shoulder crop top under black coat with fur round the shoulder s. Betty goes for light denim jeans with pale pink peplum top covered with a grey bomber jacket. She sits at her vanity table as Veronica blabs on about what shade her lipstick is. There is a small silence which are Betty turn to Veromica as she walks over. 

"Let your hair down" she says as she pulls the tight elastic bauble from Betty's head. They both smile to each other in the mirror. 

"Are you excited to see Archie?" Betty asks as Veronica moves over to her bag which is sitting on Betty's bed. "Ecstatic to tell you the truth" she replies with a smile ear from ear. Betty runs her fingers through her hair and noticed something out the side of her eye. There is a figure in the window in the house next door. Betty's eyes are drawn and Veronica notices the intense glare Betty is given. 

"What are you...." Veronica walks to the window sill to see a shirtless black haired boy standing looking at his phone then walking out of view. Veronica then turns to see a bright red Betty Cooper that quickly turns to the side. Veronica hums a small sing song as she walks over to Betty. 

"You are really attracted to this guy B I have never seen you so mesmerised or red in my life" she says laughing. "What! No I just was looking it's not like I was checking him out or anything..." Betty says with an attempt to make her sound more innocent. 

"Okay sure" Veronica replies sarcastically looking down at her arms crossed with a smirk. "Are you going to sit with him at the game?" She continues as betty spins round in her chair to face the mirror again applying another coat of mascara. "Well he asked us to go with them if we wanted since it would make sense to be there with people who do go to Riverdale High" she responds as she carefully applys a think coat of mascara biting her lip and turning red once again. 

"Let's go then" Veromica says pulling Betty up out her seat. "Wait what no I was just going to spot him at the game since he'll be with Kevin" Betty says trying to sit down again but Vrronica pulls her up straight. "Well let's just go get a head start anyway" Veronica says picking up Betty's handbag from the back of the chair and drags her out the door. 

"Wait V it's only 6 there is still an hour till we need to be there plus all the cheerleaders and stuff dosen't happen till like quarter past so we can take our time" Betty says pulling her arm out of Veronica's grasp. "I just don't wanna be late" she replies walking down the stairs. 

"Wear your tan ankle boots" veronica says pointing to a pair of small boots by the door. "You sure they go? I was just gonna wear pumps" Betty says holding up a pair of white pumps. 

"We are going to be standing by a muddy football pitch and plus it's the middle of October" Veronica says picking up the boots holding them out for Betty to change into. 

"Hurry up would you!" She then says as Betty struggle to put the shoes on. Betty told her eyes pulling them on to her foot as Veronica opens the door. She stands up and gasps as she is pulled out the door. 

"V seriously we still have like an hour till we need to be there" Betty says locking the door and feeling a small breeze. Veronica is already down of the front porch by the time she finishes her sentence. 

They start walking at a fast pace to the high school to already see cars parked all round the school and near the playing field. "Wow I didn't expect it be so crowded" Betty turns to her friend who is awe at the scene. Veronica links her arm with Betty's and they walk towards the fiels seeing the bleachers. 

The bleachers are covered in people and there eyes scan them looking for a space. "Veronica!" They both turn to see Archie walking towards them in his football strip with a huge smile. 

"Hey Arch" She says walking towards him unlinking her arm with Betty. He looks to Betty "you must be Betty" he says running his hand through his hair. "Yeah yeah that's me" Betty said walking up behind Veronica giving him a smile. 

"I didn't expect it to be so...Crowded?" Veronica says looking up to Archie. "Yeah it's cause it's our biggest match alot of people must have thought it was important to support and all that" He says looking around. 

Him and Veronica trail off into a conversation as Betty looks round in hope to come across Jughead or Kevin but instead sees Jason Blossom Polly's boyfriend standing next to his coach. Without noticing it he looks back to her with a worried full look and he quickly turns his head. 

"Jason still plays?" Betty says quietly but loud enough that Archie hears. "Yeah he's captain, scouts are here looking to give him a scholarship" he responds. 

Betty feels a slight pain in her palms looking to them quickly seeing crescent shape marks in her hand making her wince under her breath. 

She used to do this to hold back anger about Polly after she was taken away. After her pregnancy announcement to her family she was gone the next morning along with her father that her mother kicked out. For two years she has had no contact with either no one even knows this bar her mother and her as her mother always says Polly got into a college and she gave the babies up for adoption but Betty knows she was sent to some place to be punished. 

"You okay B?" Veronica asks putting an hand on her shoulder. Betty turns as Veronica drops her arm. 

"Yeah am good" she lies with a shy smile. 

"Andrews!" They hear a voice shout catching Archie's attention. "That's coach that'll be to have a warm up I'll see you both after the game?" He asks keeping eye contact with Veronica. 

"Yeah sure" Veronica says smiling to him giving him a smirk. He kisses her cheek and runs off. Veronica sighs dreamingly. 

"So B where exactly is your boy?" She says looking to Betty noticing the slight change in Betty's mood she asks her if she is definitely okay. "Honestly V i'm fine" Betty says giving her a small smile. 

They make there way to the bleachers sitting down at an empty spot. Betty starts to feel a disappointing feeling washing over her. She spots various couples and groups of people knowing that the only reason she came was to see jughead and he is nowhere to be seen. 

Veronica is sat beside shaking in anticipation as she hears loud music start playing so Betty decides to gets more into the spirit of things as the cheerleaders gather on the field. All of sudden she hears sounds of footsteps behind her. 

"Mind if I sit?" Says a voice behind one that she immediately recognises. She looks up to see Jughead already coming down to sit next to her. 

"Hey" she says shyly immediately noticing he isn't wearing his beanie. "You've already noticed?" He says with a slight chuckle. 

"Where is it?" Betty replies looking to his hair. "It like formed hole this morning it must have caught on something so I had to come without it and it feels weird I feel naked or something" he says scratching his neck. 

Veronica pops her head forward. "Oh hello" she says with devilish smile. "Hi" he responds slightly surprised. 

"I'm Veronica and you must be Jughead" she says holding her hand out for him to shake. Betty rolls her eyes as she knows Veronica will only make it awkward for the sake of Betty getting embarrassed. 

"How'd you know the name?" He says shaking her hand briefly. 

"Betty here talks about the lovely chap she works with which I assume is you?" She says as she stands up. 

"Where are you going?" Betty questions eyes looking shocked. "Am going to get some refreshments there is a stall or something for that right?" She says looking round.

"Thank goodness I can't carry everything back on my own" Kevin says approaching the bench. 

"Betty hey!" He says looking down to her. She responds with a smile. 

"Your heading down too?" Veronica says walking towards him. 

"Yes I am I can't bare to go when the game is on I can't miss it" he says starting to walk down. Veronica starts walking to catch up with him "Be back soon B" she says with a wink. Betty goes bright red and rolls her eyes. 

"She's...... Something" Jughead says smiling to Betty.  
"Yep she is definitely that" she says with a small giggle. 

"Archie was saying it's one of the biggest games so I'm guessing it's not always this busy" she continues in attempt to start a conversation. 

"Well yeah I think so I know that like all the blossom family is here to support Jason so the probably take up like half the bleachers" he replies looking over to a bunch of people all in various red coats. 

"Geez how many of them are there?" She says now looking over too. "In my opinion he isn't even the best player" he says looking on to the pitch where the cheerleaders are springing about. 

"Is Archie the best in your opinion?" She says looking to him with a small smile. "I mean yeah cause he is my friend but I would say Reggie has more potential in getting a scholarship" he says looking to her with a side smile. 

She nods then asks "you ever thought to play?". He laughs rolling his head back. "No no I am not the athletic type" he responds with small scoff. Betty's mind instantly goes to seeing him bare chested earlier through her window knowing that there is no way he dosen't try to stay in shape as he still had defined muscles. 

Betty responds in a laugh before they hear a loud announcement stating that kick off is about to start. As the game starts cheerleaders flood the bleachers searching for places to sit whilst a couple stay on the field supporting them from them the side lines. 

"Oh god" Jughead says looking down. "What?" Betty says looking round. 

"It's that girl the other day from the cinema, Sabrina" he replies quietly facing the other direction. Betty suddenly feels an urge to hide him from her she dosen't want her remotely near him. But even jughead's attempt to keep his head down isn't enough. 

"Juggie" the blonde says as she catches him. He groans lifting his head and looking to Betty. She sits down next to him awfully close and Betty spots it immediately. 

"Where is you hat?" She says running her hand through his hair but Jughead quickly reacts grabbing her wrist gently and pulling it off. 

"Sabrina shouldn't you be down with the other cheerleaders or something?" He says releasing her wrist sliding closer to Betty who is trying to stay unnoticed. 

"I came up to see you I wanted to ask if that girl gave you my message" Sabrina says bringing her knee to slightly touch his. He moves his knee away instantly and gulps giving Betty a side glance. Sabrina noticing this she looks over to see Betty gritting her teeth together looking down. 

"Look Sabrina..Kevin will be back soon and he has a phobia of you ever since you looked him in that dusty janitor's closet so it would be best if you would leave" Jughead quickly suggests as he notices the intense stare Sabrina is giving Betty. 

"You know when I said ask him if he wanted to go on a date I meant with me I didn't mean ask him yourself" Sabrina says strictly standing up making sure Betty notices her. 

"We aren't toget...I mean you know...on a date..honestly...I'am here just to support my friend's well...boyfriend" Betty says quietly looking up to her. 

"Well you are alone together so it does not look all that innocent" Sabrina says making her way over to stand in front of Betty. Jughead glances at Betty and she looks back with a shrug. 

"Yeah you know actually Sabrina Betty here is just shy, we are on a date we just didn't want to make a big deal or anything... I asked her though" Jughead says looking to Sabrina inching closer to Betty. 

Sabrina opens her mouth in a silent gasp glaring to Betty. "Hmm say Betty you are a Cooper right?" she said with an evil twitch in her eye and a smug smile. 

Betty looked at Jughead who was equally as confused as her. "How'd you know?" Betty asks quitely still in an embarrassed mindset. 

Sabrina let's out a small laugh before sighing and making her back down the stairs.

Betty's head is fizzing and her face she can feel is red and heated. "Sorry I just was trying to get rid of her when I was saying about the date...I really wasn't trying to imply anything" Jughead says scratching his neck bent over with his arms resting on his knees. 

"Hey yeah no I under..stand" Betty gulps as she speaks. 

"Where is Veronica and Kevin?" Jughead says looking around in hope to spot them. Still in a stammering mess as Jughead hasn't moved away so they are sitting side by side arms touching when he sat back up. 

"Um I actually eh don't know" she manages to say. Her phone buzzes. 

"Is that her?" He asks as she pulls out her phone from her pocket. The text was from her but it read 'don't get too cozy ;)' she looks round madly and the spots them sitting on the opposite bleachers waving teasingly. 

"Yeah she was just saying she is going to try see Archie at half time so she is just down at the side lines" she says quickly putting her phone in her pocket. 

As half time comes they are both in a conversation about the high school mainly Jughead trying to explain all the cliques pointing out various people to her. A couple people walk past smiling and greeting him and giving Betty a friendly smile. They haven't moved from the closeness they are sitting at and conversation is easier as Betty's nerves has seen to calm she was even able to tease him about not wearing his beanie. 

"I could probably fix it" she say smiling as they look to each other. "You think" he replies with a side smile. 

"Yeah I'm a great sewer" she says proudly. "Okay well you can pick it up when you and Veronica are round at Archie's" he says as he glances to the game as a try is scored by Archie. 

The crowd cheers loudly as they are now in the lead with only 10 minutes left. Betty left unable to cheer as she has just learned her plans for the rest of the night. She frantically gets out her phone texts Veronica within seconds. 

'We are going to Archie's?!" She texts her hands sweating. 'If you say so' she replies within seconds. 'NO this was already the plan although you never told me!' She ferociously texts back. 'Sorry it must have slipped out my mind oh and you btw are sleeping at yours tonight I have plan ;)' Veronica texts back before putting her phone back in her pocket. 

Betty texts back asking her what she meant but as no luck with a response. Cheers erupt from the bleachers again as the game ends and Jugheads stands up to clap. "You coming?" He says looking down to Betty. 

She gets up with a smile and follows him down the stairs. When they get to bottom she slightly trips and grabs on to his arm as a instinct. He stops asking if she is okay and she nods not letting go of his arm. They walk through crowds of people and they constantly get pushed. 

Someone roughly barges into her. "Hey!" She says as she stumbles. Looking to see Jason. "Sorry" he apologises locking eyes with her. She looks to see him holding hands with a cheerleader. 

Her eyes drift swiftly to face him. Without thinking she strikes him across the face releasing her hand off Jugheads arms making him turn around. 

"Polly is locked away and you are with another girl!" She shouts tearing up with anger. The cheerleader is shocked and looks to Betty with fear releasing her hand from Jason's baking away from the situation. Betty catches herself and looks round to see the scene she caused. 

"I don't know where she went I tried phoning but my calls where ignored" he says angrily with a hand on the red mark left by Betty's hand. 

"Where is she Jason? You know something and you aren't telling me!" She says walking towards him with tears starting to roll down her cheek in a mix of sadness and anger. 

"I don't I honestly don't I would be with her if I did!" He said locking eye contact with her. She feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"B come on" Veronica says reaching for her hand pulling her away. She hears distance murmurs in the background as Veronica pulls her out the crowd. 

"I knew something was up with you earlier!" She says as she stops turning to Betty who is wiping away tears. She sees Jughead, Kevin and Archie talking over near benches. 

"He ran over to me when you hit him" Veronica says squeezing Betty's hand. "What?" She responds confused looking to Veronica. "Jughead he didn't know what to do so he ran to get me" she further explains. 

They begin to walk over and when they get to them Veronica starts a conversation between them all contributing except Betty which dosen't go unnoticed by Jughead. He stops until he is next to Betty and he hold her back as the others walk forward. 

"Are you okay?" He asks looking to her and she stops. His hand resting on her arm. 

She looks up to him and gives him a small smile nodding as he looks intensely worried. He gives her smile back before they carry on walking. 

They walk a couple feet behind there friends and at a slower pace so they can talk alone. 

He starts talking about how Veronica keeps her head round glancing back thinking she is going unnoticed. He's able to completely take her mind of what she done to Jason calling him out and slapping him. 

It's nice to feel totally captivated by a conversation and not have her mind trailing else where. Her eyes keep drifting from his face to jacket and it feels like she is trying to remember something. 

"Your jacket!" She cuts him off as he is speaking. 

"What's wrong with it?" He questions looking at it stretching his arm out. 

"No no nothing is wrong with it I just I still have your other one I brought it with me it's at mine" she says with a small laugh looking to him. 

"Oh right yeah I totally forgot" he remembers scratching his head. 

"Hey V we'll be over in a sec I just need to give Jughead his jacket" Betty shouts as Veronica turns round causing Kevin and Archie too. They all let out small gasps of confusion to each other. 

As they walk up to Betty's house. She lets go of his arm as she unlocks the door. "So this is the Cooper household?" He say stepping in after her. 

"Yep haunting isn't it" she says slipping of her shoes. 

He prepares to wait at the door but she says he can come up with her. He slips of his shoes following her. 

"Wow your room is umm...pinky" he nervously says as they enter. "I'm trying to get rid of that as you can see by the various band posters above my bed" she says pointing. 

"Woah" he gazed up looking at them. "You have good taste" he compliments as she goes into her closet to bring out the bag the jacket is in. 

"Thanks" she replies sweetly bring the bag out. 

She brings the jacket out and hand it over. "Thanks" he says taking it. 

Betty turns round to put the bag in the closet but catches Archie and Veronica in the window. She quickly closes the curtains shut before she sees them undress each other any further. 

"What was that for?" He asks as the sound of the curtains quickly racing over the railing catches his attention. 

"Archie and Veronica are eh...Um..you know.." she says awkwardly closing the closet. 

"Am not getting my bed again" he says scratching his neck with a small chuckle. 

"Well we do need to be at the bijou at ten since we used the excuse that I had a shift to cover to get out tonight so she will have to do it quick but she said she had some sort of plan so I'll just leave her to it" Betty says walking over to sit on her bed. 

She spins her legs up on to the bed to lie that out moving up against the head board patting the spot next to her inviting him to come sit. 

He quickly takes the opportunity and hangs the jacket over the chair. He stretches out his legs starting a conversation about the various bands on her wall. 

"And you mum approves of these bands?" He asks turning his head. Betty then turns her body rolling on to her stomach ultimately leaving her closer to him. 

"Umm well no not really" she laughs as she looks to him. 

"Who's your favourite again?" He questions again looking to the wall. 

"Um it would be either The 1975 or maybe The Killers" she says back looking directing at the posters. 

"Both good bands, you ever seen them in concert or anything?" He asks looking at her now luring on her side. 

"You think my mum would let me go to a concert?" She replies looking up at him with a side smile. 

"I'll take that as a no" he smiles. 

"Yep even though I would love too" she looks keeping eye contact. Her phone rings. 

"Hello?" she answers without even looking at the caller ID.  
"Hey B it's me" Veronica says in a delighted sigh. "Oh hello" she says teasing. Veronica laughs. 

"So um listen I know this is bad and you might kill me or something but I maybe have said you where missing polly and really wanted to stay at you house tonight and I said I would stay with you.....I'm sorry I just thought we could use tonight.." Veronica tried to explain but Betty sighed cutting her off. 

"It's okay I don't mind plus it's true anyway". "I'm glad your okay with it and am sorry though I should have asked" Veronica then apologises again. 

"So since everything is cool I was thinking maybe you could let me and Archie have another hour before you send Jughead back please" Betty groans and then smirks "yeah that's fine" and before she knows it Veronica hangs up with a small giggle as goodbye. 

"They want another hour" Betty says placing the phone beside her. Jughead rolls his eyes and laughs. 

"Honestly Archie is the luckiest guy, his dad never catches him with girls. He gets girls he is quarter back and I mean look at him". Betty laughs too but thinks is he implying he is jealous of him. 

"Are you jealous of him?" she burst out without any self control, catching him off guard. 

"I guess I envy what a good life he has for himself, I mean I would feel pretty good to have the luck he has" he says looking down at her. 

"I get that, I feel that with Veronica, I mean she has had it rough with her dad in jail and her strict mother but she is so rich and her mom she isn't as bad as my mum and she isn't trapped as much as I am, so I just feel like she is lucky all the time" Betty says sighing afterwards. 

"Hiram Lodge isn't it?" Jughead asks nervously. "Yeah" I reply quietly. 

"My dad done business with him for the serpents, links with his prison sentence I don't want Veronica finding out so am sorry if I acted kinda rude or whatever to her earlier" he confesses bringing himself to lower himself a little more on the pillows. 

"You weren't rude at all, I'm just sorry you have to keep that to yourself" she says as she catches him looking to her. He gives her smile but her heart is still stopped at the fact he has a link to the serpents she knows there dangerous but he seems out of touch with his dad except from all the pay check things. 

"I know it's personal and you don't have to explain but you said that Polly was taken somewhere to Jason and that kind of gave me the idea that you didn't know where she was, i'm guessing she never went to a college" he says quietly looking at her hoping to get some sort of response. 

Betty thinks for a second if she should tell him maybe opening up about it now that he knows about it he should know he has opened up to her a lot more than she has to him. 

"I don't know where she is. After my mum and dad found out about the pregnancy my mum sent her away somewhere and made my dad leave too which I have no reason as to why she had to do that. All I know is that the cover story I was told to tell anyone who asked was she got an early scholarship and put the baby up for adoption, I just have this feeling Jason knows something and I know he never phoned her cause I stood her phone after she was sent away mum hid it in Polly's room and I picked the lock but before I could look at anything mum screamed at me and told me to get in my room she locked me in here for like a day. I knew my mum was insane but I never knew she would lose it so much" Betty finishes squeezing he palms feeling the sting sensation. 

Jughead props himself up. "I'm sorry Betty that's really hardcore, I'm sure there is a way your mum will be contact with Polly maybe there is a way we could try find her or even dad, you deserve the truth to it all" he says sitting up looking directing at Betty who then props herself up. 

"You would help me?" She asks in surprise. 

"Yeah I would help you" he says with a small smile. She smiles back and changes her position so she is directly beside him. She sits up and wraps her arms round her legs which are sitting up as she rests her head on her knees. 

"Do you really think Jason would know something?" He asks fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. 

"Everything with the calls was just sketchy to me I just feel like he wouldn't have had a good reaction to the babies...maybe his family didn't either" Betty explains bringing her head up. He nods his head in response. 

All of a sudden there was a crash downstairs they both jump I'm surprised and rush of the bed heading to the door. They walk slowly out in the corridor Betty leading the way. Betty flicks a light on in hope to get a better look. Jughead's arm reaches her shoulder as they get to the top of the staircase. 

They crept down trying to be quiet. Jughead's arms drops and comes in level to her hand and she thinks about slowly holding it but instead she grabs it as a cupboard for shuts. She stays behind him as the go into the kitchen and she flicks on the lights to the kitchen. 

"Stop!" She shouts to the person who jumps round in shock. Betty sighs and rolls her eyes. "Jesus Christ V!" She says Veronica faces them. 

Jugheads lets out a sigh of relief. "You had us shitting ourselves" he says still grasping on to Betty's hand. "I'm really sorry, I just had a thought that maybe you would be preoccupied so, I just snuck over to see if maybe you have any condoms but I have only ever been in your house like two times so I didn't know where anything was." She says walking over to ten with a sheepish grin on her face. 

"Are you kidding you have already like used all the ones you had?!" Betty replies loudly. "Two broke we couldn't use them!" She says as she arrives next to them. "And um..sorry jughead Archie found your stash and we used some yours where actual the two that broke" she says grinning to him with a shy smile. Jughead in absolute horror goes bright red. 

"Okay Veronica" he says under his breath with sigh. 

"V have you been drinking" Betty asks as she stands in closer to Jughead as she now intertwines there fingers. "Just one beer but I really need to know have you got any?!" Veronica says bringing her hands together as if she is begging. 

"I can check the bathroom but I can't promise anything" Betty says walking towards the stairs Jughead closely behind her. They let go of each other hands when they get to the bathroom as her and Veronica follows her in and suddenly Betty feels completely lonely eventhough she has two people with her. 

She never had physical support from someone and the fact that she could hold his hand and feel weights lifted if her shoulder was great eventhough they thought a robber was in the house. She searches through the cabinets not coming across any until Veronica lifts up an old box to see there was another box underneath only it was hidden as part of the drawer. 

"So that's how Polly hid them" Betty lifts them up handing then to Veronica. Veronica looking at them at them at her hand she take two slipping one into Betty's back pocket. 

"V!" Betty says in a loud whisper.

"That was intense hand holding who knows what will come next" Veromica says walking out the door and rushing down the stairs shouting bye when she gets to the door. Betty sighs to turn to Jughead. 

"Don't think I have ever felt that scared" he admits as she walks past him back into her room with him following her. He stops at the door acrosd from her room. 

"Is this Polly's room?" He asks causing Betty to turn round. 

"Yep that is the chamber of secrets" she says walking slowly towards him. 

"What are you thinking?" Betty asks as he walks towards the door putting his hand over the doorknob. 

"It's a similar look maybe even identical, to what my dad has on his trailer, I know how to take it off without making it look like it was ever taken off" he turns releasing his hand from the door knob and pointing to the lock above it. 

"Are you saying you could get in without my mum even knowing?" She walks towards him not losing eye contact. 

"I just need to right tools but yeah definitely" he replies. 

Betty nods and bites her lips. "Could you do it tomorrow?" She asks. He thinks for a second Betty looking to catch his eyes. "Yeah but we do both have school and work that leaves us till late at night and that is when....." He is cut short as Betty says. "Alice Cooper returns". 

"Everything I need is at my dad's trailer, so unless you are willing to walk to Southside and back this late I can't see us doing it tonight" he leans on the door sighing. Betty sighs too. "We will just have to wait till my mum leaves again" 

Betty holds her stomach. "You hungry?" She asks stepping away from the door to Polly's room. "Yeah I could do with some food" he says walking beside her then carrying on till the stairs. 

Betty goes into the kitchen cabinets raiding them. She grabs a packet of crisps throwing them onto the kitchen island. Jughead opens them starting to eat them as Betty walks over. 

They casually talk in the kitchen about her playing field hockey and what he does when he isn't working or in school. 

"I mean it's not as if I don't have hobbies" He scoffs. "If you do have hobbies bar the school newspaper, what are they exactly?" She teasingly says. 

"I mean is collecting vinyls one because it costs more than any profits towards sports" He rolls his eyes. "What vinyls?" She asks in fascination. 

"I don't know Joy Division, The clash, I recently just got twenty one pilots which isn't vintage but it's still good. I prefer having them to listen to at home than it playing off my phone" he shrugs. 

"You would have got on with Polly she loved vintage bands and stuff like that, she always liked cassettes for some strange reason, mixtapes more specifically" Betty responds with a small laugh. 

"Same with mine she is only 11 yet she has more taste in music than people my dads age" Jughead says with a side smile. Betty gives out a small laugh. 

Another two hours pass and conversation dosen't stop flowing, so the time of night hardly phased either of them. 

"Wasn't Veronica supposed to be over by now?" Jughead asks as they are sat on the couch, both as tired as each other. Betty looks to her phone which reads '00:40' "Yeah she was and there is no way I'll be able to keep awake" betty yawns. 

Causing Jughead to yawn to her looks to his phone that glows up. "Is that Archie?" Betty asks wrapping her arms round herself sliding her back down the coach. "Nope some text from a wrong number or something" he opens his phone and reads the full message. 

Betty looks to Jughead as his expression changes. "Everything okay?" She asks concerned. "Yeah no it's fine just an invite to a party Saturday night" he rolls his eyes with a side smile. 

Betty feels slightly jealous. He is getting invitations to partied and is completely able to go. "Are you going to go?" She asks quitely as he puts his phone besides him. He turns to face her and let's out a yawn. 

"I will have the role of designated driver you see, for Archie and Kevin" He says with a small smile. 

Betty raises an eyebrow. "I didn't think you where a party person?". 

"Believe me I am the opposite, but I don't mind going for Archie or Kevin, I drag them round plenty places they don't wanna be" he shrugs. 

Betty bites her lip. "Who's party is it?". 

"Blossoms" he sighs. Betty thinks for a second. If she went to this party she could snoop in Jason's bedroom and the whole of their house to find some sort of clues to Polly's whereabouts. She feels nerves rise up, she dosen't know how to ask if he could bring her. 

"Um...so you know....maybe if I went too, I could snoop a little around their house, see if something was going on at their house...You know that would have something to do with Polly" Betty suggests pulling on her sleeves anxiously. 

"I'm all for that and everything, I would even offer to help but how on earth is your mum going to react" He says looking down at her pulling on her sleeves. 

"Ummm....Cross that hurdle when I get to it, I guess?" She shrugs with a toothy anxious grin. 

Jughead sighs and smile. "What she dosen't know won't hurt her and all that right?" 

"Yeah exactly..." Betty says continuing to pulling her sleeves. 

"Do you do that when you are nervous or something?" Jughead questions pointing to Betty's sleeves. 

"Oh what? You mean the pulling of my sleeves...Yeah yeah just a nervous tick thing, had it since high school began" she shrugs letting go of her sleeves. 

"Why are you nervous? Like right now" he asks looking to her face. 

She goes bright red knowing that amongst all things he is what is making her nervous the most, but in an amazing way. "I'm going against my mum for the first time in life and finally getting freedom that I never thought I would have, it's nerve wracking" she replies looking to him catching eye contact. 

He smiles and tilts his head back. "Well Cooper since I have too much freedom on my hands, let me deal with the excuse we will make about the whole party thing, sound good?" He finishes tilting his head to the side so he faces her now. 

Betty shyly smiles. "Sounds good" 

For the first time in her life someone is doing something for her, she isn't doing her normal people pleaser stuff she is being able to rely on someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next chapter! Sorry it's a day late. Hopefully with these paragraphs it will be easier to read, I'm going to try edit the first chapter so it will be the same.  
> Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments.  
> Hope you are enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a repost of a chapter, something has happened to my chapters and they ended up replacing each other so I had to reuplod chapter 3 so I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update.   
> The update should be out during the week :)

*Beep Beep Beep* 

The loud alarm coming from her clock woke Betty immediately. Her eyes still hazy from her sleep she looks round not seeing the familiar surroundings she is used to in the mornings. She is on the couch in her living room her head laying on the side of someone's chest. 

She prompts herself up quickly rubbing her eyes. She looks down to see a still sound asleep Jughead with a hand resting on Betty's waist and his other arm hanging of the side of the couch. 

She flushes red in embarrassment. She dosen't know how they fell asleep in that position, why he even let her sleep beside him. 

She hears a groan and slowly makes her way off his chest. He opens his eyes slightly and Betty awkwardly stands beside the coach trying to turn her alarm off. 

"Shit" he says under his breath rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" 

Betty gulps and looks to her phone. "Umm 8:00" she scratches her neck. 

"Crap I better get home" he prompts himself up and swings his legs over the side of the couch. 

"Yeah" Betty sighs with a small smile. 

He looks to her and shyly smiles back standing up and stretching his arms. 

Betty begins to walk over to the door and he follows. 

"So, I'll see you at work?" She says unlocking the door and opening it. 

"That you shall" he replies walking out. 

"Bring your beanie I'll fix it tonight give it to you for tomorrow" she adds before he gets to the bottom of the porch. 

"I will do" he says with a wave. And with that she closes the door and runs up stairs to get ready for bed. 

 

Betty walks to school, or rather she runs. Getting there just on the bell she sees Veronica standing waiting looking at her phone impatiently. 

"Finally!" Veronica shouts. Betty grits her teeth and takes a few heavy breaths. "I'm sorry i'm sorry" 

"So care to tell me why Jughead never returned from your house last night?" Veronica says as the quickly walk up the schools front entrance. 

"Care to tell me why you never returned from Archie's house last night?" She fires back. 

"Touché" Veronica responds with a small laugh. 

"But nothing happened between me and jughead we just feel asleep am not sure that is how you and Archie spent the night" Betty says as the get to their first class. 

Veronica mocking says "Ha ha" as they take their seats with Betty replying in a small laugh. She has to admit at the back of her mind she wished maybe something did happen. 

"Well B you know i've been thinking that this weekend we should expand our freedom" Veronica suggests. 

"I'm listening" Betty replies intrigued. 

"There is a party and I was you know thinking....." Veronica starts turning in her seat to face Betty. "I am already going" Betty stops her. 

"Ummm...What?" Veromica says shocked with a raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah Jughead was invited and I asked if I could tag along" Betty faces away going bright red and starts to fiddle with her jumpers sleeves. 

Veronica gasps and grins. "When did you grow the balls to not only go against your mother's overbearing control but suggest to a boy, to go to a party with him" 

"I'm going for other motives it's at the blossoms so.." Betty starts explaining, as Veromica sighs stopping here. "You are going to search the house in hope to find something on Polly."

Betty nods. "How are you going to explain to Mummy that it is at the blossoms house?" Veronica says sitting back in her chair as the teacher walks in. 

"Jughead said he would come up with something" Betty replies lowering her voice. 

Veronica gives her a side smile as the teacher greets the class. 

 

"I'll not see you till tomorrow since you have field hockey for the rest of the day right?" Veronica says as the two girls sit at lunch. 

"yeah two hours of training then a walk to work" Betty sighs poking her food with a fork. 

"It'll pass quickly plus you have a whole five hours with lover boy so you will end the night on a high" Veronica teases picking up a piece of fruit, winking to Betty. 

Betty sighs eating a piece of food of her fork. "Do you like him?" Veronica suddenly says.   
Betty chokes on her food as she says it and Veronica looks up at her and carries on eating. 

"Is that a yes?" She asks looking to a bright red Betty placing down her knife and fork. 

Betty looks down and bites her lip, she dosen't know she is just getting used to having contact with any boys but she thinks she likes him she just is not ready to admit it.

"Okay okay your not ready to admit it but you'll realise it soon enough" Veronica says pointing her fork at Betty. She smiles in response shaking her head as the bell rings. 

They wave bye and agree to phone later. Betty then heads to the astro turf to practice once getting changed in girls changing rooms. 

Once training starts her mind isn't nearly as focused as she usually is and her team mates are noticing. 

"Cooper come on what's with you today" her captain Ginger says angrily coming over to her. Betty immediately goes red knowing that the last time she was called that name was by Jughead when he told her that he would do something for her without needing anything in return. 

"Betty are you even listening?" Ginger says as she stops her putting a hand on shoulder shaking her slightly. 

"Sorry I wasn't listening what was that" Betty responds sheepishly grasping onto her hockey stick. 

Ginger rolls her eyes taking her hand of Betty's shoulder. "I figured, listen take ten minutes out then rejoin us when your head is in the right place." She walks off yelling to the team to start. 

Betty sighs and stands against the fence swinging her stick from side to side. She tilts her head back in frustration. She can't seem to think straight all day her mind would trail off to different things.

They start of the day was Jughead but the more she thought about him the more she thought about the party and the more she thought about the party she thought about her mum and Polly.

She shakes her head and starts saying to herself 'get your head focused' she jogs over to the team and starts playing again bringing back her normal skills. 

After the next hour of training she decides to stay for an extra 15 minutes working on shooting. She has the astro turf to herself and no one is round to watch so she starts firing as hard as she can letting out grunts of anger. 

She can feel anger drain away from her with every ball fired into the goal. She stands back taking a ball with her. She lifts her stick up aiming precisely at the ball. Swinging with full force she gets it exactly in the centre of the goal shaking the whole fencing round her. She sighs with a smile walking towards the goal. 

"Wow who knew a girl as petite as you had that much power" she jerks round dropping her stick at her feet to see Jughead walking towards her. 

"Jesus" she says still in shock with her hand over her heart. 

"Sorry sorry" he says as he arrives beside her. 

She lets out a small laugh. He crouchs down to pick up her stick. He hands it to her with a small smile. "Care to explain why you are here?" She asks. 

"Well you weren't returning my calls, I was going to ask you if you wanted a lift to work so I waited outside the school, happened to bump into Veronica she told me you were her so I thought I would drop by see you in action." He explains looking to her. 

"Oh! sorry we aren't allowed our phones on during practice our captain says it is too distracting" she says gritting her teeth together feeling guilty to have him bothering about her. 

"It's alright i'm just glad I saw you shoot one hell of a goal, can I?" He compliments, then asks her for her stick. 

"Yeah yeah" she says handing him it their finger slightly touching. 

"So how does this thing work? Is it like a golf club?" He asks stating to swing it behind his head. 

"Well for starters you need to hold it further down or you will lose your grip" she gulps then takes his right hand lowering it down the stick. "Then you can crouch down and hit the ball of the side of the stick this usually gives you more aim and it will lift it only slightly other ground" she says letting go of his hand smiling as he crouches down. 

He sticks his tongue out in concentration then closes one eye in order to aim better. Making Betty laugh. He swings back hitting the ball fully into the goal. Shocking both of them Jughead stands up and breathes out "wow". 

"Your a natural" Betty says quietly. "The first goal I have ever made in any sport" he scoffs. 

He looks to his watch. "Crap Betty we are late" he panics starting to walk over to the exit. Betty follows with a smile on her face still blown back by his goal. 

They head to the car he borrowed of Fred and quickly drove off. 

"So I was thinking about what to tell your mum about tomorrow and I was thinking maybe we could tell your mum you are going to a college class" Jughead suggests with a side smile. 

"A college class?" Betty questions furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Yeah so every Saturday the community college does like classes like all day for people who don't have time during the week. I mean you just need to tell your mum you are attending a class after your shift at five. Plus you could use this excuse like every weekend." He explains further looking to her as they stop at a red light. 

Betty turns to face him, nodding. "Yeah no that is perfect!" 

"Phew cause I had nothing else" he lets out a sigh of release. Betty lets out a small laugh under her breath. 

When they get to the bijou Betty runs to the toilets to change hoping their manager doesn't noticing them coming in late. 

She hurries out and across to the concession stand to see Jughead and Kevin standing there. 

"Betty!" Kevin excitedly calls spotting her making her way over. "Hey Kevin" she replies arriving next to them. 

"So I was just hearing you are coming to this party tomorrow" he says nudging her wriggling his eyebrows. 

"Yeah sure am" she smiles awkwardly. 

"Don't be like him! Get excited" Kevin says pointing to Jughead who is walking round behind the concession stand. He lets out a scoff and rolls his eyes at Kevin's comment. 

"No no I am excited just never been to a party so I guess I don't know how to react to it all" she shrugs now making her way round behind the stand. 

"Believe me Betty I am a frequent party attendee, you will have a great time with me I will take care of you and not let you over drink at all!" Kevin says with a wink. 

"Oh I won't be drinking my mum would slaughter me and I wish I was joking when I say that" she sighs resting an arm on the counter then her head on her hand. 

"Jesus mama Cooper is really that strict?" Kevin replies pouting his lips. 

"Sadly yes" she quietly says. 

"So am guessing that will be a pass on drugs too" Jughead pipes in making them both turn their attention to him. 

Kevin rolls his eyes smiling. Betty face is full of horror she didn't know drugs where even around in Riverdale. 

"Drugs? Wha..what drugs is there in riverdale?!" She says standing up straight. 

"Weed, probably cocaine somewhere and those trippy ones people have at raves" Kevin says exchanging a look with Jughead as they are both as equally confused as each other at Betty's reaction. 

Betty looks to him in shock, she never even knew that riverdale had anything to do with drugs it just shows her even more she has missed being controlled by her mum, her mum only making her see what her mum thinks is best for her. 

"Just keep away from them tomorrow" Jughead says to Betty as he walks closer to her. Betty gulps and nods saying 'yeah' under her breath. 

Kevin rushes over to the ticket booth as he notices people waiting. Leaving Jughead and Betty. 

"You never heard of any of the drug problems in Riverdale then?" He questions looking down at her biting his lip afterwards. 

"No never" she says quietly looking down at her feet. 

Jughead sighed noticing how Betty has dread covering her whole face. 

"I'm not trying to scare you but there is a gang on the southside my dad is a part of it, things really aren't sweet in Riverdale. There are assults and well drug trades" He says resting his arms ok the counter hunching over. 

"Guess I just thought it being a small town things are just always normal and boring and I guess just nothing happens" she shrugs letting out a sigh looking up tiltibg her head to face him. 

"Life is not easy sailing in Riverdale anymore" Jughead says turning his head quickly before serving a customer. 

There shift seems to last forever and Betty coukd practically fall asleep right on top of the counter. 

"Betty you coming?" Jughead asks with a yawn. 

"Yeah coming" she walks around to arrive next to him. 

They get to Fred's car and Jughead quickly turns on the heating as he see Berty shiver. 

"Did you bring your beanie?" Betty asks as she remembers asking him earlier that day. 

"Oh yeah it's in the glove compartment" he says reversing the car. 

She reaches down opening it grabbing the hat. "Wow that is a big hole" she says holding it up. 

"I don't even know what caused it" He shrugs as he starts driving forward. 

Betty examines it abit more, she could finish by tomorrow if she worked in it tonight and tomorrow morning but she wants him to have it off for the party tomorrow. She dosen't realise but she is smirking. 

"What's the smirk for you planning on tossing it in the fire or something?" He asks smirking himself. 

Betty let's out a small laugh. "No no I was just..um thinking that you might have to go another day without it which is bad for you bit I like your hair, so it's okay for me" she goes bright red and wants to take back what she said. She bites her lip, seeing Jughead let out a small laugh. 

"Your in luck then aren't you" he replies smiling looking to Betty holding his beanie. 

Betty looks up at him for a second and she feels like she is going to throw up, she thinks she just flirted with him she said she liked a part of his body. Is that flirting? Veronica wouldn't think so she would say flirting is calling him 'hot' or 'sexy' but there was no in hell Betty would ever admit she found him either of them. 

"Here is your stop" He says with a yawn. 

Betty unlocks her seatbelt then opens the car door. "Thanks for the ride" she says stepping out the door. 

"Anytime, see you tomorrow" he says as she closes the door. 

She gives him a wave as he turns the car into the Andrew's drive. She runs in her house knowing tonight it is completely empty. 

She sighs dropping her bag at her feet slipping of her shoes, unlocking the door and running up to her room. All she wants is her bed. 

 

She is woken up by a knock on her bedroom door. She runs her hazy eyes and sighs. Her mum walks in and Betty can only start cursing in her head. 

"Hello honey" her mum says bringing her daughter a tea. 

"Hi mum" she says taking the drink and thanking her. 

"How have you been?" Her mum says sitting herself down on the bed as Betty prompts herself up. 

"Good yeah school and work have been fine and I decided to stay her on Thursday night I was homesick and I stayed here last night but Mrs Lodge was very welcoming and she made sure Veronica stayed with me at all times." She explains awaiting her mum to shout. 

"Betty why would you get homesick?" Her mum says her tone gradually getting stricter. 

"I just was I guessing am not good at leaving home" she shrugs taking a sip of the tea. 

Her mum sighs. "I need to see someone tonight in Greendale I don't know what time I'll be back again so after work just do homework when you get in."

"That's fine mum but actually I was planning on taking a college class they are offering on journalism at the community college" she takes another sip of her tea hoping that the tea will calm her before she needs to deal with her mum. 

"You don't need that" her mum stands up crossing her arms. 

"It'll look great on cv's mum I'm paying for it with my own money" Betty sets her tea down on her bedside table. 

Her mum sighs thinking for a minute she hums. "Fine but don't be out after 10, and get a taxi home" and with that her mum left her room. 

Betty jumps up from bed quickly getting ready and packing some clothes in a bag for the party. 

*buzz buzz* Her phone vibrating on her table made Betty jump she reaches for it once changed, seeing it was Veronica. 

"Hello?" She says awaiting the voice of her preppy rave haired friend. 

"B! Hey I'm just wondering what you are wearing tonight?" She asks excidelty with a sing song tone in her voice. 

"Pink sweater and jeans, what about.." she starts to explains but is interrupted by a gasp. "No" Veronica simply replies. 

"Sorry what?" Betty scoffs looking in her mirror fixing the hair out her hair. 

"No no no I won't I mean you just can't Betty, just let me bring something round for you" Veronica says loudly in protest. 

"Um okay sure but what is wro..." Betty hears a beep and brings her phone to I front of her face to see she hung up. 

She sees the time and makes her way downstairs. She gets to the kitchen getting a cereal bar out the cupboard. She over hears her mum speaking in the dining room. 

"No! we had a deal" she hears her mum say strictly. Betty creeps round to get a better view. 

"No Hal you keep Polly away, I pay that is what we agreed!" She mum shouts, this shocking Betty. 

It's her dad on the phone so that means he and Polly are in contact with her mum. She hears her mum grunt as she looks at the screen on her phone. She slams the phone in the table and storms out the room. 

Betty waits till she has left and runs over opening her phone and seeing the number on her recent calls. She quickly takes a photo and runs for the door. 

She gets to bijou quickly seeing Kevin at the ticket booth. 

"Hey Kevin" she breaths out. 

"Hey Betty...did you run here or something?" He asks concerned. 

"Yeah yeah something like that, is Jughead here yet?" She questions looking around. 

"No he hasn't shown up yet, everything okay?" He asks exiting the ticket booth. 

She smiles to him "yeah no it is" she sighs happily. 

"So party tonight? What are you wearing?" Kevin asks as he walks with her over to the concession stand. 

"I actually don't know Veronica is going to bring an outfit over since my oink sweater and jeans was apparently not appropriate" Betty sighs rolling her eyes with a smile. 

"Ooohhh a mystery outfit, I like it" Kevin teasingly says. 

"So Betty tell me, what is happening with Jughead?" Kevin questions raising an eyebrow as they arrive at the concession stand. 

Betty goes red and quickly walks round to stand behind the counter. She turns to see Kevin his head in his hands, leaning on the counter batting his eyelashes. 

She laughs and bites her lip. "Your not going to tell him anything right?" She asks quietjy raising an eyebrow. 

Kevin nods with a huge grin. Betty fills him in quickly on all the times they walked home together he ended up spending the night on Friday. 

"Betty you better make your move before someone else does" Kevin warns her sticking his tongue out. 

She bites her lips letting out a happy sigh. 

"Come on it's a party tonight just get him in a room alone and just pounce there is no way in hell he would push you off!" Kevin says loudly shaking her by the shoulders. 

Betty laughs as he shakes her. 

"Stop attacking her Kevin she won't give you any free popcorn" Jughead says as he walks in. Kevin let's go rolling his eyes at his comment. 

"Morning Jughead" he responds turning to face him. 

He arrives over to the concession stand. He yawns the rubs his eyes. 

"You seem tired" Betty observes him looking him up and down. "No offence!" She quickly says waving her hands putting them up in front of her chest. 

Jughead let's out a small laugh under his breath. "Non taken I am tired didn't get the best sleep" he replies smiling to her as he walks behind the counter. 

"Well I better go back over to my booth" Kevin says winking skipping away. 

Betty rolls her eyes and bites her lip. 

"Oh Betty i'll keep an eye out for Veronica" He shouts before he walks in the booth. 

Betty smiles in response. "Veronica dropping by?" jughead asks running his hand through his hair before hunching over and leaning on his arms crossed over on the table. 

"Yeah she is going to drop of an outfit for me to wear tonight." She sighs looking down at him. 

"Are you unable to pick your own outfit or something?" He lets out a small muffled laugh. 

"Apparently, she didn't like what I was going to wear" She rolls her eyes playing with hair. 

"I'm sure you would have looked fine, I like what you usually wear" he says although it is very muffled as he speaks into his arms. 

Betty's face turns immediately red and she can't help but smile. "Thank you" she says shyly. 

Betty suddenly remembers her mums phone call. "Oh oh!" She says quickly pulling her phone from her pocket. 

He lifts his head up as shows him her phone. 

"The top number do you know that area code?" She asks as he takes the phone. 

"Ehhh...I believe that is Greendale" he says squinting his eyes. 

She looks to phone shocked. Tonight her mum was visiting her dad her family is in contact and she has no idea. 

"Why do you ask?" Asks looking to her. 

"It's my dad's number my mum visiting tonight" she says quietly turning her phone out. 

"you should phone him later tonight or when your mum gets back, he needs to know you want to see him" he tells her placing a hand on her shoulder rubbing his thumb back forward. 

She feels all nerves just dissolve within her. 

"Yeah I will" she looks to him with a small smile. 

He takes his hand off her shoulder as customers head over. She watches him serve them and she can't help but foolishly smile to herself. 

It gets to three and the cinema is gradually getting quieter before the it gets busy again around five. 

Betty's phone buzzes in her pocket as she sees a text from Veronica saying she will be at the cinema in five minutes which makes Betty wait even more impatiently. 

She suddenly sees the raven hair girl approaching the door so she walks round the concession stand to meet her. 

"Hey B!" Veronica calls over with a small wave. 

Betty smiles back as she arrives just in front of her. Kevin catches a glimpse of Veronica and comes out the ticket booth. 

"Hello Veronica" he says walking over. 

"Kevin hi!" She greets him excitedly. 

"Are you here to give Betty her outfit?" He was questions raising an eyebrow. 

"I sure am, here Betty" she responds handing a bag over to Betty. 

Betty opens the bag looking in. She grabs a piece of clothing pulling it. 

"What the hell is this?" She asks holding a small Black lacy crop top that would hardly cover any skin. 

"A black crop..." Veronica says grabbing it out her hand holding it up. Betty drops the bag as she speaks sighing. "V I know what it is it's just I would be better wearing a bra if I wanted to cover more" Betty scoffs sarcastically. 

"But you will look hit as fuck" Kevin chips in. 

Betty playfully hits him. She then picks up the bag reaching in it again pulling out a floral skirt. 

"I like this" she looks to Veronica. 

"Phew cause it took me forever to decide on that or denim shorts" Veronica replies with a a sigh of relief. 

Betty looks in the bag again expecting to find a jacket. "What about a jacket? It's October V?" Betty panics putting the two other pieces of clothes in the bag. 

"Thought you could borrow Jughead's" she shrgs looking to Kevin with devilish smile. 

Berty feels a flush rising up her neck bring her cheeks to become rosy. "I can't..I mean like ask to borrow his jacket" she quietly says. 

"Sure you can" Kevin scoffs. "Come on Betty that boy would do anything for you I am sure he would hand you his jacket if you said you where cold, plus you will only have that black bralete on so he will be able to tell you are cold". 

Veronica still had a devilish smirk in her face. Betty feeling completely underpowered between both Veronica and Kevin. 

"Wait a second how are we getting to the party?" Veromica interupts. 

She is right for questioning it no one has actually said how they are getting to it, she just knee Jughead usually had the role of designated driver. 

"well Veronica I was assuming you would be going with Archie?" Kevin questions folding his arms. 

"Yes yes but I don't know our source of transportation" she replies back raising an eyebrow. 

"Hey Jughead?" Kevin shouts over to the boy who exits the cinema room broom and own in hand.

"Yeah?" He calls back causing Betty to turn. 

"Are you driving us to the party?" Kevin asks. 

"Umm I mean I could yes but.." He calls in return only to be interrupted. "Yeah okay thanks your the best" Kevin shouts back before pushing Veronica and Betty towards the door. 

"Leave before he finishes his sentence" Kevin rushes Veronica out the door. 

"I'll come back at six" she says before exiting. 

Betty we also back over to the concession stand ready to ace more customers who quickly flood the lobby. 

When her shift ends she runs into the bathroom starting to get changed out her work uniform. She firstly slips on the skater skirt parting it down and then swiftly strips her top off. 

She holds up the small black top biting her lip anxiously, she hasn't worn things like this eventhough she sees Veronica in them constantly. 

She puts it on struggling to get it over her ponytail, loosing it in the struggle. Once she gets it on she unlocks the stall seeing herself in the mirror hanging above the sink. 

She is blown back by how different she looks. She dosen't look so perfect girl next door anymore. She sees her loose ponytail and decided it's better down. She combs it with her fingers and observes her makeup, sure she could do with a touch up but she hasn't the time. 

She leaves the bathroom. Seeing Kevin and Jughead changed and standing by the ticket booth. She gulps as she walks over, she cab feel nerves rise. 

"Hey" she quietly says as she arrives behind them. 

Jughead's body facing her already his eyes wonder to her from Kevin. She smiles shyly getting a smile back in response. 

Kevin turns to face her. "Sorry   
miss we are actually waiting in our friend Betty, you haven't seen her have you?" He teases putting a hand on his hip. 

Berty let's out a small laugh rolling her eyes she takes a step forward nudging him. 

Jughead still looking to her seems pretty speechless fir once she thinks. She carries on turning a brighter red. 

They hear the door open they all turn to face the door. Seeing Veronica opening the door gesturing for them to walk over and out the door. "Come on party people hurry the hell up!" She whines.

They start making their way to Fred's truck which Jughead still has borrowed from him. 

"Wait Veronica where is Archie?"Jughead stops at the front of the truck. 

"He said he was already there, so come on let's hurry it up" Veronica says playfully pushing him. 

They get in car girl in the back boys in the front. The whole car ride is Veronica moaning how slow a driver Jughead is and him laughing at her comments. 

When they reach Thronhilk the Blossom mansion. Betty looks to see about 40 cars parked all round seeing people flooding the front lawn. 

Jughead stops the car and starts getting out. Kevin following and the the girls. He locks the car and they head in hearing music blaring. 

Betty looks round seeing people dancing and drinking and pretty much anything you see at usual cliche parties on teen dramas. 

"Anything reaching your expectations?" She hears a voice say bringing her out her trance. 

She looks to see Jughead standing beside her. "Um..Yeah I mean crazily accurate" 

"Well it dosen't get much more exciting" hr says beginning to walk she walks forward too and he signals to her to follow Veronica and Kevin. 

They lead them to the kitchen. Where various drinks are being poured. Betty looks to Veronica who rushes over pushing past people.   
.  
She knows Veronica can be dangerous around drink as it was a big part of her behavioural problems back in New York. 

Betty walks over to stand behind her. 

"V" she warns her as Veronica pours some wine into a red cup. 

"Don't you worry I am limiting myself" Veronica replies with Betty worryingly sighing as she pushes past her drink in hand.

Betty looks at the various drinks across the table. She spots some lemonade and reaches for it pulling a red cup from the packet and begins to pour. She sees a hand on the bottle. 

He looks up to see Jughead lift out her hand.   
"Wha..what are you doing?" She asks as he then takes the cup from the table. 

He looks round trying to spot someone. "Hey man you don't have a lighter do you?" He asks the guy behind him. 

The guy reaches in his pocket handing him the lighter. He thinks him and hovers the lighter over the top of the cup. 

He clicks the lighter on instantly and the cup starts a fire. Berty steps back and he pours the drink in the sink. 

"Vodka. Pure vodka" he says with a small laugh. 

"Jesus Christ" Betty sighs. 

"You wanna start looking?" He asks placing the lighter on the table as he can't seem to find the guy who gave him it. 

"Um.. yeah" she replies following him out of the kitchen nudging through crowds. 

It reminds her of the football game when she was bathing through crowds holding his arm. 

She looks to him who is closely infront of her. Her eyes drift to his hand and she pictures herself just grabbing it. How would he react? He wouldn't be to weirded out right? I mean it wasn't like he pushed her hand of on Thursday when Veronica scared them. 

She bites her lips eyes still on his hand. She can feel her face heating up and her hands sweat. She contemplates it for another minute but she bumps into his back as he stops. 

"You okay?" He asks her. 

"Yeah I'm fine" she sighs. 

They start heading up the stairs various people greet Jughead as they pass him. 

She inches closer to him as they walk towards a very crowded corridor. 

Jughead stops. "Jason's room is at the end of the corridor" 

"Is that a queue to get in or something" she questions. 

He lets out a small laugh. "Most of those people are looking for somewhere to bang but I am guessing someone is in Jason's room right now so yeah pretty much is a queue" he then says looking to her. 

She goes bright red not realising at all that that is what these peoples intentions are. 

"Should we wait?" She asks quitely. 

"Yeah I mean that is where the most answers will be" he shrugs. 

They wait at a quiet area near the stairs. 

"are all parties here this crowded?" She asks playing with her skirt. 

"Yeah it gets more crowded with every hour" he sighs. "So are you thinking you could get to parties or you going to try avoid them" he asks looking to her. 

She hums "I guess i'm somewhere in the middle, maybe I would enjoy it more if they put on some good music" she lets out a small groan. 

He lets out a sigh then small laugh "get used to it it's shit SoundCloud remixes alllllll night long" he exaggerates. 

Betty laughs at his comment making him smile. 

They stand comfortably talking for the next hour or so watching the corridor gradually getting fewer people as they walk away sick of the wait. 

They move over to stand in the corridor. Standing awkwardly amongst people kissing. 

The door opens and Jughead nudges Betty getting her attention. 

He walks over quickly as all others waiting seem preoccupied. She follows and He opens the door for her and shuts it behind them.

"Where do teenage boys hide things?" She asks looking round a large room which is surprisingly clean. 

"Umm.. in drawers, under the bed anywhere which is unsuspecting to parents" he says walking over to a wardrobe pulling the door open. 

They rummage through the room and find nothing both sighing once they start searching things they already have looked through. 

"I don't think we are going to have any luck" she gives in turning to face him as he stands next to the bed. 

"I agree, anywhere else you can think of that might have anything on Polly?" He asks as he starts walking over to her. 

"Maybe Mr Blossom has a study we could give that a try?" She suggests. 

He nods and heads to the door. It suddenly swings open making Jughead stand back. 

"Oh hey Jug!" A drunken Kevin says stumbling in with a boy clinged to his jacket. 

"Are you in her with someone?!" He stumbled further into the room hand still on the doorknob. 

He looks to see Betty standing beside him. 

"Oh my fuck shit sorry fuck this is awkward, look am sorry but guys you should lock the door if you want more privacy" Kevin backs up the boy behind him backing up to. 

"No no it's not" Betty and jughead say in unison equally flushing red at his comment. 

Kevin spots keys on the bedside table. Jughead's eye immediately observing his next moves. 

"I'll lock it for you" he whispers.

"Wait no Kevin!" Jughead rushes over as Kevin shuts the door. The hear a clicking sound and a jungle of keys. 

Betty freezes at the thought she is locked in her sisters ex boyfriends bedroom with they guy she likes and who knows when they I'll be let out. 

She looks to him turning around and he lets out a sigh then a small laugh. She lets out a small laugh in relief that he is at least finding the situation humourous. 

"I should get smarter friends" He says walking over to the bed to sit down.

Berry smiles to him and nervously sits next to him. "What should we do?" 

He bites his lip and moves his head to look at her. "I guess we need to wait until someone has the common sense to pick up the keys and unlock the door" 

They are stuck in the room for the next hour only hearing the music getting louder and more cheers as more people arrive. 

They casually talk about school and work. Both now laying back on the bed their legs still dangling of the side. 

"Wait so your music teacher was having affairs with students? That's disgusting!" Betty states disgusted trying to imagine a 30 year old woman with 16 year olds. 

"Yeah she was disgusting, sadly Archie got caught up with all that but she was eventually caught with someone else and the guys parents blackmailed her into leaving." He explains stretching his arms out which made Betty turn her head to look at him. 

"Was she like you know.. um pressuring them too..." She stutters her face flushing red. She would just come out and day sex if they weren't in a dark room alone on the bed at a party. 

"Sex? Yeah but apparently nothing was pressured Archie said everything that happened he wanted to happen" he then runs his hand through his hair before shaking his head rolling his eyes. 

She wants to ask him if he has ever done anything. I mean he hasn't had a girlfriend but he is great looking and Kevin says he is popular with girls at school he is just oblivious to the attention. She can feel heat rising in her body, I mean it isn't to weird to ask. She gulps and looks down playing with her fingers. 

"Have you... ever done... or had?" She slowly says stuttering before getting the words out. She feels his eyes on her but she refuses to turn round cause her nerves are already boiling over the top. 

He sighs turning his eyes of her. "Are you asking if i'm virgin?" He asks and Betty can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

"I guess yeah" she says in a quiet mumble of embarrassment. 

"I'm not no" he simply says. Betty jerks up turning her face to look at him. 

He lets out a small laugh. "Is that so hard to believe Cooper" he smiles to her with a raised eyebrow. 

She flushes red biting her lip to stop her from saying anything stupid. 

"It wasn't all romantic with rose petals and candles if that is what you are thinking. I was drunk a girl came over started flirting and Mr being the lightweight that I'd am I drunkenly flirted back. I should have said no but I was as drunk as her. I was so drunk I couldn't even make out who it was and that frightens me half to death." He admits with a slight scoff. 

Betty feels slight relief that means he isn't tied to a girl. But her flushed face still remains bright red. 

"So you can't... like remember if it was good or anything?" She says making the conversation just that bit more awkward. 

She sees him prompt himself up. "I remember it being awkward sweaty and waking up with scratch marks on my back and a red mark on my neck" he grunts as he stretches his arms up.

Betty suddenly gets a picture in her head of the hungover boy searching his half naked body of the marks. She couldn't get any more flushed and embarrassed if she could. 

"So do you think it was a girl at your school?" She quietly asks as Jughead brings his arms down from stretching and puts them either side of him putting his weight on them. 

"I mean I think so I remember knowing of her before flirting with her I just can't remember anything else and I mean who knows maybe she knows fine well that it was me" He sighs.

"Yeah that's true" Betty replies looking to him.

"So Betty since you know I very personal thing on my behalf, may u ask you something?" He smirks to her. 

Betty grits her teeth making her lips form an awkward smile as her cheeks flush even more red. "I mean sure but I'm not that interesting" 

"On the contraire Betts I believe you are very intriguing. But my question is, what are the things that stand between you and complete happiness?" He questions. 

Betty looks to him shocked as she did not expect and the fact he called her 'betts' practically made her heart flutter. 

He lets out a small laugh at Betty's expression "Didn't expect that type of question?" 

She smiles and shyly looks down "yeah no I didn't" 

"So what's your answer?" He then asks this making Betty looks up. 

"My mother" she shrugs simply. 

He lets out a short laugh Betty smiling in response. 

"Well abbreviate what does she do to stop you from being happy?" 

"I guess not let me have freedom or my own opinions on things....." She looks to him before continuing and he is nodding to her to carry on.

"She has told me who to associate myself with and how I should act around them. She told me that I belong in a private school so I don't make anymore mistakes like Polly. She taught me that everyone outside our family where cruel even though she was the one being cruel. She has kept me from being able to see my own sister" she says getting quieter before she notices her hands sting with pain she release her fingers discreetly with a slight wince of pain. 

"Have you ever told anyone like Veronica stuff like this?" He asks concerned sounding. 

Betty shakes her head. "We are close yeah but she doesn't really understand it all so well" 

"Have you told her about your palms?" He questions gaining direct eye contact with her. 

She freezes her eyes drifting to her palms which are still flushing red. "No" she whispers under her breath. 

"When did you?..." she continues as he sees him take his attention to her palms. 

"Your first day at the bijou when you served a customer I caught a glimpse of them" he sighs. 

She bites her lips not knowing what to say. 

"you shouldn't feel ashamed or anything, It's how you unleash your anger. Obviously it's terrible you are hurting yourself but leaving it so build up inside of you, makes it alot worse" he tells her placing his hand over hers. 

She feels like she could cry. Someone has seen something so horrible about herself but they have accepted it and wants to help her, talk to her about it. She lets out a stuttered sigh as she relaxes. She squeezes his hand making him rub his thumb on the back of it. 

They stay there for what feels likes minutes but is only seconds. It's a comfortable silence, nothing is needed to be said. 

There heads jerk as they hearing chatter outside the door. Their hands falling out of each others grasp. 

They hear keys jingle then the door flings open. 

A couple comes in and spots them on the bed. Jughead rolls his eyes and laughs. "Archie?" He asks.

Archie laughs his hands round Veronica's waist. "Jug hey"

Jughead stands up and gestures Betty to follow. 

"Veronica? You alright?" She asks passing the couple. 

Veronica laughs. "Yeah B I'm fine just run along now" she smiles to her. 

Betty give her a small smile before shutting the door behind her locking it. 

She follows Jughead down the stairs keeping his body close to hers. 

"you ant to go find some soda or something" he asks her turning his head close to her ear. 

This making her cheeks go deeply red. She lets out a small 'yeah' just loud enough that he can here it. 

They get over to a large fridge within the blossoms kitchen. Jughead opens the door of the fridge reaching fur q can of lemonade. 

"This okay?". He asks standing up, handing over the can. 

"Yeah thanks" she tale it from him as he crouches down for another. 

"Has anyone seen a Jughead Jones?!" A voice shout entering the kitchen. 

Jughead turns his head to Betty both sharing an equally confused expression. 

He stands up looking round catching eye contact with the guy who shouted for him. 

"That's me" he states as Betty turns her body to face him too. 

"Kevin is shouting for you he passed out and he gained some consciousness, you where who he was asking for.." the boy explained pointing in the direction of the living room. 

Jughead rolls his eyes. "Stay here I'll be right back" he says to Betty sighing with a smirk. 

She smiles back feeling a butterflies erupt in her stomach. He could be here spending time with anyone and he choose her. The most boring girl ever. She has even been able to show him her palms, the one thing she hates about herself most and he held her hand reassuring her she is okay. She hasn't had a chance to feel like this with something. 

"Betty Cooper right?" She heard a voice ask behind her. 

She turns slowly as she recognises it. 

She is now facing Sabrina, the girl who approached Jughead at the football game. 

"Yeah that's me?" She replies raising an eyebrow. 

"You remember me from the cinema and football, I'm a friend of Jughead's" Sabrina bitchiness is really shown through what she said. 

"Yep I remember you" Betty gulps picking up her soda. 

Just as she is about to take a sip Sabrina places her hand on the cup. "Can I have a sip?" 

"Um...Sure but if you want your own.." Betty tries to agree and suggest for her to get her own but Sabrina has already time the can and had a small sip. 

She hovers her hand over the can as she puts her lips at Betty looking her up and down. 

"So.. you enjoying the party?" Betty break the awkward silence. 

"Cut the crap, Betty..Cooper" she snaps. 

"What?" Betty says in shock. "I was just asking if.." 

"Listen I know all about your sister. Straight A student, cheerleader, perfect pissy prude princess by day..." Sabrina inched closer to Betty with a devilish smirk on her face. "...But by night she was freak in sheets she devil" 

Betty froze her face growing more disgusted. Sabrina sighs and raises an eyebrow. 

"Look am not saying all siblings are alike but if you happen to be the same just know that Jughead is very attracted to Blondes with green eyes, you might just get as lucky as I did" Betty looks to her in horror but she only looks back to her with a simple smile and passes her her lemonade before exiting. 

What does she mean get lucky? What does she mean by 'prissy prude princess'? Or what the hell does she mean by 'freak in the sheets she devil's? 

Her sister and Jason just loved each other and they had sex and they just weren't careful enough. She wasn't like what Sabrina described her to he like. Her sister wasn't a 'slut', she couldn't be. 

And "get as luck as I did" what was she referring too. Jughead hates her nothing would ever happen between them. He wouldn't let it happen...If he had any self control. Thoughts whirled through her head causing her eyes screw up. Was she the one Jughead slept with? Is that ehat "get lucky" meant. 

Betty feels her right palm sting and there is blood covering her finger nails. She feels a slight panic rise in her chest so she wonders over to the sink washes the blood of, then reaches for her lemonade. 

She takes a mouthful hoping it will help just get her mind to refresh. But this wasn't the case. 

Everything slowed down. Her head felt heavy and her eyes where stinging. She tried to look round but her yes went hazy. Her whole body felt unstable and she felt as though someone had sent a tranquilliser right into her neck. 

She gulps and takes a step forward. She slowly walks but has no idea where too. She dosen't even know why she is walking. She feels her face start to form a grin evethough she dosen't feel like she wants too. 

Her vision is becoming clearer but she is seeing everything more coloured more vibrant like all her senses had been intensified. 

She stumbles slightly and grabs onto a a stair railing. She looks round and sees a familiar face standing in the living room. 

"Betty?" She hears the voice and it is a weird tone and she smile when she realises who it is. 

She beings to slowly walks over looking to her feet. 

Jughead raises his eyebrows in concern as he walks towards Betty. She sees her stumble a little so he rushes over. 

"Betty is everything okay?" He asks putting his arm out in case she needs to steady herself. 

She grabs on and looks up to him. She smiles biting her lip. "Hey" she hears her self speak and laugh. 

"Did you drink something?" He questions walking her over to a quieter area. 

She shakes her head laughing. 

"Are you sure?...you seem really out of it?" He pushes another question. 

She rolls her eyes and giggles. She puts a hand up to his face. "Why are you worrying?" 

He looks back to her flushing red as her hand touches his cheek, he then gulps and shakes his head. He lifts her hand down. 

"Did someone give you something?" Jughead once again asks. This frustrating Betty she tries inching closer to him. 

"I gave Sabrina my lemonade" she says lifting a hand up to his chest fiddling with his grey jumper. 

She looks to her hand and starts giggling. 

Jughead sighs knowing exactly what has happened. She would have put some sort hallucinogenic pill in her drink for some sick joke. 

"Betty I think you might have taken something like an LSD. I'm going to take you home okay?" He says loudly to her hoping that it worries her maybe even being able to snap her out of it. 

She bites her lip again and observes his face. 

"Juggie" she giggles. 

Jughead cringes at the nickname not knowing how to react. 

"Yeah?" He questions in hope she gives him an understandable answer. 

"Can I get lucky?" She whispers into his ear. 

He backs up in shock. He goes deep red not knowing what to say he looks round trying to avoid her eye contact. 

He grits his teeth thinking what to say. "Betty I really don't think you know what you are saying we need to get you home" he takes her hand and leads her through the crowd. 

"Where are you going? Can't you stay" she says stopping him. 

"We need to get you away from the party" he states pulling her forward. 

She stops again and simply shakes her head. 

"Come on" he tries again. 

She walks forward. She goes up to his ear. "We should stay don't you think?" 

He can't believe she is acting this seductively. He knows the effects but they didn't know they could ever get this intense. 

He shakes him self and drags Betty forward, heading straight to the door. 

"Leaving so soon" He turns round to see Sabrina standing hands on her hips. 

Jughead groans. "Sabrina what the fuck did you do?" He says sighing looking to Betty beside him in a weird trance looking round mouth open and eyes wide. 

She walks towards him finishing the last of her sentence up close to his face in a whisper. "I wanted to loosen her up get the party girl started in her, plus she wanted to get lucky like I did" 

"What does that even mean?" He asks in frustration as Sabrina walks away. 

"You'll realise soon enough" she winks. 

He rolls his eyes pulling on Betty's arm telling her to walk with him. 

"Please don't make me go" she tilts her head and she pouts to him. 

"Come on Betts let's just go" 

They walk towards Fred's car and he helps her in. 

"You got your seatbelt on?" He asks strictly as he closes the door. 

She nods. He starts walking over to the door on the other side of the car. 

He straps himself in. 

"Why did we leave?" Betty asks in a whine. 

"Because some sick butch thought it would be funny to drug your he grunts back starting the car. 

"Is that why I can feel colours?" She giggle touching the car seat beneath her. 

He sighs and drives off. 

"Are you mad at me?" Betty questions him quietly. 

"Not you Betts no" he replies eyes focused on the road. 

"There's that nickname again" she continues to giggle shifting in her chair to roll down the window. 

"What are you doing?" He aka looking over but still trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

"It's so warm" she moans rolling the window down. 

"It's October!" He replies trying to make her stop. 

He sees her shift her uncomfortably in her chair, she groans and starts feeling the hem of her shirt. In a swift movement she takes her top of and sighs. 

Jughead tries to avoid his eyes and his face goes an uncontrollable red. 

"Betty you need to put your top back on" he says quietly, gulping taking a turn on the road. 

She groans again. 

"why?" She whispers. 

"Because anyone could see you" 

"But I don't care I just want you to see me" she replies biting her lip and he can feel her eyes on him. 

"Betty what if your mum is home she is going to get the wrong idea" he wiped sweat of his forehead. 

"So?" She furrows her eyebrows. 

"Your mum will kill us both" he strictly responds. 

She rubs her eyes. 

"Are your eyes sore?" He instantly reacts catching her do it. 

She nods and let's out a small whine. 

He turns the last turn before they reach her house.

"Are you coming in with me?" She tilts her head to face him. 

"To make sure you get to bed okay" he replies as they reach the house. 

She unclips the seatbelt swinging the door open quickly jumping out. 

Jughead sighs and reaches for her top of the floor. 

He glimpses to Betty trying take of her heels off but slightly stumbles. 

He rushes out the car to her side helping her up the stairs to her house. 

"Do you have the keys?" He asks simply so hr can understand it. 

She gets the keys out her bag and unlocks the door. 

She grabs his hands and closes the door behind them. 

Send closes the distance between them and he steps backwards quickly. 

She tilts her head. "What's wrong Juggie?" 

"Let's just get you to bed" he says walking towards the stairs. 

Her small seductive smile fades to a pout. 

She squeezes his hand, as the wall up the stairs.

He lets out a breath of frustration as he is finding it so hard to see her like this. 

He stops outside her door, letting go of her hand gesturing for her to go in. 

"Aren't you coming in?" She asks as she stops beside him at the door. 

He let's out a small laugh. "You can get in bed yourself" 

"I can't Juggie" she pouts. 

He rolls his eyes and walks in. 

She smiles and walks behind him. 

"Get in bed" he says pointing to her made up bed. 

She groans and she strips her skirt off causing Jughead to look away facing his body around. 

He spots his beanie and grabs it off her table as it is all fixed he is about to thank her but   
he hears the bed creak so he looks round to see her wrapping her blankets round her. 

"Are you okay from here?" He jokingly says raising an eyebrow. 

She smiles to him doing her infamous lip bite. 

"Is there a reason you aren't attracted to me?" She blurts out unexpectedly. 

Jughead freezes and his eyes look round the room as he nervously searches for something so he doesn't have eye contact with her. 

"Don't get what you are saying?" He uses as an excuse. 

She smiles seductively. "Why won't you make a move?" She asks quietly. 

Jughead burns red and scratches the back of his neck. 

"Well?" She says with a smirk. 

"You are....Attractive of course you are, but I just didn't know that is what you wanted, when you aren't drugged up" he explains gently as he starts walking closer to the bed. 

She hums. "Normal Betty just doesn't want to admit it" 

"Is that so?" He teasingly asks. 

"Don't you prefer me like this Juggie? Isn't this how you and Sabrina ended up doing it together, she was out of it too?" She raises herself up on her elbows her duvet falling slightly showing the top of her bra. 

Jughead gives her a look of horror. "Me and Sabrina what?" 

"Having sex" she says sadly with a sigh. 

He shakes his head. "I've never had...." 

Realisation hits him hard. It's like flashbacks to that night has just started whirling in his mind. He can see a blonde and now he can recognise her so clearly. 

"Oh my fucking god" he says in disgust. 

Betty looks to him with a tired face. 

"Listen you need to get a good sleep so just try okay? And maybe leave work tomorrow" he says standing right beside her bed. 

She giggles looking up at him. She runs and arm up his arm and her eyes drift to his lips. 

"No Betty" he says placing a hand on her shoulder rubbing his thumb calmly. 

She huffs and falls back against the pillow. 

She closes her eye slowly when her head hits the pillow. 

Jughead contemplates it for a second but her leans over and kisses her temple. 

Her eyes watch him and she lets out a small giggle. 

She watches him leave the room giving one last lip bite before completely falling asleep. If only she would remember any of it..


	4. Chapter 4

Betty wakes up with a throbbing head ache. She sits up and gasps as her head feels heavy on her body. 

She sees her phone light up out the corner of her eye. 

Jughead: Hi Cooper, so you might have abit of a headache this morning and idk for sure if you'll remember but you where tricked into try making some sort of LSD last night. I think you should take the day off today me and Kevin can handle it. 

She reads the text in awe and eventhough she was just reminded of her being drugged last night, she foolishly smiles that he had woken up and text her. 

She replies back quickly her thumbs frantically typing. She agrees to phone in sick eventhough she is dieing to see him. 

After she hits send she slowly gets out of bed and makes her way done stairs. 

Her mum sits at the dining room table reading the newspaper with a cup of black coffee. 

"Hey mum" she greets her quietly.

"Morning Elizabeth, shouldn't you be at work?" Her mum questions placing the newspaper down. 

Betty grits her teeth she forgot her mum would question her on this. 

"My head is just so sore and I feel really ill so I'm going to just call in sick" he explains getting herself a glass of water. 

Her mum sighs and picks up the paper again as Betty makes her way upstairs. 

Betty honestly thought that some sort of protest would come out of her mother but she let her go willingly upstairs and stay off work. 

She falls back on her bed in exhaustion and sighs as she rolls over under her dovet. She is back asleep again in seconds. 

She feels her eyes slowly open and rubs them and sits up. 

Her eyes drift round her room and it definitely doesn't seem like morning anymore. 

She grabs her phone looking at time and she gasps slightly as it reads 16:30

She has slept for another 7 hours after waking up earlier. 

She notices there are notifications on her phone looking through them she notices there are missed calls from Veronica and texts off her asking her to pick up. 

She sighs and prompts herself up phoning her. 

She awaits on Veronica's preppy voice after the ringing. 

She hears a hello and her heart stops. 

She had phoned Jughead instead. 

"Betty? You there?" He asks with a small laugh. 

She gulps and let's out a light chuckle. "Yeah yeah sorry" 

"Everything okay? Why'd you call?" 

She smiles to herself knowing she could tell him the truth about actually wanting to phone Veronica but she knows she should take advantage of the situation. 

"Thought you would be missing me at work" she jokes biting her lip. 

She hears him let out a small laugh before sighing. "No not at all it's alot quieter actually" 

She rolls her eyes to herself. "Really quieter, sure you aren't meaning more boring" 

"Yeah that's what I meant.. It's been really boring and busy" he groans as he complains about the business. 

"Really on a weekend? I would have never imagined it being busy" she sarcastically teases. She dosen't know why she is suddenly feeling confident enough to tease him she would have never have done this a week ago or even a day ago. 

"Hey! Sarcasm is my thing" he responds. 

Making her blush she told on her stomach on her bed. "I must just be spending to much time with you, I'm picking up on your humour" she bites her lip after she says this anxious for his response. 

"I wouldn't say too much time at all I think that you are just realising what a funny guy I am" she can here the confidence in his voice, laughing at his comment. 

"Maybe I'm just realising what a sarcastic guy you are" she playfully replies. 

He lets out a small laugh and her stomach tightens when she hears it. She glimpses over to her desk seeing his beanie isn't there. 

"Did I give you back your beanie last night" she asks rolling on her back then sitting up. 

"Uh...Yeah yeah well I mean I picked up in your room when I took you home last night" he explains, he sounds nervous and betty furrows her eyebrows in confusion. 

"So I'm guessing you have it on?" She quietly asks in disappointment that she dosen't have something of his anymore. 

"Yep and you'll never see my full head of hair again" he teases. 

She sighs but dosen't mean to as loud as she does. "That is disappointing" 

"Have you got something against my beanie?" 

"Not exactly I just prefer seeing your hair" she dosen't even stop herself from saying it. 

"Well too bad cooper....So what are you doing tonight?" Her heart stops. 

Is he asking to see her? Is it a date? 

She gulps then quietly replies. "I'm most likely on house arrest" 

"That's too bad, I was just going to suggest that we..." 

"I'll sneak out!" She stops him practically shouting it into her phone. 

He laughs. "You sound really eager to take Archie's dog a walk with me?" 

She lets out a small breath to relax her. "Sorry I just need out my house" she lies. 

"Well if you can sneak out around seven thirty then I could meet out just outside Archie's house" he suggests. 

"I'm sure I can make it out by seven thirty" she sighs. 

"Well I'll see you then?" 

"Yeah, bye Jug" 

"Bye betts" 

As she hangs up she yelps out a small sound a glee. Pulling the phone to her chest. 

She goes for a shower then dries off eventually getting dressed. 

She makes her way down stairs to see if her mum happened to be making dinner. 

"Mum?" She calls out as she stands in the living room. 

"Yes honey" she hears her mum call from the dining room. 

Betty makes her way through. 

"What do you want?" He mother asks as Betty reaches the door. 

"I was just going to ask if I could skip tea am stilling not feeling the best" Betty asks as she looks to her mum as her mum has old newspapers scattered across the table. 

"Yes yes that's fine, can you please go back upstairs I'm trying to get some work done" Her mother agrees with a sigh then marches over to the door to close it on Betty. 

Berty walks back upstairs wondering what on earth her mum is doing. 

She sits on her bed as she reaches her bedroom. She pulls her phone out as the time reads. 7:00

She has had another half hour so she checks her outfit looks okay. 

She wears jeans and a blue knitted jumper with a trench coat covering her. She also slips on shoes she has in her closet. 

She sits and waits but time seems to be slowing down. 

She switches on music on her laptop linking it up to her speakers just incase her mum noticed that there was no noise coming from Betty's room. 

By the time the clock strikes to 7:30 she is finished everything she needs to do. She rushes down stairs but makes sure she is light on her feet. 

When she gets to the front door she slowly unlocks it making sure it dosen't make too much noise. 

She successfully gets out without her mum catching her and sees Jughead waiting petting Archie's dog. 

She walks quickly still worrying at the chance Alice Cooper will run out the house and drag her by the hair back in. 

She sees Jughead lift his head noticing her and she immediately goes bright red wrapping her arms round her squeezing her stomach to stop the nerves building. 

"Hey" she greets him quietly. 

"Hey, can't believe you actually made it out the House" he teases with a smug smile standing up straight. 

"neither can I to be completely honest" she sighs with a shy smile. 

They start walking forward and Betty couldn't get closer to him if she tried. They gradually became closer and closer until there arms kept grazing each others and they didn't bother moving. 

"Sabrina dropped by work today" he says to her biting the inside of his mouth after. 

Betty gulps knowing that that wouldn't have been for any good reason. "what did she want?" 

"She actually wanted to see you" 

Betty looks up to him with a confused expression. "Me?" 

He shrugs now looking to her. "I asked her why but she ignored me" 

"what else did she say?" She asks facing forward. 

"I don't know if you remember anything about last night but you kinda helped figure out who I slept with" he sigh with gritted teeth as he relives the awkward situation. 

Betty gasps slightly in realisation. She feels almost betrayed and she definitely feels some anger and not to even like she can now fully admit she was jealous. 

"She wanted to talk to you about that?" Betty looks to her hands fiddling with her sleeves. 

"Yeah she actually apologiesed for thinking she could use it against me" he replies noticing her hands so he lets out a sigh. 

He can see her fingers disappear into the sleeves clenching at her fists. Her expression has gone blank so he has no idea why she is feeling anxious but maybe she is angry. 

They both contemplate what to do or say as a silence falls upon them. He dosen't know if he should ask her about it or if he should just hold her hand or something more like a hug. 

"I forgot to even ask what the dogs name is" she lets out suddenly. 

"Vegas, no idea why" he replies noticing blood in her finger tips her eyes looks to him and her eyes darts away immediately in embarrassment. 

She feels her chest get heavy. He then grabs her hand making her gasp slightly. She looks at their hands and she stutters out a mix of words but he sighs then 'shushs' her. 

"Consider yourself lucky Cooper I'm not good with much physical contact" he jokes to her making her mouth form a small smile.

She shyly laughs. She tightens her grip. "I do Jones I do" 

"You ever walked a dog?" He asks her handing the lead to her other hand. 

She shakes her head grabbing the lead. The dog pulls forward a little and her feet react in enough time to hold her up more. Jughead lets out a small laugh seeing her worried expression. 

They carry on walking until they realise it's 9:00 and they should get heading back. Betty still ahold of Vegas she keeps looking to the dog and completely forgets that her fingers are intertwined with his. 

"Archie was telling me before that Veronica was wanting you to phone her, she was worried about last night since she never seen us leaving" Jughead says to her as she looks down at the dog with a small smile. 

Betty flushes red knowing Veronica did want to get in contact she just accidentally phone him instead. "I better phone her when I get in or I'll get bombarded with questions tomorrow at school." 

He nods then gulps quietly but he tightens his grip on Betty's hand making her look up. "Do you remember anything else about last night? Just in curiosity that it's not still serious memory loss" 

Betty hums as she tries to remember. "I do remember being in the Jason's bedroom and everything before anything happened but everything else is foggy, I'm just sorry you had to deal with that" 

Jughead laughs slightly at her apology making smile. "You don't need to apologise the party was so shit anyway I needed a reason to get away" 

Betty let out a small laugh combined with a sigh knowing he was telling the truth. 

"I'm guessing Archie and Kevin go to them a lot" Betty asks.

"Yeah they do, Archie is even wanting to have one this weekend coming" he rolls his eyes as he says. 

"His dad is letting him have one?" Betty raises an eyebrow. 

"Well his dad won't be in he is going to finalise the divorce between him and Archie's mum in Chicago" Jughead explains looking down at Betty. 

"Yeah Veronica mentioned the divorce, that'll be upsetting for him" Betty replies looking forward notcing g her house. 

Jughead sighs. "I know he is struggling with it, he is finding it hard to register everything so he'll turn to anything to take his mind of it" 

"I'm guessing you'll be attending this party?" She sees him tilt his head back. 

"Who knows, I might go somewhere else get away from all the assholes Archie will invite but no doubt he will lose control of the party and need me to come shut it down" hr smiles to the side of his mouth. 

"Where would you go?" Alot of various ideas flash in Betty's mind so she asks this with a totally different motive behind it. 

He shrugs as he notices they are only a few steps away from their houses. "Depends really, what will you be doing this Saturday?" 

Betty cheeks turn red and she grins. "Umm well I might go to pops after our long shift at the bijou to hide from the Seth Rogan movie taking place next door" 

He laughs at her comment and nods with a smile looking to her. "that's weird's that is my hiding place too" he teases. 

"Never! What a coincidence" she sarcastically replies as they stop standing outside Betty's house. 

He laughs smiling to her to which she shyly smiles back. 

"Well I guess I'll take the dog and let you go back home, I hope your mum won't give you to hard a time" he says reaching for the lead out her hand. She gives it to him with a small sigh. 

"Hell will be released no doubt but it will be worth it, thanks for taking me a walk" she jokes with him responding in a small laugh looking down at their hands still intertwined. 

They relesee the grip of their hands at the same time. Betty suddenly feels as though her heart has shattered she hated the feeling of her hand without his hand in it. 

"I'll see you Friday Betts" he says stepping backwards. 

She looks down at her feet with a smile.  
"Yeah suppose you will" 

He smiles back before turning g his body fully heading down the Andrew's drive. 

She walks up her porch a smile still plastered to her face. 

She looks over the door before gulping and slowly opening it. All the lights are off so she is guessing her mum must be in her bed. 

She steps in and closes the door gently behind her locking it, suprised her mum even left it open. 

She walks upstairs lightly on her feet, she stops on the landing and her eyes drift to her mums door with light shining out it. 

She sighs then walks towards her room, music still playing. She walks over to the laptop turning it off then walking over to her light switch and turning it off. 

She changes quickly and gazes out her window before closing the curtains. 

She catches someone in the window and she squints her eyes trying to figure out who it is. She suddenly jumps hearing her phone ring. 

She reaches to get it off her desks realising it is Veronica phoning. 

"Hey V" she greets quietly. 

"Don't hey V me! I have been trying endlessly to get in contact with you all day!" 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I was sleeping forost of the day then I tried to phone you back and...." Betty gulps in regret knowing she should have called her earlier, she dosen't want to finish the sentence. 

"um no no I don't think you did! I have had no missed calls!" 

"I accidentally phoned Jughead I didn't mean to it was an honest mistake I just woke up from sleeping for like seven hours and my eyesight was hazy and I just clicked on a notification and it was suddenly phoning someone and I thought it must have been you" she quickly explains as she walks back over to window. 

She catches jughead in the window speaking to Archie beside him laughing then they both disappear. Betty smiles remembering their hands holding one anothers, this causing her to not pay attention to Veronica in the phone. 

"B?!" 

Betty jumps up and pulls the curtain close. "Yeah yeah sorry"

They talk for the next half hour before they both become equally tired. 

Betty falls back into her bed and as soon as she hits her head on the pillow she is sound asleep. 

 

"Elizabeth"  
"Elizabeth" 

Betty hears her mother's strict voice immediately walking up when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm up I'm up" she quietly replies. 

"You have slept through your alarm you are going to have to get ready quickly be down stairs in ten minutes" her mum tell her shutting the door behind as she walks out. 

Betty swings her legs from the bed and quickly changes into her school uniform grabbing her beg then running down stairs. 

Once her mum drops her off at school she meets Veronica and they run into there first class getting in just in time. 

"So Betty am guessing Jughead must have mentioned Archie's intentions for this weekend" Veronica turns to her as they are settled in their seats. 

"Yes he has briefly" Betty replies knowing fine well how this conversation is going. 

"Well Archie has mentioned that he is happy for me to come with a guest" she nudges Betty with a grin. 

Betty bites her lip and hums. 

"Oh but you already have plans?" 

"Well I mean I just was taking with Jug and he said he wasn't really wanting to be there all night and I suggested after our shifts that we could go to Pops" Betty shrugs flushing red and Veronica's mouth opens in suprise. 

Veronica scoffs then looks Betty with a raised eyebrow. 

"So you asked him on a date?! Like who are you where the fuck is Betty and was this on the phone you asked him?! Like seriously where is this confidence coming from?" 

Betty let's out q small groan with a shy smile.  
"I just like him is all and plus last night we were out....." Betty stops her self from explaining as she sees Veronica's expression grow more shocked. 

 

"You were out with him last night?!" She says loudly causing some head to turn in their direction. 

Betty shushs her elbowing her. "We took Archie's dog a walk is all" 

"You took Vegas a walk at night and asked him on a date! there is no way you's aren't officially going out, I mean have neither of you made a move" Veronica responds in a near enough whisper. 

"we held hands...Just cause we were you know cold but apart from that no" Betty avoids telling her the real reason and shyly admits to them but really pushing forward. 

"you do want him to make a move right?" Veromica asks seeing how flushed Betty is. 

Bettu gulps. "Yeah no of course I'm just nervous is all" 

"That's too sweet B but you know maybe he is just waiting on you to advance and do something" Veronica says turning her head to face the teacher. 

Betty joins her facing the front and she sighs knowing Veronica is probably right. 

 

When Betty gets home that day she immediately goes to her room hardly greeting her mum as she passes her in the kitchen. 

She does homework until her mum calls for tea. 

As they sit at the table her mum reads an old paper. 

"Mum why are reading a paper from like 2 years ago?" She questions as she picks up her fork and knife. 

"what ever do you mean? This newspaper is from last week not two years ago" she replies taking a drink of wine. 

"No the headline. Blossom maple syrup the facility the Blossoms produce it in was rebuilt two years ago. I remember cause....." Betty was stops with her mum loudly putting her glass down on the table. 

"Elizabeth" her mum warns her with a loud and strict whisper. 

Betty looks at her back carrying on eating. 

"Thank you for dinner mum but I have alot of homework so I will be in my room for the rest of the night" Betty gets up and pushes in her chair but waiting around for her mums response. 

She rushes up stairs and goes into her room, immediately grabbing her phone and headphones sitting down on her bed. 

She sighs as she scrolls through her Spotify trying to find music but nothing is making her want to listen she gets frustrated and unplugs her headphones tossing them on the floor. 

She would phone Veronica but she never really understood everything that went on with her and her family. 

She knew the headline cause Polly had a huge argument with her parents the night before because Jason wanted her to come as a date to the reopening of the building but her parents didn't want her going and being around the family. 

Betty sits in her bed for the rest of the night scrolling endlessly through any social media bored out of her mind. 

She looks to her clock as it reads 7:30, she would just go to sleep but she knows she won't sleep the whole night going to sleep that early. 

She wonders over to her window just to see the outside and if Jughead happened to be in Archie's room. She peaks behind her curtain being cautious just incase he sees her. 

There he was in the window on the phone leaning on the window sill with the window open. 

She smiles as she sees him without the beanie and he is running his hand through his hair then she can see him yawning putting a hand over his face. 

He looks frustrated which makes her smile quickly fade. 

She continues watching noticing him getting more and more frustrated. 

He hangs up after a while with Betty still looking at him she notices how he suddenly looks upset and honestly like he was on the verge of crying. 

She wants to call over to him but she knows there houses are just that bit far to be speaking out the windows. 

She sighs and walks out behind the curtain to stand there seeing him looking down at the ground then she sees his head lift up slightly so closes the curtains in a instant. Jumping back mentally slapping herself.

She knows that he would have seen her and knew she was looking at him.

How does she explain to him why she was watching him out her window. 

She goes on to her bed and curls up in embarrassment. She keeps telling herself that he wouldn't have noticed but she knows for fact he would have. 

She hears her phone buzz beside her, guessing it is Veronica she stalls turning over to looks at it. 

She sighs as she picks up turning it on to see that it was in fact no Veronica but Jughead makes her heart skip a beat. 

She dreads reading anymore of it and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

Jughead: You know when spying on people you need to be discreet or you are defeating the entire purpose of the word

She bites her lip and groans. 

'I am really sorry I didn't mean to I just say you at the window and I don't know I just felt the need to carry on watching' 

She hesitates reading over her text about five more times then pressing sending the text feeling her stomach erupt in butterflies in anticipation for his response. 

Jughead: I'm not pissed Betts don't worry

She lets out a breath of relief. 

She gulps as she starts typing but she can't seem to get what to right back. 

'Is everything okay? You didn't seem to happy on the phone' 

She looks over her text, she knows he will either tell her or avoid it but she knows she would ask anyway. 

She send it and she waits longer on this reply nearly 5 minutes. 

When her phone finally lights up in her hand she jumps a little with shock. 

Jughead: Ugh just the usual stuff with my family I guess, trying to figure out what to do with the whole where to live situation. 

Her heart sinks reading the text but she also smiles as she knows he feels he can trust her enough to tell her what he was so frustrated with. 

'Are things not going so well with Archie?' 

She knows it's personal what she is asking but she is worried for him and wants to help him. 

Jughead: Things are great, better than they have been in a while. Fred is going to start struggling with supporting me financially soon enough so social services are trying to track down my mum. 

She can't help but stare at the text. He must be heart broken and she wishes she knew the perfect things to say but she didn't. 

'What will happen when and if Fred can't support you?' 

She knows questioning isn't what he is wanting but she is just hoping that maybe talking about it will relieve some stress. 

Jughead: A foster family most likely or it might just be back to my dad, either is better than the streets I guess

She gasps and panics a little. Was he once homeless? She knew it was only recent his move with Fred and Archie he never said exactly said when he moved away from his dad. 

'Oh jug, I'm so sorry. You weren't homeless where you?' 

She can feel her eyes watering and a panic rising in her chest. She feels bad that she has no idea what to say maybe if she was speaking to him in person she would respond much better but her texts just aren't heartfelt enough to her. 

Jughead: You have nothing to feel sorry about, only for a couple weeks but under the circumstances I can't see it going back to that 

Her heart sinks once again she can feel a rush of guilt flush over her. 

'I'm glad things have gotten better for you :)' 

She feels so bad that her texts aren't as heartfelt as she would have liked but she is at a lost for words. 

Jughead: So am I, how about you everything okay with your family? We still need to get into Polly's room

She sighs. She wants to brush it off but she can't she wants to tell him about all the newspapers and the way her mum has been acting. 

'It's just as crazy as ever, I really have no idea what my mum is doing I think she is looking into some sort of case against the Blossom family. She has been looking at really old newspapers and they all have something to do with the Blossom family' 

She feels a weight lifted of her shoulder. 

Jughead: That's strange I mean I know your mum runs the register and everything but the fact she has old newspapers specifically on the Blossom obviously means there is something else going on. 

She is about to type out her next message when another one from him comes through. 

Jughead: I was going to phone you at school earlier there was a fight between Jason and Reggie after Reggie said something about Polly he just blew up and really started hitting him. It took five guys to split it up. Even though Jason can be an asshole I do think he cares for Polly cause I have never seen him lash out like that 

She reads it in shock, she needs to speak to Jason cause Polly never said Jason was violent she always said how he was gentle and never lost his temper, they never even had arguments. 

'Is it Reggie Mantle he fought? I think Polly mentioned him a couple times' 

Jughead: Yeah that's him, he can be a complete asshole so am not surprised something like this has happened sooner. He is our age so I don't know how they even became friends. 

'Yeh he sounds like a jerk, any idea what he said?' 

Betty feels a slight knot in her stomach, she feels angry that her sister is even mentioned at a school she dosen't got to so she can't even defend her. 

Jughead: I can ask Archie he was closer to them than I was when it all broke out. I know it was along the lines of slut shaming but I mean Reggie hardly finished speaking when the first fist was thrown

'That would be great thank you, I just can't get over that Jason was defending her' 

They text back and forth for another hour until he says he better get some sleep as he is working tomorrow. 

In a way she is glad she isn't but she wishes she was to have an excuse to see him. It dosen't take her long before she is asleep still feeling on a high from their conversation. 

 

Her next day at school is the same as any other, painfully boring. It drags on and time only feels like it is getting slower. 

She walks out the gates with Veronica as they are about to head home. 

Their conversation is interrupted by a call from an unknown number on Betty's phone. 

"Hello?" She asks looking to Veronica. 

"Hey Betty it's Kevin I couldn't ask you a huge favour could I?" 

She smiles to Veronica and mouths that it is Kevin. 

"That depends and I'm a little worried on how you got my phone number?" 

"That's not important, listen I have a date tonight and it's the only night my dad is working late so it mean I can have the house to myself for a little, if you get what am saying..." he pauses for her to agree. 

"Yeah I get what you are meaning, just what is the favour?" She asks rolling her eyes with a laugh. 

Veronica gives her a small look of confusion. 

"Could you cover my shift I'm not working the ticket booth so you would just be doing what you normally do, plus it's extra ca...." 

"I'll do it" she says quickly. 

Veronica laughs at her eagerness. 

"Wait seriously?!" She hears Kevin says in shock. 

"Yeah yeah I don't mind seriously I'll do it" she dosen't realise how excited she sounds but she has really been wanting to see Jughead again in person. 

Kevin laughs. 

"God I know you liked Jughead but I didn't think you where this eager" he teases. 

Betty nervously laughs and feels herself cringe knowing how bad it must sound to them. 

"But oh my god thank you thank you thank you I will repay you somehow I promise you are an actual angel" he thanks through the phone. 

"Kevin it's okay you don't need too honestly" Betty says as she can hear him laugh slightly. 

"I'll give you a lift to work wait outside the school I'll be there in five!" And with that he hangs up leaving Betty smiling to Veronica.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow B" Veronica says as she walks towards the car picking her up. 

Betty waves to her as she gets in and stands waiting at the gates for Kevin. 

She looks round as less and less people are leaving the school noticing how quickly it has cleared out. 

She spots a car coming a remembers immediately that it is Kevin's. 

She waves to him as he stops and she shuffle quickly towards the car opening the door of passenger seat and stepping in. 

"Hey" he greets her excitedly. 

"Hi again" she breathes out putting her seatbelt on. 

"So big date tonight?" She teases as he begins to drive. 

He sighs dreamingly. "Yes it is, remember that guy from the party I was with, I know you only saw him for like a split second but anyway it is him. He's from the south side so dad would kill me if he knew I was seeing him that's why tonight is perfect cause dad is interviewing someone until like midnight" 

"Your dad is the sheriff right?" She wants to confirm as she remembers him or Jughead saying to her but she didn't really pay attention. 

"Yep that's him. So how about you Miss Cooper how's everything with Jug?" He nudges her as they take a corner. 

"Well good I guess they haven't really progressed since the party in all honesty" she bites her lip remembering their text conversation last night. 

Kevin hums. "I think he is just been down recently with things concerning his dad, some kids came up to him in the parking lot today and mentioned his dad to him but I don't understand how they would've known anything about his dad" 

"Where they giving him hassle?" She tune a her head in shock with a concerned look on her face. 

"No no not exactly they where from south side high the high school from well south side, thinking about it now I guess maybe they knew something about his dad through the serpents but I don't know for sure" Kevin responds as he stops at a red light. 

Betty nods listening to him but all she can think is that they where telling him some sort of bad news or some trouble his dad has caused. 

"But I wouldn't worry he is very think skinned and he doesn't let some teasing get to him even if that is what they where doing" Kevin starts the car again going through the green light. 

"We are going to pops on Saturday after our shift. Neither of us are fussed with going to the party at Archie's, so I mean is that a date?" She shyly confesses as Kevin gives her a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

"Oh yes Betty that is what you call a date" 

Betty flushes red she dosen't what it is about the word date it makes mind go blank. 

When they arrive to the bijou Kevi let's her off at the door and speeds off again. 

She walks in and she feels nervous as she knows no one is expecting her at work. 

She looks round and no one seem to be there. 

"I didn't ask you to come in tonight?" 

She jumps around to see the manager leaning behind her. 

She puts her hand on her heart to try relax her. 

"I...Um I'm covering Kevin's shift he really isn't feeling well...He phoned last minute" 

The manager grunts then walks off leaving Betty still looking around the lobby. 

She catches a glimpse of the doors to cinema room open as Jughead walks out. 

"Betty?" 

Hr looks to her in shock as she makes her way over. 

"Hey" she says as she arrives next to him. 

"I didn't know you where working tonight? I thought Kevin was?" He questions her. 

"Yeah he phoned me asking if I could cover his shift, he has a big date so I felt I should do him a favour" she shrugs looking at her feet. 

"That's why he asked for your number" 

"Oooooh okay that's how he got it" she looks up to him. 

He rolls his eyes and then looks her up and down. 

She follows his gaze. 

"Sorry sorry I was just thinking that you don't have your work uniform on did you not pick it up?" 

She flushed red and bites her lip in realisation. "Crap I didn't even think" 

She gets out her phone and dials Veronica this king that by some odd chance she would happen to be at Archie's. 

Jughead walks over to serve some customers as Betty awaits Veronica answering. 

"Hello Elizabeth what a pleasure it is that you are phoning me" Veronica teases and she can hear giggle in her voice. 

Betty sighs. "I've been idiot and forgot to pick up my work uniform, any chance you would be willing to bring me it?" 

Betty hears a whine from Veronica and she grits her teeth. 

Veronica then lets a groan. "Ugh Betty you owe me big time I have to face your mother and plus am on my way to see Archie" 

"I know I know I'm sorry but just explain to her and then you and Archie can have all the time in the world" 

"Okay give me twenty minutes, your mum better not grass to my mum that I was in town she thinks I'm trying out for chess club tonight" sh scoffs at the end. 

Betty let's out a breath of relief before hanging up the phone. 

She wonders over to the concession stand. 

"Veronica is bringing me it thankfully" she says making Jughead turn as he is leaning against the counter. 

"she is quite the lifesaver" he replies smirking. 

She arrives next to him and sighs. 

"How was school?" He asks looking to her. 

"Just like any other so tiring and boring" she complains with a shrug. "What about you?" 

He sighs and tilts his head back. "Well the day started all right I just spent my free periods at the blue and gold and then I went into English and was told I am failing the class apparently a C- is not good enough for someone at my level, so if I don't work up to my standards I'm going to have to drop out the class. It's not that I don't get the work or I can't write it's just the book we are studying"

She feels a huge pit in her stomach, she has never had any problems with classes as she constantly has straight A's but she knows being told you aren't good enough for something can really out you down. 

"Can they really drop you? That's not even giving you chance I'd they aren't offering you any help?" She angrily states. 

He lets out a small laugh as he sees the concerned look on her face. 

"Apparently yeah, I have a month then I need to take a test to see what happens then" he shrugs rolling his eyes. 

Betty contemplates on what she is about to say. She has always gotten A's in biology never has she failed one test. She knows she should offer to tutor him but she dosen't want make him sound like he needs extra help she just wants to offer. 

"I..I could.. I mean only if you wanted.. I could try tutor you, i'm a straight A student and English I got an A+ in recently" she can feel her cheeks burn and she fiddles with her sleeves. 

He turns to fully face her. "You would honestly do that?" 

She nods and smiles. "Yeah yeah of course" 

He smiles back. "Okay yeah no Betts seriously thank you" 

She keeps smiling only to jump when she hears the doors open. 

She looks over to see Veronica and Archie stroll in. 

"Betty Cooper your mother nearly scratched my eyes out, you better repay me big time!" Veronica rushes over to Betty and pulls her uniform out her bag. 

"Thank you so much and I will I promise!" She comes out the concession stand and arrives next to Veronica as she throws Betty the uniform. 

Betty quickly rushes into the bathroom to get changed and can hear Jughead start talking to Archie as she does. 

She has never changed so fast. She rushed out the door to see Veronica and Archie already outside the doors. 

She walks over to the concession stand back to Jughead. 

"So what book are you reading in English?" She asks. 

"The Great Gatsby" he replies with a sigh. 

Betty smiles acknowledging that it is one of her favourite books. 

He laughs at her huge grin. 

"I'm guessing you like it?" 

She let's out a small laugh. "Yeah one of my favourites" 

As their shift comes to an end Jughead offers Betty a lift home. 

Once they get to his car he opens the door for her. 

As she is getting her seatbelt on she feels something at her feet. 

She looks down as Jughead gets in and she s es black material caught on her foot. 

She reaches down to get it and lifts it up. She observes it for a moment and Jughead notices it out the side of his eye as he puts his seat belt.

Betty flushes red as she realises it is her top from the party. She gasps causing Jughead to fully turn round. 

"Wait is this? How... why is it? Why do you have it?" She stutters shaking it infront of him. 

"shit I forgot that was still in here!" He says looking to the top. 

She looks at him still confused and in shock she just thought that maybe Veronica had gotten it somehow. 

"What no no! Nothing like what you are thinking happened. You took your top off when I drove you home" he waves his hands infront of himself. Betty can tell he is getting embarrassed by the expression on his face. 

"I did?" She exclaimed. 

"Jesus Christ Fred would have seen it and got the wrong idea, that is why he tried talking to Archie about.....That dosen't matter sorry sorry" Jughead panicked starting up the car when he interrupted himself. 

They rode in a comfortable silence with the radio up. Betty has no idea what to say to him she just fiddles with the top in her hands. 

The song 'The best of you' by the Foo fighters came on. And as if it was instinct Betty started mouthing the words. 

"You know this song?" 

She turns to see Jughead smirking turning it up. 

"You could say so" she replies. 

"I didn't see you as a rock fan" still smirking he replies. 

She lets out a small laugh. "What makes you think that" 

"I don't know maybe you are just too innocent for it" he shrugs still smirking. 

"Innocence is funny thing jug, as Stephen king once said "The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool" she says smirking herself.

He looks to her and scoffs. "Should I not be trusting you Cooper" 

"Who knows maybe" she teases turning up the radio for the last chorus. 

She looks to Jughead who seems to be equally enjoying the song as he mouths the words along with her. 

She laughs lightly looking to him. 

"What?" He asks with a laugh and a raised eyebrow. 

"You know this song?" She mocks him from earlier. 

He rolls his eyes with a smirk, she bites her lip in response. 

"Well this is our stop" he says stopping outside the Andrew's drive. 

Betty furrows her eyebrows not even realising she is home. 

"What's that look for?" He looks still wearing a smirk. 

"I just didn't realise we were even close to home" she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door. 

"So when will my tutor be tutoring me?" He asks as she steps out. 

"Thursday?" She turns so she is now facing him from outside the car. 

"Time?" 

"Five?" She suggests getting a nod from him in agreement. 

She closes the door with a smile. 

"Wait!" She taps on the glass and Jughead rolls down the window. 

"Where?" 

He hums trying to think of a suggestion. "Just come Archie's" 

He rolls the window back up. 

He drives the car in the drive and Betty makes her way up her porch. With the biggest smile plastered on her face.

She dosen't know what it is with him he makes her smile more than she has in years even with the smallest things he does and she hates how giddy she is. 

She walks in and takes a deep breath. 

She sees her mum standing in the kitchen. 

"Hi mum" she greets her as she takes her shoes off. 

"Veronica dropped by earlier getting your uniform, she is.... a delight" he mum says still standing with her back turned. 

"Yeah I got called in last minute to cover a shift and I forgot to pick up my uniform so she offered to come get it, sorry she bothered you" Betty coldly says making her way to the stairs. 

Her mum let's out a hum and Betty just hurries upstairs. 

She opens her rooms door and she sighs walking over to the bed. 

She sits down and plugs her phone into her charger before getting changed and jumping into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the next chapter! I'm really sorry about the long wait but this is have hectic lately and never found a moment until tonight too edit and write the rest.  
> Hopefully it was worth the wait I changed alot about this chapter after reading over it but the next chapter should be much longer!  
> Feel free to comment  
> Hope you enjoyed:)


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday comes quicker than she expected and she already got passed her mum for going out tonight. 

She has said that people have signed up to tutor each other at school and she had to go over Veronica's with another girl at their school Ethel to whom was tutoring Veronica. 

She makes her way out the gates and starts to walk home. 

She texts Jughead asking if they are still on for tonight to which he instantly replies yes. 

This making her pick up her pace she gets back to her house way before her mum, this giving her plenty time to get changed. 

When she gets in she dresses quickly and puts on skinny jeans and low cut pink V neck jumper and let's her hair down. 

She looks in the mirror patting herself down and running her fingers through her hair. 

She looks to her phone seeing that she only has fifteen minutes left before she needs to be over she runs down stairs to see if her mum has came back yet. 

Her mum still isn't back and Betty feels some worry boil up in her stomach. 

She sits on her couch and tries phoning her mum but it immediately goes to voicemail. She then tries the register's phone number and that rings out. 

She taps her phone impatiently contemplating if she should keep phoning her mum. 

She unlocks her phone and looks to the time. She looks to the door and sighs knowing that she should leave now. 

She picks up her school bag and heads to the door. 

She steps out on the front porch and looks down the street to see if there is any sign of her mum. 

Since there isn't she decides to walk over but she can get rid of the feeling that her mother is doing something. 

She arrives at Archie's front door and she takes a deep breath before knocking the door. 

Once she had knocked all she can feel is her cheeks becoming more and more red, this is her first time in a boy's house if her mum found out she would be handcuffed to her bed forever. 

The door swings open and Betty stands we being the man that stands in front of her. 

"Um hi I I'm Betty I know Jughead...I mean I'm his friend" she stutters. 

She knows of Archie's dad Fred but she has never met him so she dosen't know if she should say she knows of him. 

"Your from next door right? Alice Cooper's youngest" he replies smiling to her. 

"Yeah um... you know my mum?" She asks confused. She knows her mum would never try make conversation with any neighbours.

"we went to high school together" he shrugs. 

"Hey Fred" a hand reaches for his shoulder "Betty is here to help me with English" Jughead pushes past him smiling to Betty. 

Fred smiles then walks off and Jughead welcomes Betty in. 

"Uh well I guess welcome and all that we will just go up to my room" he shrugs as Betty closes the door behind her. 

She slips off her shoes and follows him up the stairs. 

When they reach the door he opens it and apologises for Archie's mess. 

"It's not ideal but my desk is cluttered with books and loads of other crap so we can just sit on the bed" 

Betty smiles to him. It isn't what she expected she personally expected a greater mess but it was a mess she could stand to be in. 

"So I brought my notes since we done the book last year, I still don't understand what you don't understand about the book" she questions sitting down slowly on the bed then gulping as she realises that she is on a boys bed. 

He sighs and sits down too. "Just everything like the story and the Gastby and Nick and Daisy" 

"Well lets start with what you do under stand" she moves herself across so she is now sat cross legged facing the head board of the bed. 

He tries explain to her but she keeps having to stop him to correct him. 

"Wait Gatsby isn't Nick's cousin Daisy is?" He frustratingly groans falling back in the bed. 

"How did you...I mean it literally says it in the book like in every chapter" she lets out a laugh in disbelief. 

"I just thought Daisy was some sort of girl that was just placed there I don't know" he admits running a hand through his hair knocking his beanie off. 

"Have you watched the movie?" She asks watching his hair very closely. 

He sits up the beanie completely falling off his head. 

"There's a movie?" He raises an eyebrow. 

Betty nods biting her lip eyes still on his hair. 

He turns to face her and she flushes red. "Well let's watch it" he gets up of the bed and grabs the laptop from the side of his desk. 

He lands back on the bed and leans against the headboard, patting the bed signalling Betty to sit next to him. 

She crawls over settling next to him. She dosen't notice immediately how close they are so she gulps and fiddle with sleeves. 

He finds the movie and they begin to watch it. 

"I mean what is Toby McGuire even talking about a green light like what does it symbolise? How could it symbolise anything it is a green light?" He complains. 

Betty shakes her head. "Shh just watch" 

He huffs. She finds it sweet that he is frustrated she hasn't seen him like this. 

"Ohh okay see that was clear he said my cousin Daisy" he turns to her in a whisper. 

"Yes cause seeing it written down in words is much harder to understand" she sarcastically jokes with a smile. 

He scoffs then bites the inside of his mouth. 

Betty keeps glancing to him throughout the movie to check if he is enjoying it, and his eyes couldn't be more glued to the screen. 

"Now see him Leonardo DiCaprio he is Gatsby just in case you didn't catch him just saying it" she nudges him jokingly. 

He laughs again rolling his eyes. "I did catch that Cooper yeah" 

Betty flushes red as she sees him bite his lip. She doesn't know why she finds that attractive about him but she dosen't glance much longer. 

The movie carries on and Betty can feel her eyes getting dangerously heavy and her head moving closer and closer to his shoulder like a magnet. 

She knows what happens in the movie so it's not like she is scared she will miss anything. She just knows if she does fall asleep her head will falls immediately on his shoulder. 

There arms are touching and when Gatsby loses his temper she feels Jughead jump beside her, so she lets out a small giggle. 

"I didn't expect it" he murmurs in embarrassment. 

"You should have if you read the book" she says under her breath teasing him even further than she already has. 

He shakes his head and smiles in disbelief. 

He removes his arm from in between them and she looks at him in surprise thinking she done something wrong. 

He stretches them out and places his right one on top of the pillows Betty's head is on. 

She darts her eyes back to the screen of the laptop sitting on his knees. 

Her stomach begins to become very full of butter flies. She just imagines every cliche couple ever when the guy yawns and puts his arm round his date. She can't help but smile. 

When the car crash happens Jughead's eyes widen at the screen and furrows his eyebrows in confusion as to what just happened. 

His mouth drops open as Nick and Tom see the body and he realises who it was that was killed. 

She can't take her eyes off his reactions and she careful enough to not get caught. 

"Oh my god" he says under his breath as Gatsby confesses that it was Daisy driving. 

Betty smiles and turns her head away. 

She sees Jughead press pause and he crosses his arms. 

"Why did you pause?" She turns grinning sheepishly. 

He tries acting annoyed but Betty can see he is fighting back a smile. 

"I can't even watch two scenes without you laughing at my reactions". He turns to her and she lets out a small laugh. 

"I'm really sorry just press play and I'll stop I promise" she tries to not laugh and be genuine but her smiles gets the best of her. 

He looks to her with a smile of complete disbelief. 

She reaches over to press play. 

But his hand catches her quickly. 

"No cause you are just going to carry on laughing and I can't focus then" 

Betty reaches again. "I'm sorry I'll stop" she smiles and his hand stops her again. 

"No your not" he scoffs raising an eyebrow. 

"No I'm not" she looks up at him. 

He slouches back and folds his arms and looks away from her. 

She press play and they continue watching. 

She knows Gatsby's death scene is coming so she watches him carefully. 

He still has his arms crossed but he relaxes them more and more. 

His mouth opens suddenly and he realises that he has spotted the man holding the gun beside the pool. 

He leans up gradually anticipating him to pull the trigger. 

He gasps when Gatsby is shot. 

Betty stops her self from smiling pulling her knees into her body leaning up. 

"He dies?" Jughead asks in anger still with him mouth open in shock. 

Betty nods biting her lip. 

"What the hell?" He turns to her. His shocked expression fades into a small smile and raised eyebrow. 

Betty grits her teeth but she can feel herself laughing. 

"I was genuinely shocked, he was murdered Betty!" He argues but he still has a smile on his face. 

So Betty smiles and nods pouting her lip mockingly. 

He turns back to the screen. 

She can see he is actually saddened by Nick being the only one at his funeral and Daisy letting him take the credit for the crash. 

The movie finishes. "So what do you think?" Betty asks. 

Jughead shrug. "It was pretty shit" 

Betty turns her head to face him with a confused look but still smiles. "That is such a lie you where enjoying it" 

"Yeah that was a lie, I found it absolutely shit" he says with a smile closing the laptop. 

"Joking, I'm joking" he turns to Betty seeing an incredibly confused look on her face. 

She laughs and rolls her eyes. 

"I just hated the ending" he complains. He gets up placing the laptop back on the desk then stretching. 

"I happen to love the ending" she argues getting up off the bed too. 

"Why?" He stands facing her. 

Betty thought that maybe he was asking in a joking manner but he seems actually Interested. 

"I just think that it shows the truth behind life and relationships.... you know he had so many acquaintances and he had Daisy but they all I guess had no loyalty to him after he died they all just immediately believed what was said and Daisy let him take the fall for it all she should have been the one punished not him" she explains. 

He nods in agreement. "Yeah no I agree with that" 

"I thought you hated the ending" she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. 

"Dosen't mean I don't understand what it's representing" he shrugs and walks over to the door. 

"I'm just going to get a drink, you want anything?" He offers opening the door. 

"No I'm okay thanks" she replies as he walks out. 

She takes a step forward and her foot steps on his beanie that must have been knocked off the bed earlier. 

She smiles and picks it up feeling it in her hand. 

She hangs on to it and walks round his room. 

She notices vinyls and flicks through them noticing some of her favourite albums, she smiles knowing there similar music taste. 

She looks to right and notices a mirror. She looks down to her hands holding the beanie and she contemplates if she should try it on or not. She laughs at the idea and rolls her eyes at herself, but it only makes her want to do it more. 

She tilts her head in the mirror looking to herself. She tells herself not to do it but she can't help but think how it would look in her. 

She quickly shoves it on her head and she adjusts it in the mirror. She smiles at herself moving her head to see it in different angles. 

"Oh so you like the beanie you just don't like it on me"

She jumps round and flushed a deep red colour dreading what will happen. 

"oh my god I am so so sorry I just I seen it and I don't know I had this urge too just slip it on my head" she stutters cursing herself for not fighting the urge. 

Jughead let's out a small laugh shaking his head. "It suits you better anyway" 

She freezes and she can't really register anything that has just happened whether it was the embarrassment or the fact he said she suited something. 

"Still it's.... it's your property I shouldn't have touched it" she tries to avoid eye contact. 

He adjusts it on her head and she gazes to him as he does. 

"Betts seriously it's no big deal, but if you are going to wear it at least wear it the right way round" 

She lets out a small laugh mixed with an exhale of relief that he wasn't mad. 

"So I was thinking that on Saturday after we go to Pops we should come back to the party, so that you could always talk to Reggie about what happened with Jason the other day" He sat down on the bed again looking to her. 

She almost forgot that where going to pops on Saturday she dosen't even know why she wouldn't remember. 

"Yeah sure that makes sense, just make sure Sabrina keeps her distance from my drinks" she tries to joke but it comes out alot more nervously than she intended. 

He laughs slightly. "Don't worry we will keep you and your drinks as far away as possible from Sabrina" 

She smiles and glances quickly over to him. 

She notices lights in her drive way as she looks out the window. She makes her way over to have a further look. 

"Is that your mum home?" She hears jughead asks as he stands up and walks over beside her. 

"Yeah but it's not her car she is in" she tilts her head. 

She can feel his shoulder on her back as he comes closer to get a better look out the window. 

"That's my dad's friend she is with" 

Betty turns her head to look up at him. 

"Is he a.." she is about to say serpent when he nods before she finishes. 

"How would she know him?" He asks still looking at the two sitting in the parked car in the driveway. 

"I had no idea she knew anyone from southside" she replies as the car door opens. 

Her mum dosen't look particularly happy she looks more angry but then Betty thinks when dosen't she look like that. 

She shuts the door and dosen't even wave by the guy in the car. 

The car stays parked in the driveway and they watch it until it finally reverses as Alice gets in the house. 

"Shit!" Betty exclaims. 

"You okay?" Jughead smiles to her as he gets her swear. 

Betty nods "yeah yeah it's just my mum is home and she said my curfew was eight since it was a school night and it is now eight thirty" 

She rushes over to grab her bag and she leaves him her notes on the desk. 

He walks her to the door. "Oh Betty!" He says as she walks out the door. 

She turns to see him pointing at her head. 

She then realises she still has the beanie on and her cheeks burn red within seconds. 

She quickly takes it out and recieves a smile from him as she hands it back. 

"Thanks" he says taking it from her and she runs down the porch and walks slower as she reaches her houses drive. 

She walks in the door ready for a screaming match with her mum but instead her mum is standing in the kitchen contently making a cup of tea. 

"Hello honey" her mum greets her. 

"Hey..uh..mum" she replies as she drops her bag on the sofa. "Sorry I'm late..We just lost track of time" 

"No worries Elizabeth it's easily done" her mum pours the hot water in her cup.

Betty raises her eyebrows at the response. 

"So why were you home so late?" Betty asks arriving to stand behind her mum. 

Her mum finishes a sip of tea. "Oh well the car broke down as I was driving through southside and it got taken into the garage, turns out it's an over night job so I just got a taxi home after waiting" 

Betty has to admit her mother can be so convincing that if, one; she didn't know her better and two; seen the car she actually got dropped off in, she wouldn't be able to tell she was lying. 

Berry hums then questions her. "It didn't look like a taxi you got dropped off in, I only know cause I seen the car leaving the drive way when I was walking" 

Alice takes another sip of her tea. "it was one of those like non company taxis you know what ones I mean" 

"You should really get up to bed Elizabeth you know school tomorrow and everything" she darts her eyes away from Betty. 

Betty nods and makes her way up the stairs, still thinking about how much bullshit her mum just told her. 

She knows her too well to know that that was the truth. 

Once she gets in bed she falls asleep pretty fast but her head is still clouded with thoughts. 

 

Once school is over on Friday she expects to go to work and find Jughead but Kevin explains that he had social workers come and take him out of last period and he text Kevin telling him that he won't be at work tonight. 

She can't help herself but get bored not having him to talk to. She starts counting down the hours until she can go home but time seems to go so much slower. 

Kevin stands with her as a movie is playing and no customers are to be seen. 

"Your clearly missing him" 

She blushes and smiles shyly looking down at her hands on the counter. 

Kevin smiles back then sighs and looks to Betty with a serious expression, which she didn't even expect he had the capability to pull. "Listen I know you guys are getting closer and everything and it's pretty clear that you have a huge crush on him but I want to warn you about a couple things" 

She nods concerned and worried about what he is going to say. 

"It's nothing too like bad and I'm not as close to him as Archie but I know he has struggled alot, and he dealt with depression, which I believe he has gotten better at coping with but he really isn't that good with trusting people so if he ever comes of stand offish he isn't wanting to on purpose he just dosen't like getting close too people that could potentially hurt him, with you though I don't think he can help himself, so please don't give up on him if he does"

It takes her a couple seconds to take it in. She contemplates what to reply. She knows his life has been rough and she is no stranger to not trusting people but she would never hurt him she could never let herself do it. 

"I promise I'll understand if he ever does, thank you for telling me" she smiles up to him. 

Kevin exhales. "Do you know how long I have wanted to explain that to you Jesus I didn't want it to sound all I'd you hurt him I'll kill you, you know what I mean"

She presses her lips together and she can feel herself get a little flustered she lets out a small laugh then gulps. "Umm..I know you might not know the answer but do you think he like...You know?" She hopes he catches on to what she about to ask but her furrowed eyebrows tell her he dosen't. 

"Like.. likes me?" 

"Aww.. Betty of course he likes you, you think he would spend this much time with you if he wanted to just be friends who hang out, similarly to me and him" he holds her hands and gives her a huge reassuring smile. 

She smiles but avoids looking directly at him cause she dosen't want to get more embarrassed. 

"What do I do now? Do I like tell him or.." he cuts her off with a hum and takes his hands away. 

"Listen I'm going to Archie's tonight so I'll get some details about what's going on with the social workers, I don't want him lying to you cause he feels he is too vulnerable to tell you the truth" 

Betty replies with a nod with smile tugging at her lips. She dosen't know what she would have done without Kevin throughout knowing Jughead. She loves Veronica but her advice comes from her expirences with Archie not Jughead. Kevin knows Jughead so well and he knows the circumstances in his life. 

The shift ends soon after that and Kevin insists on taking Betty home. 

He tells her all about the guy he is seeing and she can't help but want that level of a relationship with Jughead. She likes ehat they have obviously but she does want it go in another direction soon. 

"Aw and Betty he is just so handsome you know, I thought I was the only gay kid that was out and our age in the whole of Riverdale then he just waltzed in and I am just constantly feeling happy" 

Betty laughs at how dreamingly he says it.   
"When are you seeing him again?" 

"Saturday Archie's party" he presses his lips together as he parks the car outside Archie's house. 

They both get out and she waves bye to him.  
Once she gets in and locks the door knowing her mum is most likely in bed, as the car is in the drive and all lights are off bar the bathroom and her and her mums bedroom's. 

When she gets to her room she dosen't take much time to get changed and washed before settling in bed. 

She places her phone on her bed side table and turns her body away from it. 

She can't help but wonder if Jughead is home yet or if he is still away somewhere with social workers. She also wonder what Archie knows and what he is telling Kevin. She knows it's wrong Kevin telling her what exactly is going on but she just wants to know in order to help him and also know if any time soon things are going to change. 

 

She wakes up at 7 and goes for a shower before getting ready for work. 

She sits on her bed after drying her hair and looks at her phone for the first time this morning. 

She sees there is multiple messages from Kevin and she grits her teeth and gulps knowing that he has obviously git stuff to tell her. 

The first text is 'Need to talk asap' 

'i'm picking you up for work at 8:30 need time to talk' 

'Betty Cooper you better be ready by 8:30 I swear to god' 

She looks at the time as it reads 8:00 knowing she has an hour she texts Kevin back telling him she will wait out on her front porch. 

She quickly gets ready and before she knows it it is 8:30. 

Without even attempting to say bye to her mum she dashes past the kitchen and out the door. 

She sees Kevin's car already pulled up outside. 

She walks over and opens the door. "Hey" she says hopping in. 

Kevin gives her a worrying look. 

"Woah what's wrong?" She asks as he drives off. 

"So um last night I was speaking with Archie obviously and Jughead didn't come back till like 10:30. He didn't seem to upset or angry he seemed pretty okay and we asked what happened and he just said it was stuff to do with school but Archie knew he was lying so he pushed him a little so he would tell us and he just said that he is going to have to speak to his dad again about where he is staying which he wouldn't be worried about if it wasn't for Fred and FP not getting along" 

Betty nods then thinks about the name FP she feels is it so recognisable but yet she knows she has never met him. 

"Aftee he told us I could tell he really didn't want to talk more so he went up to his room. Archie decided he would check on him after I left he phoned me at like 2 saying the Jug had been crying and he didn't know what to do so he slept on the couch" 

Betty felt her heart drop. Her lip quivered she felt she was on the edge of tears. She dosen't blame Archie for not comforting him it would have been difficult to know all the right things to say no doubt, but he needed someone and there was no one there. 

"I just hope his dad will just except it he seems like he is enjoying having time with Archie and his dad eventhough Fred left cause Archie's party and everything. Oh I meant to ask are you coming tonight at all I know you are going to pops first though" He then says. 

"Yeah I need to speak to someone there just a friend of my sisters so I we are coming for like an hour, I don't want Jughead feeling he has to though" she sighs, she can't be feel she is dragging him or forcing him to go. 

"I'm sure he won't so don't worry about that but I'll see you there if you do" Kevin reassures her. 

They reach the Bijou ten minutes before there shift starts so they take there time coming in. 

They stand at the ticket booth waiting for customers to start coming in but business is slow and most staff aren't in yet including Jughead. 

Kevin is showing Betty various outfits he has organised to wear as he has taken pictures from his phone he flicks through asking for her advice. 

"So you think the grey sweater with the cord jacket with the collar and the jeans" he asks trying to find the picture he had previously shown her. 

"Yeah I think that is the most party yet casual" she shrugs. 

He nods in agreement then his head jerks up from his phone looking outside. 

Betty follows his gaze to see Jughead talking to someone. 

"Who is he talking..." Betty starts but Kevin gasps as the person comes more into sight. 

"Is that the guy you are seeing Kev?" Betty looks to Kevin as she sees him glaring at him. 

"How does Joaquin know Jug" he questions looking to her. 

She looks back at the two talking and sees Joaquin pass something to Jughead, and envelope from what she saw is her first guess. 

They say a couple more words and then Jughead turns to head into the Bijou and they wave bye. 

The both gulps and try to look like they didn't just stare at him through the whole conversation. 

They look back down at Kevin's phone and Betty nods as Kevin asks her a question about an outfit. 

"Morning" Jughead says dryly but yet it dosen't rude. 

In unison Betty and Kevin both say 'Hi' back before Kevin presses his lips together and squints his eyes together. 

Betty can see he clearly wants to ask him how he knows Joaquin but he can't seem to get the words out. 

"How do you.. I mean I didn't know you knew Joaquin?" He asks as Jughead arrives closer next to Betty's side. 

"We lived near each other as kids his parents knew mine and we bump into one another time to time" Jughead says effortlessly with a shrug. 

Kevin didn't question it but Betty knows a lie when she hears it so she gives Kevin a slight looks and he raises his eyebrows back. 

A customer comes in and tells them both to get lost, as a joke of course. 

"You miss me yesterday?" He asks smugly. 

Knowing too well he is about to tease her if she says no or yes she shrugs. 

"Maybe a little had to do all the work by myself" 

He lets out a small scoff. "So not my company?" 

"Well a little since I had to stand for nearly three hours by myself until Kevin finally got a break and came spoke to me" she looks over to him as the walk into the concession stand.

"Wow that would have been boring" 

"Oh my god what happened!" She notices a huge bruise forming on his cheek. 

He covered his cheek. "Um it's nothing don't worry about it" 

She shakes her head and walks closer to him. 

"You need some ice! Did someone hit you?" She observes it closer she feels a knot form in her stomach from a sudden panic taking over her. 

"Betty I'm fine I just fell plus I can hardly feel it and I bruise easily" he brushes of her worrying. 

But Betty being stubborn shakes her head.   
"Jughead that is going to bruise even more and plus I can see a cut it is going to hurt, please let me get you some ice"

He looks over to her and nods pressing his lips together. 

She rushes over to wear the ice dispenser is near the popcorn collection g some in a towel they have stored incase of any spillages. 

She wraps it and turns to see Jughead now standing feeling the bruise wincing in pain. 

"Here" she says quietly reaching up to place it on his cheek. "Keep it there"

She brings to let go when his hand in on the ice. 

"I'll deal with the first customers" she says as she nods to him to go stand at the back of the concession stand. 

"I look stupid holding this up to my cheek" he moans. 

"I think if you had your bruise showing you would look a lot worse" she teases even though she does mean it. 

He lets out a small laugh but hiss when he smiles as it hurts his cheek. 

She raises an eyebrow, he sighs and steps back letting her deal with the customers. 

They are half way through their shift when Kevin comes over noticing Jughead with ice to his cheek. 

They bicker back and forward about what happened but Jughead insisted to them both he fell, neither of them believing them they keep pushing him but he won't budge. 

"Joaquin didn't do this did he?" Kevin asks arms crossed facing Jughead across the counter. 

"Yeah he beat me up then walked me to work" Jughead rolls his eyes the scoffs. 

"So you admit it someone did try beat you up" Betty jumps in quickly Kevin turning to face her with a proud look on his face as he knows he wouldn't have noticed he had said that. 

Jughead furrows his eyebrows "no i... that was just a hypothetical... I mean I was just saying" he gives up knowing Betty was not going to believe him even if he could come up with a better lie. 

Betty and Kevin stand there waiting for an answer. 

"Look I am fine i'm still here we can all just live past this knowing I am still in one piece" he shrugged turning his head away from them. 

Kevin opens his mouth about to say something but he notice Jughead rubbing his ribcage and the turns to Betty already gazing to Jughead's hands. 

"What's wrong with your ribs?" She questions quietly. 

"Nothing why?" He pulls his hand away quickly and shrugs. 

"You where rubbing them like they where in pain or something" she further questions him making his scratch the back of his neck. 

"I was just doing it randomly with no explanation as to why" he replies quickly looking between them both at customers exiting the cinema. 

"Betty and I will go clean up you sit here and nurse your cheek back to health" Kevin says tilting his head signalling to Betty. 

She nods as Jughead sighs. "No I'm fine I can pick up a couple popcorn bowls and empty cups" 

She walks past him and heads of with Kevin. 

They get in the cinema and Kevin starts complaining and whining about Jughead not telling them. 

She can't but agree with him, they could help him I'd he would help them understand what happened. 

"And I mean who would beat him up you know? Like I get it he can be stand offish and really sarcastic and the beanie isn't the most fashionable and he is an outsider I guess....." Kevin lists but soon realises he isn't getting to the point very quickly as Betty looks to him with a raised eyebrow. "I just can't think of someone who would hate him so much to beat him up" 

Betty sighs picking up the last empty cup.  
"Me neither" 

They walk out the cinema room to see Jughead again placing a hand over his ribcage. 

They walk over to the broom closet. 

"Kevin I think who ever did this wouldn't have really cared if Jughead made it out there alive. He looks in so much pain when he touches his ribs" Betty worryingly says putting the brooms in the closet. 

Kevin puts a hand on shoulder. "He'll be fine I promise" 

Betty knows she dosen't know Jughead nearly aswell as Kevin does so she should be the one reassuring Kevin but she nods to him anyway and the walk back over Kevin only glancing at Jughead as he walks past the concession stand on his way to the ticket booth. 

There shift comes to an end pretty quickly but Betty can't help but further question Jughead about his cheek. 

He takes the ice off telling her that there is no cut, but she can see it herself and tell him she needs to clean it as she is worried. 

"Look I know my mum has the stuff I need to just clean it up a little" she argues as he backs away. 

"Let's just go to Pops and forget all about my cheek" he replies. 

"No" Betty stubbornly says standing still behind the concession stand. 

Jughead shakes his head an exhales. "Betty please stop worrying I'm fine" 

"No no no, your not" she stutters, she can feel herself getting frustrated with him but she knows he is only getting more frustrated with her. 

"What will take for you to just come to pops with me?" He walks out the concession stand and stands across from her. 

"Come to mine first and I will clean the cut on your cheek, which you do have and then   
I will gladly go to Pops" she responds looking directly at him. 

He groans then admits defeat and nods. Betty smiles and walks round arriving next to him. 

Kevin gives them a lift back as he tells Jughead that he will not let him walk if his ribs are sore. They argued the whole way to her house as to why Jughead would expect the lift if his ribs weren't sore which his reply to is "it's quicker than walking" 

Kevin reminds Betty to find him tonight at Archie's and update him before letting her leave the car. 

She notes that her mum is not home and realises that she didn't even think about the possibility of her mum being home when she asked jughead to come to hers. 

She unlocks the door as she lectures him on bruising and how sore it can be if he doesn't at least put some ice to it every day. 

He groans every time she makes a new point. 

She leads him into the kitchen where she takes out a first aid kit from the cupboard. 

"Betty here's a note from your mum" he hands a piece of paper over that was on the counter top. 

She opens it up reading: 'I won't be home tonight having to go to Greendale, be home tomorrow. I won't have my phone so don't try call. Love always mum' 

She laughs in her head at irony of 'love always' as she was so blunt at the beginning of the letter. 

She continues getting the antiseptic wipes telling Jughead to sit down. 

"I'm not a little kid Betty I can do this myself" he complains as she comes over to him. 

She can feel herself getting a little flustered knowing she has to touch his face but she exhales and raises an eyebrow at him. 

She stands next to him and places the wipe near the cut. "It's going to sting" 

He hisses at the contact and tilts his head away. "Jesus Christ" 

He dodges her hand as she tries to place the wipe back over the cut. "I warned you, now can you keep your head still, you just said you weren't kid anymore so don't start acting childish" 

He lets out a small laugh as she uses his own words against him. 

She puts a hand under his chin to tilt is head up and she dosen't really process at all what she is doing until she asks him to tilt his head a little. 

"You know you are going to have to tell me one day about what happened" she mumbled as she bites her tongue to concentrate on the wound. 

He exhales and shyly smiles. "I will I will I just don't know what it all really means yet" 

"Okay I have had it that is like the sixth time I have seen you put your hands on you ribs today, please tell me if something is wrong" she takes her hands away from his face and outs the wipe down on the table. 

He turns his head slightly and groans. "It's just a couple bruises" 

She feels herself grow a little more flustered as she knows she should ask him to show her then but that would of course involve him taking his top off. She contemplates and looks him up and down as she sees him reach up to his cheek and touch the bruise. 

"I'm going to get ice for your ribs" she says leaving the room. 

She quickly fills a towel with ice whilst thinking to herself. 'Look he may be seriously injured so you gotta just be confident and just ask him to lift his top so you can see. I mean he could think it's a little preverted but hey it's for his overall benefit' 

She heads back in to see him trying to stretch. He keeps whincing in pain and Berty can't help but roll her eyes. 

"you can't stretch when you ribs are bruised that is just going to be agony" she says arriving next to him. 

"But my back is sore" he replies through his teeth, again attempting to stretch. 

She places the ice on the table and heads back over to the kitchen to get some bandages. 

"Betts I don't need bandages" he whines as he figures out her intentions. 

She exhales. "They are going to make a difference when you stretch, just let me bandage your ribs okay, then we can go to Pops" 

He looks to her and then reaches for the bottom of his shirt making Betty turn round quickly to gather more bandages. 

She makes her way over and tries to avoid eye contact with him and keeps her gaze on the bandages in her hands. 

Her hands feel tingly and she feels nervous as she arrives at the side of him. 

She has seen him shirtless twice out her window but being up close she admires the defined muscles he has. He also has abs that she glanced at more than once. 

"Jesus Jughead" she says in shock as he sees the bruises. 

He exhales and sits up more straight. "It's fine okay just some bruising" 

She starts wrapping his ribcage and she can't help but notice him looking at her as she does. 

She sees a particular bruise that stands out as it looks very well round nearly like the top of a shoe. She stops and runs a finger over it without any sort of self control. 

She shakes herself out of it knowing that this situation isn't getting any less awkward for either of them. 

She tells him to place some ice over them as she finishes the wrapping sorting it at the back. 

She also finds a large scar near his shoulder. "What's the scar from?" She asks noticing he seems more relaxed now than he has all day. 

She places a finger on it grazing it quickly as he seems to relax alot more at her touch. 

"Uh dad always said it was from when I feel off a swing set but who knows, I just know I remember I refused to go to swing parks cause I didn't like them as a kid" he shrugs slightly. 

"Well guess you can just make up a story about it then" she smiles as she feels him tenses up and she runs her hand over bandages. 

"Like what? I got in a fight to the death?" He scoffs. 

"You have the bruises to prove that one" she mutters in response. 

He shakes his head. "I didn't fight anyone" he repeats for the tenth time today. 

"Someone fought you then?" She answers back knowing he is still not going to tell her. 

He lets out a groan as Betty pats him on the back as a signal that she is done. She then hands him his shirt as he stands up. 

She can't help but stare helplessly as he begins to slip the shirt on. 

"Can I get changed before we head out I don't want to be stuck in work uniform all night?" She asks shyly. 

He still has his top sitting his head half way through putting it on when he replies yeah. 

He waits in Kitchen as she heads upstairs. 

She has never gotten dressed faster but she dosen't want to keep waiting. He had the right idea and worse a shirt underneath his uniform so he could just change immediately. 

"You ready?" He asks as she comes into the kitchen. 

"Yeah let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have had insane writers block for weeks now but I finally got somewhere and was able to finish this chapter.   
> I have already started the next but I don't really know where I am going with it so just bare with me it should be up much much quicker than this one.   
> Please feel free to comment, thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

They walk to Pops and the whole way there Betty keeps questioning him. 

When the arrive he sits beside her in the booth instead if across from her like she expected. 

"You can't seriously think that I wouldn't have asked why you have a huge bruise on your face" she rolls her eyes as he leans back in the booth with a groan. 

"I thought it wasn't noticeable" he replies under his breath. 

Just as Betty opens her mouth to grill him more a waitress comes over taking there order. 

"Look I appreciate you are worried and everything but I can cope with a couple bruises plus you have helped enough with the bandages and ice" he turns his body slightly so he can look at her more directly. 

She notices his knee touching hers and she decides not to move hers. She smiles and looks up to see him gazing over her face. 

"I know but I mean if someone like assaulted you that is you know a crime" she changes her tone to more serious as he sighs. 

"They were just some assholes" he attempts to put her mind at ease but her eyebrows become furrowed and she looks more angry than anything. He immediately regrets it. 

"They were multiple people?" She maintains eye contact with him seeing his eyes look to her in dread. 

"Look Betty to put your mind at ease I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't say anything" he lowers her voice and leans in closer to her causing her to fill and blush a little. 

She nods quickly knowing she can't wait much longer for him to explain. 

"After I seen the social workers I went by my dad's trailer to check in that he is getting the money and I seen him and a couple serpents in a heated argument so I stuck around and heard what they where talking about. They where going on about some drug trade went wrong with a rich guy he double crossed them and they where trying to decide what to do, I thought I was hidden but one of the guys seen and well you can kind of guess what came next." He presses his lips together waiting for Betty to say something. 

"Your dad didn't..." She shyly asks. He shakes his head disagreeing. 

"Archie and Kevin can't know the truth I'm not allowed at my dads without social workers or an adult and I know Archie would try confront my dad try be a hero but my dad he...." His voice breaks slightly and Betty inches closer and she tries to look at him in the eyes but he looks down.

She dosen't know what to say or do so she just places a hand over his on the table. 

She feels her stomach fill with nerves and she knows she is flushing bright red as he looks to their hands. 

"He..He didn't know it was me until the guys realised it was they got off me and I just ran and I didn't even look back when he shouted on me"

"I'll not say anything" she reassures him. 

They stay silent for a couple seconds before a milkshake is placed on the table in front of them. Her hand flies of his and waitress places down their food infront of them. 

They start eating but Betty can't be at ease as she spots someone staring at them from a booth infront. 

She nudges his arm as he picks up his burger. 

He turns his head to face her and notices her her eyes are focused on the booth infront of them. 

He looks and notices a man looking directly at them. 

He focuses back on his food and Betty nudges him again. 

"Who is he?" She whispers. 

He quickly shushes her. 

The guy gets up and makes his way over to their booth. 

He places a hand on their table making Betty jump and jughead look up at him. 

"Jug can we have a word" the guy is definitely a serpent Betty figures as she sees a snake tattoo up his arm whilst a leather waistcoat covers his body. 

Jughead clearly gulps and he slowly rises. 

He looks down at her and Betty looks to him worringly. 

"I'll be back in a minute" he says grazing her shoulder with his hand before following the guy out the booth. 

Betty watches as he makes his way out the door and out towards a group of people with leather jackets. 

She watches as the conversation starts between them and his uneasiness is made very clear by his nervous facial expressions. 

He is out there at least ten minutes before she spots him back away and some people make there way back into cars and bikes. 

She goes back to her food which she hasn't touched since he went out. 

He enters the dinner and she can already feel herself tense she dosen't really know what to say to him if she should even ask. 

She feels him sit down next to her and she turns her head to look at him. 

"They where apologising" he sighs as takes a sip of his now slightly warm milkshake. 

"They said they were sorry?" She questions as he nods leaning back in the booth. 

"Said my dad sent them" a small smile tugs at his lips and she can't help but feel for him. 

She knows she should just let him be thankful for his dad apologising but she has seen herself in similar positions where she continuously forgives her mum I'd he does some sort of gesture. 

"Are you sure your bruises are okay we can always go to the hospital?" She asks inching a little closer as she notices the bruise on his cheek is gradually growing darker. 

"Betty I promise they are fine now thanks to you" he sighs giving her a small smile. 

"Promise me you will keep icing them and just make sure your ribs are you know secure and..." He puts his hand on her leg and gently squeezes it to yell her to stop. 

She offers him a small laugh as she sees his raised eyebrows. 

"Sorry" she breathes out. 

"You wanna head out?" He asks lifting his hand off her. 

"Sure sure" 

He stands up standing to the side so she can get out.

She sees him reaching for the wallet in his back pocket and she freezes knowing he is offering to pay. 

"I can get my own you don't have too" she offers with flushing cheeks. 

"Betty I asked you out so it's only right that I pay" he digs in his wallet and places a twenty pound note on the table. 

She feels herself flush and she can only nod in response. He just admitted he asked her out she wanted to assume it was a date but he has just admitted that his intentions where to ask her out. 

"We don't have to go to Archie's I don't want to force you to go just so I can speak to some ass who knows Polly" she says as they walk out. 

"I'm gonna have to face it at some point plus we should talk to Reggie he might have something important to tell you about Polly" he replies as the walk very closely next to her. 

She nods and they start walking. 

The walk is about 20 minutes and it is not nearly as awkward as she thought they were able to hold a conversation all the way.

When they reach Archie's house Betty begins to have second thoughts as she sees how many people are scattered around the house only meaning that even more are inside. 

She immediately spots Jason standing on the porch with a girl looking practically flirty and she can't help but clench her fists a little. 

Jughead leads her into the house walking straight past Jason she tries avoiding any eye contact. 

They walk into the living room and the whole room is crowded with no room to get past. 

"And I thought Jason's party was crowded" she said leaning into him so he could hear her. 

"I can't believe he let this many people in" he groans back. 

She looks round and spots Veronica talking with a girl near the door to the kitchen. 

She takes his hand and feels him jump as she does. "Um Veronica she is uh over there is it okay if we go over" 

"Um.. yeah yeah" he agrees leading her through the crowd intertwining their fingers. 

She spots Veronica gaze slightly in her direction doing a double take when she sees her. 

"B!" She says walking over to her grinning. 

"Hi V" She feels Jughead lean closer into her side. He then smiles at Veronica as she gives him her smirk. 

Veronica moves to the side to let a girl with long red hair stand by her side and Betty can't help but recognise her "Oh Betty you need to meet Cheryl she is Jason's...." 

"Sister" she mutters under her breath. 

"Elizabeth Cooper in the flesh" the girl looks Betty up and down with a devilish grin. 

Her gaze Lansing on their hands "Oh and look Jughead Jones at a party colour me shocked" 

"Always a pleasure Cheryl" he sighs. 

Cheryl gives him a slight nod then focuses back on Betty. "So Elizabeth I must ask where's Polly?" 

Betty hands immediately clench into fists and if it wasn't for the fact one hand was on Jughead's her nails would be deep into her palms by now. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Betty takes a step forward closer to Cheryl. 

"Now why would you do that? It was your demented mother that sent Jason's one love away he is desperate to get her back and I need to sit and watch him long for her every day" Cheryl's tone starts of pretty sarcastic but it becomes more strict as she inches closer to Betty near enough shouting. 

"What... what do you mean desperate? I have seen him with numerous girls" Betty gulps shaking her head. 

"You think he actually cares for those skanks? please" Cheryl scoffs. 

Betty is about to respond when she feels Jughead's hand leave hers and she turns her head to see him talking to Joaquin who is whispering in his ear. 

Betty tugs on his sleeve a little to see if he is okay and he then holds her hand again still talking with Joaquin, making her smile like 5 year old. 

She turns back around to see Cheryl walking off and Veronica now speaking to Kevin. 

She stands a little awkwardly until she feels a hand on her shoulder from Kevin. 

"Hey!" He shouts dropping his arm over her shoulder. 

"Listen Betty let me tell you something okay?" He continues that start shaking her a little. 

She nods with a full uncertain of what a tipsy Kevin could come out with. 

"Jughead there he is a guy a great guy" Jughead turns his head as his name is mentioned. Along with Joaquin who raises an eyebrow at Kevin. 

"You agree right?" He asks looking at Betty nodding his head. 

Betty nods back. "Yeah yeah I do" she feels her cheek heat up when Kevin bites his lips. 

"Ugh Betty you are just so pretty so so pretty why don't you get out more?" Kevin starts rubbing the top of her head. 

"I'm out right now" Betty giggles lifting his hand of her head. 

"No no I don't mean out like in out side I mean sex Betty sex! Why don't you put yourself out there more?" Kevin grabs her face in his hands and she can hear Veronica laugh beside him. 

"I..I..I um I'm just..I guess I just um" she stutters. 

With her hand still in Jughead's and Kevin openly asking her about her sex life which she does not have in the slightest she can't what is making her flush more. 

"Jughead you and Betty are great imagine how great you would be together two great people together...." Betty feels Jughead tense beside her and she shakes her head in Kevin hands in dread. "I mean you like each other so much go for it do it" 

"Ooookay Kevin that is enough drink and confession making for tonight let's go" Joaquin rushes beside Kevin pulling him away from Betty. 

"I need to pee" he replies as he is dragged away. 

There is a very awkward silence just Betty and Jughead in their own thoughts while Veronica observes. 

"Hey um Veronica have you seen Archie anywhere?" Jughead finally says. 

Betty looks up to him observing his face seeing he is blushing and she smiles a little. 

"Yeah he was outside in the garden like ten minutes ago most likely still there" Veronica points in the direction of the door. 

He turns to Betty. "I'll be back I just better go check he is okay" 

She squeezes his hand slightly and nods. "Yeah of course" 

He lets go then walks away. She watches him go trying to push through people. 

"You are in deep" Veronica says coming to stand closely at her side. 

"Oh I know" Betty sighs pressing her lips together. 

Betty wonder round the party with Veronica for a while they end up talking to some girls Archie introduced Veronica earlier. 

They are standing in a hallway talking and she can't help but feel a little out of conversation as Veronica is much more confident in talking to them. 

"So tell me Veronica, Archie Andrews is he a good boyfriend?" A girl asks. Betty remembers Veronica just naming three names Josie, Valerie and Melody. 

"Well we haven't exactly put that label on us yet just that we are seeing each other which I don't totally understand" Betty can tell Veronica is nervous as her confidence drains from her. 

"you both looked so smitten earlier I'm suprised" she knows that this girls name is Melody. 

"Yeah I mean he's great so great in fact, I just think he is a little scared of commitment" Veronica sighs rolling her eyes. 

"Most boys are at this age but believe me when me and Archie had a thing he ditched me a little and it sucked but I was asking for alot so I broke it off with him. He is a little all over the place there is no need to worry he seems head over heels for you" Betty looks to the girl with a smile after seeing Veronica's face lift a little. 

"Now Betty I did see you come in with none other than Jughead" Josie teases causing all the girls to turn their attention to her. 

Betty presses her lips together and her eyes go to her shoes. 

She hears them laugh a little. 

"Betty here is absolutely smitten for him first boy she has ever fallen for so sweet and innocent" Veronica comes to her side and nudges her. 

"Are you guys dating?" She shoots her head up and looks to Veronica. 

"I don't... I don't really know we have only ever really held hands and we went out to pops before we came her and I mean we text alot and call and we work together" she regrets saying anything the minute it comes out. 

"You should ask him he might be the same in not knowing what you guys are" Valerie suggests offering Betty smile. 

"And you should make a move too" Josie then adds. 

Making Betty blush she sees them smile between them. 

"Well hello ladies" 

A guy comes up behind them grinning putting his arms around Josie and Melody. 

"Get off Reggie" the giggle pushing him off. 

Betty gasps quietly. She thinks 'No no she needs Jug here to ask him stuff' but he is here without any asshole friends like Jawon so she decides she needs to take advantage of the situation. 

"Reggie Mantle right?" She asks taking a step forward. 

She feels all there eyes on her including his. 

He pushes past the two girls lifting his arms off them. 

"Yep that's me" he smirks. Betty can already tell this guy is a complete asshole just by the way he speaks. 

"I'm Betty Cooper. Polly's sister I was just..." She says seeing his smirk fade really quickly into more of a frown. 

"I.. um heard about a fight between you and Jason apparently something was said about her and I just I am confused on why Jason would defend her" 

He groans and looks about. "Listen I don't know what happened between them I just know they where happy before any shit broke out and I asked Jason something about her I can't remember what exactly something like how's she doing has he heard from her and next her went ape shit crazy saying that she should be here instead of me. I only asked cause I knew her even went on a date with her once was just curious on how she is doing" 

Betty takes a minute to take in the information. She could tell he was sincere about what he just said and she wanted to tell him that she has no idea in hell where her sister is bit she needs to stick to the college story her mum has set up. 

"Yeah last I heard she was just settling in to college we don't keep in touch alot since she is busy" she knew how bad that lie was and he could easily tell by the way he raised an eyebrow. 

"Listen Cooper I don't normally hit on girls I have been with siblings of but your quite the smoke show you here with anyone?" He leans down a little so she cab hear him better. 

"Yeah i'm sorry I am I came here with um.. someone i'm on my way to find them" she walks past him and feels the girls looking at her, all she hears after she leaves is 'fuck off Reggie' from the girls saying it in unison. 

She wonders round a little trying to find Jughead but she has no luck. 

She then looks for Kevin needing to push past people constantly. 

She still has no luck and decides to look outside even though she knows it is bound to be more crowded. 

She walks outside and skims over the backyard. She spots Archie and walks over knowing that he must know where Jughead is. 

She taps on his shoulder. "Um hey Archie?"

He turns round with a beer can in his hand. "Oh hey Betty you looking for Jug?" 

She smiles and nods. "How did you know?" 

"He's been looking for you so I just guessed" he shrugs. 

Betty bites her lip. "Where did he go?" 

Archie looks round. "He went inside I think maybe try the front of the house too" 

"Thank you Archie enjoy the rest of the party" she smiles to him running off to the front of the house she knows he musn't have been inside. 

She gets there and looks round noticing him. She smiles immediately and starts walking over. 

He is talking to someone and she stops herself with seeing if she should go over but she shakes her head and goes over. 

She puts a hand on his arm getting him to turn round. 

"Hey! I was just looking for you" he turns to her to say smiling at her. 

"Yeah same here" she smiles up to him. 

Betty turns to see Sabrina standing infront of them. She offers her a small smile before she stands closer into his side. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to snatch him" Sabrina scoffs. 

Betty simply rolls her eyes and presses her lips together. 

"Look I'm sorry about that whole lemonade drug thing" Betty is a little blown away by her apology it sounds genuine enough to accept. 

"It's okay I just never meant to offend you in anyway if I did" Betty offers eventhough she knows she done nothing wrong. 

Sabrina sighs then walks off. 

"What was she talking to you about?" Betty asks as she notices she has both hands on his arm. 

"She was just trying to have a civil conversation not that I even wanted to talk to her I just bumped into her" 

She nodded and the he turned to fully face her but her hands still held onto his arm. 

"I talked to Reggie I ended up meeting him he said he asked how Polly was doing then Jason went 'ape shit crazy' saying that Polly should be 'here instead' not Reggie" Betty says looking into his eyes. When she starts talking she sees him nod as I'd he is listening but his focus then goes to her lips instead of his eyes not until she looks him straight in them. 

"Why was Reggie caring about Polly?" He asked shifting his attention to her eyes again. 

Betty makes herseld look down as her hands fiddle with fabric of his sleeves on his arms. "Apparently they went on a date once" 

"Ah I see why Reggie would care then" he scoffs then rolls his eyes. 

He turns his head to look to the left and Betty spots his bruise has definitely gotten darker. 

Without even thinking she reaches up to touch it letting her hands drop from his arm. 

He turns his head back to look infront of him. 

"Is looks really sore so you need more ice?" She gulps letting her hand have a mind of it's own cupping his face stroking her thumb over the small cut. 

He looks to her and she can see his lips pulling into a small smile. 

"Uh.. yeah yeah that would be great" he stutters. 

He takes her hand down and he taking it in his making their way back into the house. 

She can't really get over how many times he had held her hand tonight eventhough three times seems little it feels like much more to her. 

They get to the kitchen and let's go of it to reach down into the freezer to get ice. She can't help but pout shamelessly. 

He gets it out and she grabs a tea towel taking the ice of him and wrapping it up. 

He sits on one of the stools at the kitchen island and she takes the one next to him. 

She dosen't even ask him but she places the ice to his face resting her arm on tabke as she turns the stool to face him he only turns his slightly but there knees still touch she tests one foot on the past of the stool he is. 

"You ever thought about becoming a nurse?" He asks her smirking. 

She shakes her head with a smile. "Not until I had to nurse you back to health" 

He lets out a small laugh resting his elbows on the table. 

"What was Joaquin talking about earlier?" She asks as he turns his head slightly. 

"He.. umm was just asking about my dad" his smirk disappears as he says that. 

Betty sits forward a little so she is closer to him. "You grew up close to one another right?" 

Jughead nods his head pressing his lips together and looks further over at Betty who now has raised eyebrows. 

He chews the inside of his cheek then admits defeat knowing he couldn't lie any more. 

She smiles seeing his frustration. 

"He is a serpent" he groans out as he winces regretting biting his the inside of his cheek. 

Betty's eyes widen. She wouldn't have expected it and Kevin won't if he figures it out. 

"Why was he talking to you about it?" She asks quietly nudging his leg a little with hers. 

"He wanted to ask something about my dad about the initation into the serpents" he turns his head fully to look at her. 

Her eyes focus on his cheek. "What is the initiation?" 

"Tattoo" 

Betty furrows her eyebrows. 

"What?" He laughs. "Did you expect some sort of blood oath to Satan?" 

She smiles. "A little yeah" 

"Just a boring snake tattoo" he shrugs. 

"Where is he getting his?" She asks gazing over his body. She dosen't mean to she just wonders where he would get one. 

"He got his last night he got it on the side of his waist" she notices him sit up uncomfortably. 

"Where would you get one?" She shocks herself by asking notcing his head tilting in confusion. 

"Um maybe near my ribs or near my shoulder" he shrugs a little with a smirk pulling at his lips. 

She flushes red at the image in her head. "So.. uh your ribs are they still okay?" 

"I'm sure the bandages are still on" he nods. 

She gulps. "You know I should probably just tighten then before you go tonight or before i go cause this is your house obviously.." she stops her self from rambling and he looks to her with a complete smirk on his face. "..They might loosen in your sleep so I... should you know tighten them" 

He laughs a little. She knows he is obviously enjoying seeing her flush in embarrassment.  
"If I didn't know better Betty it sounds like you are just making up excuses to touch me again" 

She freezes and looks down at her feet not wanting him to see her that embarrassed. Sure there friendship involved flirting back and forth a little but it has increased alot recently. 

"No more ice for you" she takes the ice of and gives him a smirk herself. 

He looks to her with a open mouth and furrowed eyebrows. "Um Betty I am injured I need ice you said earlier"

She shakes her head. "You have had enough for now" 

She hops down off the stool and makes her way to the door. 

She sees him sit up straight. "Where are you going?" He asks making her turn round. 

"I'm just throwing the ice outside I didn't want to just leave it in the sink or something" she empties the tea towel out and quickly puts the tea towel back hanging on a hook. 

She sits back on the stool noticing how he has inched alot closer on his seat since she got off. 

"where would you get a tattoo?" He suddenly asks placing foot on her part of the stool she rested her feet on. 

She blushes a little looking up at him. "Somewhere Alice couldn't see cause she would never let me see outside again if I did get one" 

He laughs lightly. "I think you would suit one" he says looking down to her hands. 

"Where?" She asks a little quieter than she expected. 

He lifted up her hand. "Somewhere on your hand, maybe in the inside of you finger" he points to it. 

"I could just wear gloves for the rest of my life around my mum" she jokes with a shy smile as she notices him holding her hand. 

"Yeah sure why not" he shrugs tracing her palms with his thumb. 

She feels like closing her eyes falling asleep at his touch. She keeps her eyes on his hand as he keeps doing it. She dosen't even notice how close their heads are until he looks up. 

"What would you get? As a tattoo I mean" he gulps. 

She dosen't take her eyes of their hands. "Something pretty and meaningful, a flower maybe or maybe lyrics to a song" 

He nods with a smirk on his face. 

His eyes go back to her hands as she now studies his face. She hasn't been this close to him she hasn't even noticed his sharp cheekbones till now. She would just ahead and kiss him but truth is she isn't confident enough. She always plans ahead and she dosen't want to not know what would happen next. But she is now more confident than ever he would kiss back. He has made countless attempts to initiate them touching tonight plus he did say he asked her out. 

She feels her stomach erupt in butterflies when she realises that she is actually willing to do this.

Maybe she should kiss him on the cheek first that is a start. A good start. 

She realises her legs are now inbetween his as both his getting are resting on the bottom of her stool. 

Before even a second thought crosses her mind she kisses his cheek. She lets it linger a little before pulling away knocking his forehead a little looking to him smiling shyly. 

She bites her lip seeing him tilting his head a little leaning further in as she leans in. She feels it goes in slow motion she can't help but smile. She has pretty much waited to kiss him since she first seen him but it couldn't be much better of a moment than now. 

She feels their lips graze but it all stops as a huge crash interrupts them making her bring back her head. With Jughead looking over his shoulder turning fully round still holding her hands. 

"What was that?" She asks him as he stands up from the stool looking behind him seeing a cross of people looking over to people fighting. 

"Shit" he mumbles. Looks to her pulling her up gently and leads her into the living room. 

He lets go of her hand pushes past some people. 

"Arch come on get off him" Betty hears him shout. 

She pushes past to see a coffee table completely smashed with a guy lying in the middle of it two guys helping him up. 

"What the fuck Andrews?" The guy spat at him. 

Everyone could tell he was completely drunk as he wasn't even responding to Jughead as he helped him odd the ground. 

"What the hell happened?" Someone asks next to Betty. 

Someone pushes past her she notices it is Veronica going to Archie's side helping Jughead put him into a chair kneeling at his feet. 

"Apparently he called him out for having mummy issues" a girl said responding. 

Alot of people cleared out after that. She spoke to Veronica in the kitchen comforting her after needing to see Archie get hit. 

They start cleaning up whilst she can hear Jughead asking Archie about things downstairs. 

She can't help but wonder what would have happened if the fight broke out just a couple minutes later. Or even seconds. 

She sighs out loud as she crouches down to pick up a couple cups of the ground. 

She hears someone in the bathroom vomiting and she can't help but gag. The door swings open and Kevin stumbles out. 

She walks over to him to help balance putting an arm round his waist. 

"Kevin you okay?" She asks. 

"Yeah yeah I just need to sit down" he slides down the wall behind him pulling Betty down too. 

"You are pretty drunk" she looks to him and he smiles at her. 

"I don't know why I got myself in this state I'm not normally this bad" he sighs rolling his eyes. 

"is the party over?" He asks looking round. 

"Yeah Archie was in a fight and people cleared out after that" 

He groans. "What happened?" A hand holding his head. 

"Someone said he has mummy issues and the coffee table broke I didn't see much" she explains gently knowing his head just hurt like hell. 

"I must have been in the bathroom for ages to miss all that" he chuckles lightly. 

"Yeah you want me to phone you taxi home your dad will be worried sick?" She asks running his back. 

"Oh no no don't worry I am crashing here tonight dad is away so Archie said I could I have the air bed set up in their room" he takes grunting as he tries to sit up. 

She helps him up and into the room helping him into the bed. 

"Here you go" she says as he falls into the bed. 

"Thanks Betty i'll see you for work in the morning" he yawns turning over onto his side. 

She closes the door and heads down stairs. Seeing Veronica laying with her head on Archie's chest and he sleeps.

She whispers a "hey" to her and she smiles back. 

"Are you going?" Veronica asks yawning. 

"Yeah I better I hope he's okay" she smiles. 

"Jughead's in the kitchen" Veronica says with a lazy wink nestling her head back to Archie's chest. 

Betty smiles and walks into the Kitchen. 

"Hey" she says as he turns round. 

He smiles and walks over to her. 

"I didn't know you where still here" He says quietly looking at clock on the wall. 

"I put Kevin to bed he has been in the bathroom for most of the party" she laughs lightly. 

He sighs and looks round. "Tonight really didn't go as planned" 

She shrugs. "It wasn't all bad I just hope Archie's okay" 

"meh he'll be fine" he rolls his eyes. 

She yawns and looks to the clock reading 2:30. 

"Shit that is the time" he rubs her eye. 

"You can crash here if you want I'll sleep in Archie's bed I can't imagine them moving now" 

She is blown back by the suggestion but she loves it she will admit. 

"Sure okay if that is alright" she tilts her head a slightly. 

"Yeah go ahead I'll just lock up" 

She walks upstairs and gets into his bed. She knows it is a littke weird but it's great his sheets feel extremely clean for a boys and she can't help but sink into the mattress. 

She feels her eyes shut a little before she feels herself completely fall asleep. 

Only she is woken up by someone moving around at 4. 

"Sorry Betty" she hears Jughead says as he is sat up in his bed. 

"You okay?" She asks sitting up slowly. 

"Yeah yeah I was just fixing my bandages I'm really sorry for waking you up" he says quietly and she can hear him hissing as he tucks in a bandage. 

"C'mere I'll do it" she dosen't know why being sleepy gives her any confidence but she feels to bad to let him fall asleep now. 

He stands up walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed near her switching on the bedside lamp. 

She starts tucking them in one another, trying to adjust them more. 

She takes her time as she sees him flinching a little when they are tightened.

For it being four in the morning both of them half asleep she is proud of the job she did. 

"Thanks Betts" she can't even remember finishing off but she dosen't want to let go of his skin. 

"Sleep here" she say settling back into the bed. 

He dosen't even think twice before he extends am arm letting her curl up beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, ui thought I would have this chapter up yesterday but I read over it and I didn't like the way I wrote the ending so changed most of it.  
> I have already started the next chapter but I'm on holiday and I'm not sure if I will have WiFi where I am staying so the update might not be tomorrow but the next day once I find somewhere I do get wifi, so bare with me please.  
> Any comments are appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

She wakes up to a flash of light and someone whispering 'Shit'. 

It takes her a minute but she soon realises that her body is practically laying on top of Jughead's with his arm resting on her upper back securely as her head on his heart. 

She hears a muffled conversation but she just slowly opens her eyes. 

"Kevin you are a creep you know that right?" 

She looks up to Jughead noticing it was his voice. 

The turn of her head makes him look to her with a shy smile. 

"Morning sleep beauty" Kevin scoffs eyeing her up as she dosen't even bother sitting up. 

She groans and rolls her eyes. "What time is it?" 

"8:00" Jughead yawns as she spots Kevin slipping on jeans. 

"Work in an hour chop chop come on" Kevin claps his hands. 

Normally Betty's nerves would get the better of her but she can't move, she is telling herself not too move. 

"Kevin why aren't you hungover?" Jughead mumbles rubbung his eyes with the hand next to him. 

"Got it all out my system" he shrugs slipping in his work uniform. 

Betty sits up realising she dosen't have that much time before her shift starts. She feels a complete loss of warmth and physically shivers as Jughead takes his hand of her back.

He sits up next swings his legs out the bed and gets up to stretch. 

"Your bandages stayed on" she turns to looks him as she hears him yawn. 

"Yeah they did they feels so much better today" Betty has to be honest but his morning voice is definitely her favourite. It's raspy and she can feels her cheeks heat when he speaks. 

"I'm gonna go for a shower but feel free to get some breakfast I'm sure Archie would have made pancakes or something" he makes his way to the door stopping just before he heads out. 

"Yeah yeah sure" she gulps placing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

He leaves and she can't help but sigh. 

They where so close to kissing last night she could have woken up and actually felt like something progressed between them. It wasn't as if it was awkward this morning. Neither of them rushed to get off each other it felt nartural. 

She goes to the mirror near his desk and looks at her face she knows she should have taken her makeup off last night as her face just looks disgusting. 

She then makes her way down stairs hearing Veronica and Archie talking on the couch. 

"Morning" she says catching their attention. 

"Betty? I thought you went home last night?" Veronica questions sitting up straight instead of resting against Archie with his arm draped along the sofa behind her. 

Betty's eyes widen in panic. 'Shit' was the only thing she felt like saying. 

"Yeah Betty I thought you went home last night too" she hears Kevin scoff from behind her as he comes out the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. 

"Wait what happened I feel like I'm missing something here?" Veronica raised her eyebrows as Kevin walked towards the couch sitting down next to Veronica eating. 

"I...I was you know tired... and I just crashed.." she stops when Kevin laughs making Veronica gasp as she reaches a realisation. 

Archie darts his head between them. "What am I missing here?" 

"You slept with Jughead" Veronica points her finger at her whilst Betty shakes her head and waves her hands. 

"No V! No No" she walks closer to them. 

Looking at Archie's mouth completely open in shock. "Woah what?!" 

"Kevin help?!" Betty exclaims looking to him. 

"They didn't have sex Veronica they just slept in the same bed. All cuddled up with Betty's legged draped exactly over his...." he says with a mouthful of pancakes. 

"Kevin!" Betty near enough shouts. 

They all snicker at her as she flushes red putting her hands on her face. 

"Aw Betty you are so cute" Kevin walks over to her putting his plate down and cuddles her. Mockingly rocking her side to side. 

"What is going on with you and Jug Betty?" Archie asks causing Kevin to release her from the hug. 

It's all silent for a second and Betty bites her lips not knowing what to say. 

"B?" Veronica tilts her head to try gain eye contact with her. 

"We are just really good friends" she mutters under her breath. 

"That's what me and you are B not what you and Jughead are. You don't see us holding hands all night and sharing beds with our body parts tangled up with one another" Veronica rolls her eyes at Betty's awful attempt at lieing. 

"I don't know exactly what's going on it's not like we have kissed or anything" she again mumbles under her breath. 

Kevin opens his mouth to say something with a scoff but a door opening upstairs causes them all to look at the stairs. 

"Let's get you some breakfast" Kevin ushers her into the kitchen leaving Archie and Veronica curious in living room. 

When the get to the kitchen Betty groans and cover her face with hands again. 

Kevin walks over to the stove and puts some pancake batter in the pan. 

"There is something you aren't telling me" he says quietly. 

She sighs and walks over beside him. "Don't run off and tell Archie and Veronica" 

He crosses his arms infront of her and she rolls her eyes. 

"We had a moment in here last night where we nearly kissed, like our lips grazed we were so close but then the fight broke out and the moment just ended" she says disappointed and she didn't realise how sad she sounded until she seeing Kevin looking at her in pity. 

"How did it happen? there must have been a build up to it" he asks flipping the pancakes in a whisper. 

"Well we where sitting at the island and we sat pretty close cause I was icing his cheek before it happend and then we where talking about where I would get a tattoo and......" she stops when Kevin smiles furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Woah you a tattoo? How did that topic come up?" He says nudging her shoulder flipping the pancake again. 

Betty gulps she knows the conversation was about his boyfriend getting a gang initiation tattoo. She would tell Kevin straight but she feels like Joaquin should tell Kevin himself. 

"No reason in particular but we where holding hands and our faces where really close and I just kissed him on the cheek and then we just leaned in and well it was a failed effort" she rests her elbows in the kitchen counter holding her head. She knew she was disappointed but she really didn't realise just how pathetic she must be to feel as if the world has crumbled cause they didn't kiss. 

Kevin puts her pancake on a plate. "Listen Betty I love you and Jughead very much and I believe that with being around you two for the past month or so, you have a very strong amount of chemistry that will not be the only chance you have to kiss him, I promise you" 

Betty takes the plate she is offered by him and smiles to him nodding. 

"Now I am going to warn you now that Archie knows there is something going on he is going to pretty much grill Jughead and meddle as much as he can. Whether Jughead gives in and admits there is something or he doesn't I will find out for you" he hands her maple syrup and she takes it starting to eat her pancakes. 

She blushes and he messes up her hair. 

After she has eaten she makes her way back home praying g her mum is not in. 

As if the universe is actually on her side she isn't and she sighs relief as she open the front door slightly struggling with the keys. 

She rushes upstairs and takes all her make up off, putting her hair in a tight pony tail and grabs her work uniform quickly slipping it on. 

Kevin told her to just back over there before there shift which started now in 10 minutes. 

By the time she gets to the house him and Jughead are already in the car. 

She opens the back door sliding in. "Sorry I didn't realise it would take me so long to get ready" she sheepishly says. 

"Betty you toke 10 minutes I take longer than that, like times it by 100" Kevin scoffs starting his car. 

She smiles to herself knowing that Jughead is looking at her in the mirror. 

"How's that battle scars then" Kevin says not even looking in Jughead's direction. He couldn't have been more blunt if he tried. 

"Kev" Jughead warns rolling his eyes. 

"You know I still don't know what happened. Do you know yet Betty?" Kevin angrily states turning a corner. 

Betty can't help but gulp she hates having to lie but she knows it's best not too and she especially doesn't want to betray Jughead. 

"No no I don't I spent all last night grilling him on it" she shrugs seeing Jughead looking out the window to his side. 

Kevin exhales a long breath shaking his head. "Are you sure you don't need the hospital?" 

Jughead shakes his head. "Thankfully not thanks to Betty" 

Betty smiles to him in the mirror she can't help but blush at his smirk. 

 

The day passes pretty quickly after that. The cinema is flooding with people once the new movies start coming in. 

Once she gets home she can't help but feel a little upset that she hardly had any time to even attempt to talk to Jughead about anything. 

Her mum didn't even attempt to talk to her once she walked in she just said hello then locked herself in her room. 

She makes herself dinner seeing that her mum has already had hers. 

She has to admit she has never felt lonelier in her house. Yes it's a lot better her mum is not breathing just as much but not having her even talking to her just makes her realise how empty the house really is. 

She hardly even touches her food and sits just poking it with a fork. 

She also feel stings of pain in her palm looking down she realises she has been digging her nails in without even noticing. 

Panic begins causing her to rush to the bathroom washing her hands quickly. 

She takes deep breaths looking at herself in the mirror she can feel herself descending into a panic attack. 

"Calm down calm down calm down" she chants to herself running water over her face. 

She paces a little shaking her hands. She knows the best ways to calm herself down but she feels like it is taking her much longer to calm down this time round. 

She finally is able to calm herself down but she feels completely uneasy. She walks upstairs not even bothering to eat or wash her plate and immediately strips changing into her pyjamas. 

She gets in bed rolling over turning the light off and exhaling deeply knowing fine well there is panic still boiling within her. 

With Polly and her dad gone along with her mum being a lot more distant that usual she can't but feel completely alone. 

Knowing that school is tomorrow is a little relief she knows her mind will be completely distracted. 

She also now has to wait till Friday to see Jughead or even Kevin again. 

She lets out a groan of frustration rolling in her back as she can't switch her mind off. 

Just this morning she was laying in a boys bed with him beside her now she is alone in her bed trying to sleep at 8:00. 

She then rolls to her side being the duvet closer to head.

Her eyes close shortly later but it's the worst night sleep she has had in weeks her mind can't shut off she is up nearly hour spending at least 20 minutes trying to fall back asleep each time she wakes up. 

 

Knocking wakes her up. She swears her mother can give her a headache without even speaking. 

"Yeah mum I'm up" she mutters. 

The knocking continues and she stumbles out of bed going to the door pulling it open. 

She steps back realising her mum isn't there. 

She looks round spotting her alarm clock reading 5:30. 

She looks out the window rubbing her eyes. The knocking begins again. 

She tilts her head looking at the window seeing a figure knocking. 

She immediately smiles realising it's Jughead. 

She feels like squealing with glee as she rushes over opening the window. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She whisper yells at him in disbelief. 

"Hey there Juliet" he smirks stumbling through the window. 

Her heart flutters at the nickname. 

"I um was up and I heard a car starting so I looked out the window seeing your mum skidding out your drive, I guess I just wanted to check if you are okay. Thought maybe something happened" he stands up straight closing the window behind him facing her. 

She ignores the whole part about her mum and focuses more on the fact that he just climbed a ladder at 5:30 to check if she was okay. 

She dosen't know whether it's emotions that where already there from earlier or the fact she is so overwhelmed by him being here she starts crying. 

"Hey hey what's wrong?" He takes a step closer putting a hand on her shoulder he is trying to gain eye contact but she knows if they do she going to be so embarrassed. 

She feels his thumb run over her shoulder and that is enough to make her walk right into him wrapping her arms round his torso. 

She feels him jump a little at the sudden contact but he wraps his arms around her shoulder lightly rubbing. 

She nuzzles her head straight into his shoulder and she can feel her panic just dissolve as she lets out a sigh of relief. 

She squeezes a little tighter as she feels him fiddling a little with her hair. 

"'I'm sorry" she mumbles into his grey sweater. 

"Why are you apologising?" He lets out a small laugh as she does the same. She dosen't know why she is apologising in all honestly. 

She sniffles the sighs. "I'm just thankful you are here" she can already feel herself flush in embarrassment but it dosen't stop her from moving her hands up a little she can run her hand over his upper back knowing all the bandages are still there. 

"Say thank you not 'I'm sorry' then" he replies into her hair. 

She laughs a little followed by more sniffling. 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He continues pulling back a little so he stroke hair out her face. 

She can't help but smile at the gesture. "I had a panic attack earlier and I guess it was just because my house felt really empty and I was sitting by myself eating tea it just made me realise how alone I feel" she gulps as she says 'panic attack' she has kept the fact that she has them very private. 

"You have every right to feel alone in your house but you have people outside it okay? And if you ever feel panicked again you should speak to someone it'll calm you down" she sighs at his response. 

"Now knowing my mum is out on early morning adventures dosen't help I have no idea where she is going lately. I know I should enjoy the freedom away from her but I can't help but miss her control a little, it gave me reassurance I still had a family" she continues to speak into his sweater she knows by now there will be a huge wet spot formed by her tears. 

He sighs and puts a hand at the back of her neck moving it soothingly making her relax immediately. "You do deserve your freedom from her Betty you should be just trying to get used to it cause you never when it might end" 

She brings her arms back down to his torso again squeezing it more. "I know" she whispers. 

She dosen't know how long they have been standing like that but she knows she should let go eventually. 

She still is trying to get over the fact that she is standing hugging him after him climbing through her window all of a sudden. 

She feels him realeased her a little knowing that his arms must feel a little uncomfortable she lets go with him looking up at him. 

"Are going to be okay? I better get before Archie wakes up" he asks looking down at her with a concerned look in his face. 

She nods still realising his hand is on her shoulder while her arm has found it's way on to his upper arms gripping on to the fabric of his sweater. "Yeah I will be" 

She lets go making him let go and walk over to window she opens it for him. 

"Where did you get the ladder?" she asks looking at him starting to kneel on her window seat. 

"Archie's shed I didn't even know it existed till Fred mentioned it needing to be thrown out the other day" he shrugs. 

He steadied himself on the ladder and Betty watches him peacefully. 

"I'll see you Friday" she says smiling down to him. 

"That you shall" she hears him say as he looks at himself stepping off. 

"Um you know Cooper I could have just used your front door" he scoffs rolling his eyes. 

She smiles feeling a little guilty but she preferred it this way. "Guess this way was just more romantic" she says a loudly even though he could still hear her perfectly fine. 

She immediately regrets what she said as she mentally face palmed herself. She just wanted to reflect on the fact he called her 'Juliet' earlier. 

"Yeah I suppose so, this means you'll use the ladder next time right? Only seems right if Juliet knocks at romeos window once in a while right" he says stopping at a step on the ladder looking up at her.

Betty practically now hanging out her window laughs a little too flirty than usual. She blushes immediately. "Maybe Juliet will just stick to doors" 

He scoffs and makes his way down pretty quickly after that. 

She closes the window and watches him hop over the fence separating the two gardens. 

Then watching him realise he forgot the ladder she giggles to herself seeing him hop back over throwing the ladder over then bringing himself over. 

She sighs as she can't see him any longer. 

She knows she shouldn't take it to seriously but she did just make a reference to a romance between them and he did not reject in anyway. 

So maybe today wasn't as no progressional as she thought. 

She looks to her clock noticing it is now 6:00. Meaning they where at least hugging for 20 minutes straight.

She settles back in bed knowing she still has a an hour till she needs to get up. 

She wraps her arms round herself contently under the covers. Can she wait four days to see him? 

 

When she gets to school Veronica can't help but notice her mood is completely giddy. 

"Look at you! You are so giddy you are in such a good mood!" Veronica nudges her as the walk to there class. 

"I'm just enjoying my mother being easier on me V" she shrugs. She expected herself to blush but she dosent just sighing a little. 

"Think you could take advantage of that a little this weekend" Veronica slyly asks as they stroll into the classroom. 

"Depends what am I using the advantage for?" She raises an eyebrow taking a seat. 

"Okay so hear me out..." Betty immediately groans knowing that she has some sort of plan. "Just listen B don't give me attitude"

Betty laughs as Veronica attempts to sit down but instead slipping a little as her heel gets caught in the carpet. 

"Stop it" she swats her arm shutting Betty up. 

"Okay okay sorry carry on" 

Veronica takes a deep breath. "Friday there is a football game and there is a party at the girl Josie's house that we met at Archie's, she is the mayors daughter did you know that?.." Betty skates her head at that, she isn't awfully keen on the party but maybe if Jughead was going it would persuade her a little."...Anyway anyway Saturday I thought we could have maybe a day me you and Kevin after your guys shift he already said he is in and I got close with him this weekend and I thought why not invite you guys over since mum will not let me out on Saturday if I am going out Friday..." Betty lets her ramble on. 

She nods at whatever she says after that but she having a conversation with herself. Saturday would be good to ask advice from Kevin and Veronica on the whole Jughead thing she supposes. 

Kevin might have even heard Archie asking him about her and she wants to tell someone about last night. The thought of it making her smile a little too much she notices Veronica's raised eyebrows. 

"Seriously what is up with you?" Veronica giggles poking her side. 

"Nothing nothing now carry on what where you saying?" Betty waves a hand to back her off and she flushes red. 

"Well are up for that then?" The questions startles Betty she wasn't listening she presses her lips together. 

"Up for what exactly?" 

Veronica groans. "I wanna raid Daddy's drink cupboard for Friday and Saturday would you drink some?" 

Betty gulps at the question, it's not that she is exactly scared of alcohol and she knows she can handle it as she has drank a little with Veronica before. 

She hums for a little while showing Veronica she is thinking. "My mum will know if I turn up at the house with even the slightest smell of alcohol on my breath and I will never leave my house. She is like a bloodhound" 

"Stay at mine mum is away that is why I am so eager. I mean who knows if you will actually end up at mine or in Jugheads bed again" Veronica wriggles her eyebrows at his names. 

She simply rolls her eyes pressing her lips together not putting any protest up cause she can't deny that would be the ideal way to end the night again. 

"So you in?" Veronica asks smirking. 

Betty nods her head with a small smirk as the teacher shushes the class. 

The school week flies past. With Betty trying to get answers out of her mum and her homework seeming to flood in through the week she dosent even have time to ask about staying at Veronica's until Friday morning. 

"Mum please Smithers will be there and her other house workers" she pleads with her mum as her mum packs some sort of bag in the kitchen. 

"Betty you have to promise me that you will be at Veronica's and Veronica's only!" We mum turns to her pointing her finger strictly. 

Betty nods. If only her mum knew she thinks. "Yeah yeah of course"

"Okay then" her mum sighs. 

"Are you going somewhere?" She questions her mother looking at the bag she is looking through. 

"Just doing something in greendale for the day" her mum shrugs making her way out the door closing it. 

Betty quickly follows with her bag of her clothes for tonight texting Veronica on her way out. 

She makes the long walk to school as her mum drives straight past her. 

Veronica waits at the gate and before anything is said she just grabs her bag and places it in the long back car infornt of  
them. 

"Um.. hi good morning" Betty says with a small laugh. 

"Okay so plan of action, I drive you to work, you got your uniform with you?" Betty holds up her school bag indicating they are in there. "Then after work I will come get you after the football game Archie will wonder off with Jughead to the party then me and you will go pre game at mine and get you dressed" Veronica claps her hands together in excitement. 

"Yeah that's fine with me" Betty smiles. Her mood is different than Monday not so giddy anymore. She is still excited she knows that tonight should at least be fun. 

Veronica drops her off at work she slips into her uniform after her field hockey practice. 

She is greeted by Kevin waving to her from the ticket booth. 

"Hello hello" he says as she smiles to him walking over. 

"So I am guessing you will be at this party tonight?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh you know it Betty i also have been talking to Veronica heard you will be joining us in the magical world of alcohol this weekend" he smirks causing her to roll her eyes. 

"Only a couple" she winks at him as she spots Jughead at concession stand she leaves him walking over to him. 

She suddenly feels a punch in the gut as she sees him talking to a girl she has never seen before. 

She also notices his beanie is not on and she contemplates going over. 

She walks over very slowly. She sees the girl reach for Jughead's shoulder but he tenses a little and moves his shoulder he does not look comfortable. 

She feels an shock of confidence and she walks over interrupting them. 

"Hey Juggie" she simply says knowing that the nickname just rolled off tongue. 

He turns his head and immediately smiles to her. "Hey Betty" 

She hears the girl clears her throat. 

Betty looks to her. "Sorry I didn't my mean to interrupt" 

She huffs and turns back to Jughead. 

Her lanky skinny hand still glued to his shoulder. Betty could rip her arm off right now. It's not even that Betty is jealous it's the fact he is uncomfortable and it is easy to tell too. 

"I'll see you tonight Jughead at Josie's?" She says taking her hand running it really slowly down his arm. 

Causing him to grit his teeth in a smile. "Uh yeah probably" 

She waves bye and makes her way out. 

The minute she is out of sight he groans throwing his head make and practically throws himself over the counter. 

"Are you not a fan of her?" Betty asks walking round to stand next to him. 

"How could you tell" he scoffs with a laugh. 

"You looked incredibly uncomfortable" she walks past him noticing that there are new cups that need opened. 

"Why is it every time I wear my beanie it is like Harry Potter's invisibility cloak no one even notices me. The minute I take it off though I get called Tom Hardy all day instead of Donnie Darko" he moans walking over to help her. 

Betty knows why its because even though he still looks handsome in the beanie he looks incredibly handsome showing of his hair. 

She laughs as he runs his hand through it. "I think it's because you hair is like a gift from the gods" she blushes at her comment but it is beyond true he has the best hair in Riverdale in her opinion. 

"Guess I can't hide something like that from the world then" he smirks taking his hand off it. 

"Where is the invisibility cloak today anyway?" She asks as she stacks cups next to the soda machine. 

"I just wanted a night off it" he shrugs with a smirk. 

"You have had two nights off with it" she answers him collecting more cups. 

He tilts his head in confusion. 

"Monday night" she says quietly. 

"Oh yeah that's right" he says smugly. "If you are ever going to use the ladder it's fucking heavy so don't" 

She laughs at his comment remembering him pushing it over the fence. 

They hear customers and immediately turn round to face them wearing huge smiles. 

The whole night the majority of girl customers are drawn to Jughead and Betty can't help but keep glaring at them sometimes they even notice her doing it. 

Kevin keeps making comments about Jughead's hair and Betty notices how frustrated he gets with it. She still dosen't get it though he must know it looks good so why dosen't he show it off. 

At 8:30 Veronica and Archie make there way into the cinema. 

Veronica drags Betty out the concession stand not even giving her a minute to say bye to Jughead or Kevin. 

"V I still have a half hour of work" she says as the reach the doors. 

"Fuck it lets just go" Veronica insists pushing to door open. 

They get to Veronica's house quickly as the run pretty much there. 

Betty's phone buzzes and she looks at it whilst Veronica buzzes about her room applying makeup looking to change her outfit. 

Jughead: That's okay Betty I'll just cover the rest of your shift 

She smiles immediately and can't help but fall back against Veronica's bed. 

'That would be great thanks again Juggie' 

She sends it as quickly as she can. Already waiting for the reply. 

Jughead: yeah don't even worry about it is not like the nine move is about to start or anything 

If it was anyone else she would think immediately they are not joking but she knows he is just being sarcastic. 

She is just about to reply when Veronica grabs her phone. 

"Get ready!" She near enough shouts. 

Betty grabs her phone back and quickly gets her clothes on. She brought a denim skirt with a white lace top. 

Veronica immediately makes the suggestion of a tight skirt but she rejects it liking her outfit already. 

Once she is ready she takes her phone and texts Jughead back. 

'I'm sure if anyone could deal with the amount customers it'll be you' 

She presses her lips together as she watches Veronica lead her into the dining room. 

"Okay so I say shots?" Veronica is already pouring vodka into small glasses passing one to Betty. 

The do at least three and Betty can feel her head pounding whilst feeling a weird fuzzy feeling in her stomach. 

Veronica offers her something else but she rejects watching her take a sip of it. 

They make there way to the car and Smithers drives them to the house. 

Veronica trying to describe where it is but he already knows since it is the Mayor's house. 

When they arrive Veronica pulls Betty out the car and they start giggling walking into the party.

It's around 10:00 so she knows Jughead finished an hour ago so she has a good feeling he will be here already. 

Veronica links there arms as they push through the crowd formed in the living room. 

They reach the drinks table and Veronica is already going a little crazy mixing stuff together. 

"V you really do need to take it easy tonight okay?" Betty puts a hand over Veronica's cup stopping her from pouring. 

"Betty come on please I just need a little and I will be fine, I will drink a similar amount to you so come on drink!" She says taking Betty's hand of the drink. 

Betty shrugs and thinks what the hell. She puts some pink stuff and what she can tell in some white wine together and plans to just use theirs to supply on all night as she knows it will probably be a lot of percentage. 

Her and Veronica make there way round occasionally stopping to talk to people but she knows Veronica is on the look out for Archie. 

Betty dosen't realise it until she looks down at her cup to see it is completely empty. She didn't even realise she felt tipsy until she could her own giggles and they sounded manic. 

Veronica makes an excited squeal as she sees Archie and pushes through to him still linked to Betty's arm. 

She immediately spots Jughead and Kevin walking towards kitchen and she lets go of Veronica now heading in their direction. 

She arrives behind them tapping Kevin on the shoulder. 

"Betty!" He says putting an arm round her. 

She laughs back and Jughead and Kevin immediately exchange a look. 

"You had anything to drink tonight Betts?" Jughead asked loud enough so she could hear. 

She nods. With a serious look she moves forward and sees Jughead pouring himself a drink. 

"Only a little Juggie don't worry" she reaches for his arm watching him pour. 

Kevin takes a cup and pours something. Betty watches them both craving a little more. 

Jughead takes a drink and Betty watches him closely. 

"Can I have some?" She asks looking up at him. 

"I can get you your own if you want?" He asks smiling as she is already grabbing the cup. 

She smirks when she gets the cup in her hand. "I only want yours" 

She watches him shake his head a little and smirk. She can feel Kevin's eyes burning on her. 

"Hey Betty you didn't happen to see Joaquin?" She is already taking a drink when he asks. 

"No I haven't sorry Kev was he meant to be coming" she hiccups once she has finished her reply. 

"Yeah I'm gonna go find him I'll see you guys later" and with that Kevin was off leaving her tipsy and with Jughead. 

"Can I have my drink back?" He asks reaching for the cup out of her hand. 

Betty shakes her head. "Get your own" 

"Betty that is mine" he laughs. 

She isn't giving it up she has to admit whatever it is it is nice. 

He rolls his eyes and starts pouring himself another. She makes sure to stand extremely close to him. 

"I wanna go somewhere quieter" she says to his ear. 

"Okay come on we will go find somewhere" she reaches for his hand immediately before he even offers it. 

She leads him though a crowd in the hallway before the find a little bit of space in the back of it which is much more quieter. 

"Betty are you sure you haven't drunk like two bottles of vodka?" He says still holding leaning against the wall. 

"No I haven't I'm not even tipsy yet" she leans a little on to his side. 

"Betty you are drunk I think now the drinks should stop" he lifts the cup out of her and places it on a cabinet behind her. 

She whines as he does. There is a couple minutes of silence not that it really matter since she basically near enough leaning herself into him to stand up straight.

"Why are you here tonight? Its just your drinking so your not driving Kevin or Archie home" she is surprised she even notices this considering her mind is not thinking straight. 

Jughead looks to her and pulls there hands apart to place it on her waist. She smiles immediately at the contact. 

"I guess I wanted to just let of a little bit of steam social workers have been breathing down my neck all week" he shrugs turning his face to the side. 

She leans her head on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" 

He sighs. "More or less nothing for you to worry about though" 

They hear a lot of cheering coming from down the hall. Betty is a little eager to see what is going on but Jughead seems to gulp and avoid looking in that direction. 

She pulls her he's back a bit to have a look and she sees a group of people formed in a circle. 

"It's just a stupid party game you don't want to be a part of it" he looks at her and shakes his head. 

"What party game?" She settling back into him with her head on his shoulder. 

"It'll be truth or dare or something" he rolls his eyes at that. 

Betty can't help but want to go and see what is happening as the chatter gets louder and louder. 

They start talking about the football game Archie was playing. They won and he was pissed Jughead missed it. 

She knows Veronica would have enjoyed seeing him win which she will probably tell Betty about tomorrow. 

Betty positions herself so she is standing pretty much infront of him looking up at him. She realises that they are now extremely close she could replay last Saturday and try kiss him again but she like just hearing him talking. 

She can't help but sometimes remember that he is dealing with alot of crap right now. Kevin telling her last week about him crying. She has instinct to constantly comfort him now. 

"Hey you okay? You look worried" hey says tilting his head down to look at her more. 

She meets his gaze and gulps. "It's just..I..well Kevin said.." he furrows his eyebrows and she can feel herself regretting to say anything. "It's nothing really I'm just.. it's fine my drink must just be getting to me"

He dips his hand from her waist. "No seriously Betty what is it" he sounds angry rather than concerned, making Betty step back a little. 

"He just said that.." she looks away down at her feet. "That you...you were upset that night you were beaten up...he said that you were..crying" she says with a gulp fiddling with her sleeves. 

He straightens up on the wall and slips his hands in his pockets. She turns her head up to meet his gaze but she finds he is looking down with his lips pressed together. 

"He only..he said because i.. he was worried and Archie was worried" she tried to inch closer but he turned his head to the side. 

"So you were all discussing what a charity case I am" he said with a scoff. 

Betty starts panicking and before she knows it her hands are clenched. "No Jug of course not..we..we were all worried for you..I was worried" 

He shakes his head and leans his head on the wall. "I can't have people feeling sorry for me you don't have to just stick around with me cause you do"

Betty can't believe she has made him upset she stutters and her lip trembles. "That's not..not true..I want to be there for you" she reaches a hand out but he moves away from the wall standing at her side. 

"I don't need someone to take care of me" he looks straight in her eyes. She feels stings in her palms and she can't help but clench them further. 

She shakes her head. "No no please..that..that isn't what I meant..I just I meant..I just I don't..." she knows she is blinking back tears seeing him looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I need to go find Archie" he mumbles turning to start walking towards the crowded room. 

"Wait..no.. please I just.." she reaches for his arm but misses. 

Her voice is soon drowned out by cheers from people in the room. She tries calling for him but he seems to just be pushing past people aiming straight to Archie. 

She stands still seeing then starting to talk. She can easily tell the conversation becomes heated within seconds. Veronica saying something Jughead. 

Betty suddenly feels her breath caught in her throat she feels herself trembling and hot tears being the only thing she can feel. Her pending heart is the only thing she can hear. 

She turns quickly going to find a bathroom shaking she tries opening door. She can't stop hearing voices telling her she just caused an argument between them, that he is never going to come back to her now, he will leave her ignore her. 

She finally reached a bathroom and she rushes in turning the lock quickly. 

Her breathes calm down her hands calm from shaking as she sits on the edge of a bath tub calming herself.

"you are okay" she reassures herself. 

The door starts shaking as someone tries to get in. "Is someone in?" 

She stands up at the voice as it's Veronica. 

"V?" She calls out of walking to the door. 

"Betty?" She replies as Betty unlocks the door. 

Betty opens the door to face Veronica who immediately drops her smile as Betty's mascara is run down her cheeks from crying. 

She ushers her back and closes the door locking it behind her. 

"Hey what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" Veronica pulls her in for hug. 

"I really messed things up with Jughead" she says quietly into her shoulders. 

Veronica realeased her from her arms and sits down on the floor meaning for Betty to sit with her. 

Betty sits besides her resting her head on her shoulder. 

"Now can you explain to me what exactly is happening between you cause I am really out the loop" Veronica asks patting her head. 

"Last week the night before Archie's party he was beaten up, after he went to back to Archie's and Kevin was three. Kevin then got a call from Archie in the night saying Jug was crying..." Her breath gets caught in her throat. 

"Kevin told me at work about it and then Jughead came in and we both asked him about the bruise on his cheek Kevin hadn't noticed it last night. So after our shift I took him back to mine and I tried help his bruises abit more seeing that his ribs were all bruised too" 

Veronica pushes her to tell her more but it's a constant reminder that she did try treat him like he was a little defensless. 

"You almost kissed?" Veronica asks in shock causing Betty to lift her head up. 

She nods shyly and a smile tugs at her lips.  
"And then Sunday night he came to check on me like at my house in 5:30 in morning" 

She smiled at the memory as Veronica opens her mouth in suprise. "What seriously?"

"Yeah he came up through my window. My mum driving out our drive made him think something was wrong. We just had a moment and I thought that maybe that was us saying, something was going on between us" Betty shrugs then sighs her eyes still threating tears to fall. 

Veronica nods understandingly. "And tonight why are you in here crying, I mean you are an emotional drunk by the looks of it but still?" 

Betty groans in frustration still feeling as though her drink is making her overreact. "I fucked up and I told him that Kevin told me he was crying that night and we were worried about him, then he got all defensive and annoyed he said something about us thinking he was a charity case. I never meant for him.. for him to feel that way. I asked Kevin if I should ask him about us as being like couple or something and we were talking about how he has a tendency to push people away and..I..I don't know what to do now" she looks down putting her hands on her face. 

Veronica sighs. "Betty I know you need me to tell you that things will be okay but I am going to give you some tough love first" 

Betty nods hands now living to her and eyes. "You obviously have some unspoken thing between you guys and neither of you are ballsy enough to bring it up so the way I see it is you have three options.." Betty raises her head. 

"First option, you apologise and say you will no longer worry or pry on his problems and hopefully you will go back to the relationship you have now.  
Second option, you tell him the reason Kevin told you it's obvious he won't turn down since he is head over heels for you already but you will still need apologies a little.  
Third option, you go out there find him and tell him to tell you what he thinks is going on between you, it sounds like you are more upset about being confused than you are about hurting his feelings." Betty opens her mouth to answer but the door handle rattles. 

"Occupied!" Veronica shouts. 

"Veronica?" The voice asks. 

"Kevin?" Betty says as she realises. 

"Betty?" He replies more confused than anything else. 

The girls both get up Veronica opening the door for him. 

"What are you both doing in here?" He asks glancing between them. His gaze lands on Betty seeing the mascara stains just like Veronica did. "Woah Betty what happened?" 

Betty and Veronica sigh ushering him and Betty explains again. 

"Betty I am so sorry I feel totally responsible believe me he will be more mad at me than you or even Archie" Kevin says putting a hand on his face worryingly. 

"No no I don't blame you at all I shouldn't have said anything that was silly of me I should have known he would have been hurt" she says resting a hand on his fore arm. 

"I'll go find him and explain something you don't need to tell him about why I told you that that shouldn't be how you guys get together" this making Veronica scoff and shakes her head. 

"Kevin I don't even know how he will react" Betty shrugs. 

"He was pissed at Archie for telling you Kev he confronted him earlier I left when they went outside to talk it over" Veronica says fiddling with rings on her fingers. 

They all contemplate for a minute but Betty has had enough so she pushes past them wanting out the door. 

"Betty you need to be careful what you are going to say I warned you about him pushing away people he could get worried about what you say and push you away" Kevin warns her she unlocks the door letting herself. 

"I told you I won't give up on him if he does, I need him" she says pleadinly trying to get them to just let her go and they do. 

She walks through a couple crowds of people and she spots Archie by himself standing at a keg. 

She looks round trying to see if she can spot Jughead before asking Archie but she has no luck. 

She walks over noticing he seem pretty happy. "Archie?" She says immediately getting his attention. 

"Jug left" he mutters under his breath. 

"What?" She says shocked gulping. 

"We talked it out but he said he didn't want to be here so he headed home" he shrugged taking a drink. 

"He..Just walked home himself?" She asks pissed at his time of just acting as of he didn't care. 

"Look Betty we upset him he will come round you just gotta let him blow off some steam before going to confront him" he began walking away and she just swore under her breath knowing she missed her chance. 

She stands not knowing what to do. She dosen't want to let loose and have fun she wants to see him, to be with him. 

She gets out her phone and immediately calls him standing at an isolated corner in hallway. 

It is declined within seconds and feels her heart practically shatter. She knows he definitely declined since it rang for twenty seconds at the most then went to voicemail. 

She cant decide whether to leave a voicemail or not and she here's the beep indicating her to start talking. 

She gulps snapping herself out of it. 

"Hey Jug it's just me.." she runs a hand over her face knowing he will know it's her. "..I really wanted to talk to you about earlier..I never meant to hurt you I would never..." She hears her voice break and she gulps trying to carry on. "...I know..I shouldn't have acted like I needed to help you..I never wanted to you make you feel defensless but I really amn't just sticking around because I feel sorry for you...i..I mean I don't...Well...Well I do feel sorry for you in sense but I just...Just care about you and...I" she dosen't know what to say next only that she would rather just speak with him face to face. So she dosen't say anymore and let's it go through to his phone. 

She sighs dropping her head back against the wall. She knows fine well that life can change so very quickly from being high to low but this feels extremely worse than ever before. 

 

Betty can't stand the party anymore and she still feels tipsy. She knows since she is staying at Veronica she needs to let her know she is leaving but she can't face anyone right now so she will text her. 

She starts making her way out the drive glancing at her phone hopeful that she will just get a call or text from anyone just to let her know she isn't alone. 

Veronica texts back and she can already feel her annoyance through the phone. 'B why would you leave without me I would have came with you!!!' 

She ignores the multiple texts that come after that as she reassures Veronica she is fine. 

She is practically dragging her feet as they start to become cold and tired. She shouldn't have walked she didn't realise how far away it is she would be closer just going back to her house. 

She would be closer going back to her house she repeats to herself mentally. She would be better going to Archie's where Jughead would be. 

Before she even thinks about it twice she starts walking much faster in that direction instead. 

When she reaches the street she freezes and thinks to herself 'what the fuck are you thinking?' She dosent even know what she will say to him, if he will even want to see her he might just want to slam the door in her face. 

She walks very slowly towards the house noticing immediately there are lights on her own. 

"Shit" she mutters to herself knowing she could get caught. 

She makes sure she practically runs to the house. 

When she reaches the door she stops herself quickly before knocking she looks at the house noticing only one light is on and it's the living room. 

She gives herself a shake and shivers slightly as a the night breeze catches her off guard. 

She knocks and it feels as though her heart is pounding to get out her chest. 

She here's some soft footprints and gulps as the handle moves. The door opens and before she even gets a chance to speak. Jughead already speaks not to her though.

"Archie I already told you the spare key is under the plant...." his sentence drops mid way as his eyes roam over her face which immediately drops to her feet. 

"I..I was going to just see you to tomorrow at work but...I couldn't...wait that long..I need to apologise and tell you stuff and I know... you don't want... you probably don't want...to see me" her voice breaks again as he leans against the door frame. 

"...I really...didn't ever..ever...want to make you feel like I was just being with...I mean around...you because I felt sorry for you" she hears him sigh as her head is still down looking at her feet. "...I called I left a voicemail" 

"I got it" he says quietly. 

"I think I..I said some things better" she confesses fiddling with her sleeves. 

"Betty you didn't need to apologise" he admits with a sigh. She is about to speak back with her head quickly looking up at him. But he holds up a hand to let him speak. "I shouldn't have let out any anger on you, it's more that I feel like I am charity case than other people seeing it you are the only person who never made feel like one" 

"Jug" she says quietly when he stands up straight. 

"You were allowed to be annoyed at me if I hurt you Betty. I just have had so much pity from prople. I know I'm not that easy of a person to deal with I can overreact, jump to conclusions pretty quickly" they both gain eye contact. 

"I'm just sorry I made you cry I never wanted to do that to you" he says walking forward taking her hands in his. 

Betty smiles immediately out of all scenarios she made up in her head she didn't expect this one. He smiles back at her and she lets go of his hands hugging him. 

"I'm still sorry" she mumbles into his hoodie. 

"Shh Betty" he says lightly squeezing her a little. 

She shudders as she realises how warm he is compared to the air hitting her legs making hairs stand up. 

"Did you leave the party by yourself?" He asks pulling back to look down at her. 

She nods. "I just needed to leave" 

"You are staying at Veronica's right?" He tilts head bringing his hand down to rest just above her hips. 

"Yeah I am I didn't know Josie's was that far away" she smiles slightly she would just stay in his bed again willingly but there is no way she won't get snitched on if she dosen't go back to Veronica's. 

He lets go of her hips and closes the door, locking it with spare keys under the plant pot. 

"Why'd you do that?" She asked looking at him slipping the keys in his pocket. 

"I'm going to walk you to Veronica's that is why I done that" he shrugs with a smirk turning to face her. 

Being her kind self she offered him not too. "You really don't have to it's late and cold..." 

"I'm not letting you walk back in the dark still tipsy may I add, and alone" he says with a raised eyebrow. 

She smiles back crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Wait you must be freezing" he exclaims as she starts walking down the steps. 

She nods with a half smile. But carries on walking. 

Before she knows it she is getting a hoodie thrown at her head. 

She lifts it off her head holding it in her hands as she sees he has sweater on under it. She slips it on and she can't help but smell it. 

He brings the hood over her head pulling the threads to make it tight. She giggles and loosens them as she can't see anything. 

They walk for a little bit just in a comfortable silence with their fingers laced together. 

"How's english been?" She suddenly asks causing him to tighten his grip on her hand a little. 

"Better I got a 74 I'm a chapter review thing, so the teacher said she isn't too pissed anymore about my C-" he shrugs. 

"Yeah a 74 is a B that's so much better" she says shaking his arm a little. 

"Well I had a great tutor that should me a movie" he teases smirking at her. 

"Um you couldn't figure out who's Nick's cousin was until you watched that" she nudges him seeing him still smirking down at her. 

"ugh I guess that is true" he groans rolling his eyes.

They start talking about the newspaper at his school. Betty can't help but feel like he is in his element, his happy place when he talks about writing. 

She occasionally draws her eyes away from him looking down at the hoodie that is much bigger than she thought but she blushes. It's different from the jacket she had worn it's feels comfy and feels like she is constantly hugging him.

When they reach Veronica's. She dosen't waste a second and immediately hugs him. 

"Want me to pick up for work tomorrow? I'm already picking up Kevin it's on my way there" he mumbles into her hair. 

"Yes please" he quietly says into his sweater. 

"Veronica is standing at the doorway" he chuckles quietly. 

"That's okay I don't care" she shrugs squeezing him more.

"Do you need a condom for that?" She hears Veronica shout laughing clearly she got more drunk when Betty left. 

"Jesus Christ" she mutters under her breath whilst Jughead laughs lightly. 

"You can keep the hoodie by the way" he then says pulling back: 

Her face lights up. "I don't have too" she replies not meaning it at all, she bites her lip looking down at it on her. 

"I don't mind I have too many" he shrugs smirking. 

She lets go of him and kisses him on the cheek causing both of them to flush slightly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" he says quietly hearing Veronica start shouting to them. 

"Yeah" she says eyes trained on his. 

He steps back. "Bye Betts" 

She sighs a little. "Bye Juggie" 

"I like that nickname by the way" he steps further back. 

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" she smiles to him brightly. 

She makes her way up the stairs giving him a small wave. 

"You pick a new hoodie up on the way home? I didn't know any clothes shops stayed open till now" Veronica pinches her side teasingly. 

Betty walks through the door not responding just crossing her arms over the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry for the delay! I have had half this chapter ready for like two weeks and I have been on holiday where I didn't have great WiFi then I wrote out the next half and I didn't like it so I deleted it. When I got home I wrote it again and still didn't like it and then I wrote again and I did like it but me being me I accidentally deleted it when trying to post it so I had to try rewrite what I already had and let's just say it didn't go as planned. So I went back changed a few things and was left with this.  
> I'm going to try get the next update up by Tuesday but school starts again (fuck sake) and I don't know of I'll have it finished in time.  
> Again so sorry for the long wait, hopefully you enjoyed it :))  
> And OMG THAT YOU FOR 2000 HITS!!


	8. Chapter 8

The next week drags and she hardly sees anyone, bar Veronica at school. 

She works on Saturday but Jughead wasn't as he wanted his shifts off since he hadn't got a holiday since h started working there. 

She had Kevin to speak to but with a new releases premiering that week it was insanely busy. 

She ends up finding the need to phone Jughead on Sunday having spent the week not speaking to him. 

He didn't pick up on her first call but so only after he called back telling her he fell asleep. 

"I'm sorry it's been a... erm a rough and shitty week" he humourlessly laughs out. 

"Howcome?" Betty asks as she twirls her hair subconsciously laying in her bed. 

He sighs and she hears the bed springs of his bed make a noise suggesting hr must be sitting up. "I had an argument with dad about social workers then had an argument with Archie about all the circumstances with Fred not having the money to support me...I just feel abit like.... a burden to everyone right now I guess" 

Betty's heart clenches. "God Jug no no of course your not a burden Archie and Fred will just be-" god she does not want to say worried as she knows that is what upset him last weekend. "-they are just wanting the most beneficial circumstances for you" 

"I know" he breathes out, she feels a flood of pride in her as she felt reassured she helped." How about you? How's the week been?" 

Her week was really just as rough. "Many arguments with mother but it's not like it's not the ordinary" 

"Anything more on Polly?" Betty rolls over on the bed with a sigh. 

"Nope nothing I just feel really helpless my mum hasn't even been to Greendale this week" Betty admits rubbing her eyes. 

"You know I'm here if you need anything right?" Betty smiles to herself. 'so sweet' she says to herself. 

"I know Juggie and same goes to you" she hears a shaky breath on the other end. 

"Veronica appeared last night" Betty gulps knowing that there had been a rough patch recently between her and Archie. 

"Was it a war zone?" That earns a laugh on the other end and then a sigh. 

"I have never heard a girl shout that angrily at Archie and I have never seen him so desperate for forgiveness" Betty presses her lips together. Veronica never told her why exactly more just that Archie hadn't been the most compassionate lately and he snapped at her. 

"Veronica seemed pretty upset the other day about it, how long did she stay there?" 

"Uhh must have been about a good five six hours they where arguing for. She stormed out just as Fred was coming in I don't think he thought he would meet Archie's girlfriend like at" Betty didn't even know that they had discussed labels. 

"He thinks of her as his girlfriend?" She asks biting her lip hoping for the best response. 

"Yeah all the time, he always talks about her to Fred saying my girlfriend Veronica" he laughs. 

"She would love to here that" Betty sighs. 

She imagines if they where in a relationship them birth calling each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. 

She giggles quietly as she shakes her head at how ridiculous she is. 

"That was a very girly giggle" Betty cringes forgetting he was on the phone. 

"Well I am a girl Juggie" she blushes hearing him laugh again. 

"Mhmm yes I guess but what was it for?" Betty gulps. 

"No no nothing" Betty chokes out in embarrassment. 

"It must have been for some reason Betts". 

Betty contemplates it but she is at the edge. She needs confirmation that something is going on between them. She had tried to sit back and let everything would into place but recently she has got a lot more confident around him. 

There at a good place in whatever they have going on but she is in need of him telling her it's not one sided. 

Her thoughts are interrupted with him saying her name. "Betty you still there?" 

"I uh yeah... I was thinking... about something" she chokes out. 

"Everything okay?" Betty smiles 'always concerned' she mouths to herself. 

"Yeah no great I just...if I ask you about...it maybe...maybe it will just...I don't know" she stutters starting to regret it.

"You know I won't judge" 'god that is not it' she thinks she sighs.

"It might change...something...like...Us" she gulps and she hears his bed springs on the other end. 

"Betts you are worrying me here" she grits her teeth. 

"We...have like a...a-" 'How is she meant to say this?' She flushes red and sits up in her bed. "-unspoken...thi..thing...you know like.. between us.." 

She pulls her knees to her chest. "Yeah I think I know what you are referring too" he gulps out. 

Betty nods to herself. Finally a little further forward. 

"You know I really like you Betty right?" Betty's nearly slips out he hand. Okay so much more further forward. She replies his confession in her head again. She blushes but bites her lip she wants to hear him say it again. 

"Yeah...I know...and you know that I really...really like you too..right" she stutters out holding her stomach as it practically just is a bunch of butterflies.

He lets out a small laugh and she smiles exhaling a small breath of relief. 

They end up talking for the rest of the night and she swears every time he talks she falls a little bit more. 

Once he wishes her a good night it's just all she thinks about. She replays that one sentence he said and it's all she can tell you about the conversation they had. 

They next week she dosen't see him till Saturday at work and she can't help but be a little nervous about seeing him. 

She didn't tell Kevin or Veronica for that matter about it. She needs a little bit more time to process it herself. 

When she arrives at work and physically sees him for the first time. She contemplates just running out. 

But, that changes when he smiles at her. He walks over to her arriving next to her. 

"Hey you okay?" He asks as sweetly as ever. 

She just smiles and nods before wrapping her arms around him gently. 

"What's this for?" He asks quietly into her hair as his hands circle round her shoulders. 

She shakes her head. "It's just been a long two weeks without seeing you" she sighs into his chest.

"We have spoke" he replies squeezing slightly. 

"Sure but...it's not the same" she whispers. 

"What my confession wasn't enough for you?" She bites her lip and she feels his hand pull back a little. 

"It was more than enough Jug" she says looking up at him. 

He lets out a nervous laugh when she wraps herself around him again. 

They here a cough behind them and they pull apart but he still rests his hands on her shoulder. 

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt" Kevin says with raised eyebrows. 

"You aren't interrupting" they reply in union fully letting each other go. 

"Uh huh okay well since you mister are back you can get your ass to work I'm surprised Betty is still here after the hell she was out through her last week" Kevin pushes past them to the ticket booth. 

"I thought I handled it pretty well" Betty says back following Jughead as he walks to the concession stand. 

Kevin lets out a forced laugh. "Yeah Betty and I just turned straight. Bullshit" he sarcastically says. 

Jughead laughs and hops over the counter. 

"Hey!" Betty says as Kevin disappears into the ticket booth. 

"I'm sure you handled it better than him" Jughead says quietly. 

"Fuck off Forsythe!" Betty turns to see Kevin with his head out the door.

"Forsythe? Is that your real name?" Betty asks with a grin.

Jughead scowls at Kevin making him go back into the ticket booth. 

"God I hoped you would never know that" he mutters. 

Betty laughs and walks round the counter till she is standing in front of him.

She puts her hands on his cheeks. Taken back by her bold move. "Don't worry Juggie just cause your name is the same as my grandads doesn't mean you look like one" 

He smiles and drops his gaze to his feet. "I'm an old soul Betts" Betty drops her hands with a small giggle. 

Their shift is far more enjoyable considering he is there this time. She almost forgot just how much she enjoyed working. 

"How's the bruises?" She asks as he pours more popcorn into the machine. 

"Meh they are still a little sore I guess way better though" he looks to her to reassure her. 

"Mhmm that's good" she confidently wraps her arms around his torso from the back. 

He laughs a little. 

"God you are incredibly clingy aren't you" he jokes. 

She giggles and nuzzles her face into his backs "yes."

"Hey jug?" They both turn round Betty still having an arm round him. 

"Hey Joaquin" he says rubbing Betty's back. 

"You got a sec?" Jughead nods and Betty lets him go. 

They walk over to near the entrance to the cinema entrance and Betty stares with furrowed eyebrows. 

"What are they talking about?" Kevin suddenly says making Betty jump not realising he was around. 

"I...I don't know" she says quietly seeing Jughead's expression dramatically change as he runs a hand over his face. 

Jughead comes back and Kevin run to catch Joaquin as he leaves. 

Betty instantly puts her hands on his arms and runs them up and down. "Everything okay?" 

Jughead nods. "Yeah" he smiles to her. 

"You sure?" She raises her eyebrows. 

"Very very much so" she lets go of his arms as customer come in. 

He insists on walking her home even though Archie had offered them a lift home when he phoned earlier asking for advice.

They walked in a comfortable silence with Betty's hand on Jughead's arm. 

Something is obviously wrong and it's eating away at him evident from him constantly averting his eyes away from hers. 

"Jug" she stops and he sithe. 

"I done something really...Really fucking stupid-" Betty gulps and furrows her eyebrows, squeezing his arm telling him to carry on. 

He reaches fur the collar of his work uniform and pulls it down revealing a snake tattoo. 

Betty shakes her head. He joined the serpents. It all adds up. The reason for him being around Joaquin. It'll be the reason behind the argument with his dad and itMll be why he took his holidays off work that weekend. 

"Betty say something" she lets go of his arm. 

"Why?" Is all she manages to squeak out. 

"I don't know...i...I thought maybe it would...Help my dad or maybe help me in some way...They just appeared and they talked and persuaded me and before I knew it..." He chokes out running a hand over his face. 

"Oh god Jug" Betty breathes out.

He can't be a gang member. She doesn't want him to be. It's too dangerous for him. It'll change him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so lemme explain why itMs been nearly a month since I last updated this.   
> \- I started a new Fanfiction.  
> \- I had no idea where I was going with this (I still don't)  
> \- And lastly I kind of was just planning on writing one huge last chapter with them just becoming couple and that would end it all but, that sounded so boring so I just sat and waited till inspiration came and I ended writing this messy chapter   
> Anyway hopefully know I can start updating more (don't take my word for it though I tend to disappoint)   
> I really hope for those who have waited for the next chapter it was kinda worth the wait and I'm just so glad people are continuing to read it :)  
> So sorry for the long wait!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Jugh-" Bettys says into her phone but is quickly brought to the realisation that it was his voicemail. 

She hangs up and places the phone down on her bed sighing. 

"Third time today" she mutters running a hand through her hair. 

It's Wednesday night and after hardly any communication between her and Jughead she is pretty desperate for anything from him. 

Her phone buzzes but not long enough to b a call, so she ignores it and lies down in her bed. 

Their conversations have been blunt and effortless on his behalf.

The next week is dreadful. Not because anything practically tragic happens more so that Jughead just dosen't talk to Betty. 

And quite frankly she is pretty angry. She didn't expect he would pull away so quickly she knew straight away when he told her that him joining the serpents would change him, but telling her then acting distant, it dosen't make sense. 

Sure they did work together on Sunday after he told her and they talked a little but no hugs or any flirtations towards her. 

So she attempted to take charge. She spends time texting him but he replies bluntly and when he phoned one night he could only talk to her for ten minutes unlike the two hour long phone calls they have nearly every other night. 

Her phone begins to buzz again so she breathes harshly out her nose and picks her phone up quickly. 

She quickly looks over the text and spots Jughead's name and she lets a small smile tug at her lips. 

'I'm busy. Raincheck on a call?' 

Betty just places her phone down again. Sure, other nights he ignored everything but all hr had to do was give her a quick call just so she could hear his voice.

She walks to work on Friday after school and with some new found confidence from the anger she has towards him, she decides she wants to be upfront and ask him straight. 

But, the world once again works against her as he has phoned in ill making her feel guilty, even though she knows it’s a lie. 

“Betty hi” Kevin greets her at the concession as she stands scowling to herself. 

“Hi” she mutters looking down at her hands folded on the countertop. 

“He’s not in again huh?” Kevin says coming to stand in front of her placing his hands firmly on the countertop. 

“How’d you guess? The fact he isn’t here beside me or the fact this is the third time this week he hasn’t spoken to me all week because...” before she continues she looks up to see Kevin’s widened eyes. 

“Because why?” He asks taking his hands of the countertop. 

“Because he...he is being arrogant and selfish and not thinking about his-“ Betty freezes, she was really going to say ‘girlfriend’ and by the huge smirk on Kevin’s face she knows he knew she was. 

“His what Betty?” Kevin teases, which would normal just make Betty blush and look away but she can’t help this pent up rage that is getting the better of her attitude. 

“Maybe I would be his girlfriend if...if your boyfriend...” she can’t help but feel guilty what she is about to say seeing Kevin’s worries expression but it’s Joaquin fault that Jughead fell down the venomous path to the serpents as far as she is concerned. “...if he didn’t persuade jug to become a part...a member of the serpents!” Betty immediately shakes her head as she kevin cover his mouth with dread. 

“What?” He breathes out looking straight at her. 

“Joaquin is a...a serpent? Jughead is a serpent!” A few heads turn at that point and Kevin looks round in horror.

“I...I What makes you think that Joaquin had anything to do with Jughead becoming a serpent!” He hisses our making Betty’s heart tense. 

“He...is the only other serpent jug...well knew and I just...” Kevin shakes his head and laughs humourlessly. 

“I get one boyfriend and the universe just had to go fuck it up and you know what Betty Jughead’s dad is the leader! Did you ever think maybe he done maybe Jughead is turning into his dad!” 

Betty gulps those words hit her harder than she thought they could. Although Jughead had never outright said it she knew he had the fear of becoming his father. 

“Kev you know that’s not true” she says quietly and Kevin rubs his face in frustration. 

“It’s not Joaquin he wouldn’t....even if he is a serpent I just I know he wouldn’t drag one of my friends into it...I know him Betty” he chokes out and Betty sees the tears in his eyes forming so she quickly ushers him in her arms across the counter before he starts sobbing. 

“I just wanted something normal” he mumbles into her shoulder. 

Betty is mentally slapping herself. She should have never have told Kevin about Joaquin that was for them to talk about. 

Kevin ends up not speaking to her for the rest of the night and he leaves before the last movie has even ended without saying bye. 

She practically drags her feet along the pavement home not even caring it is past ten when she is finally home. 

She felt like this was some sort of upfield battle. Just as she thought things were about to turn for the best they went the opposite way. 

They finally got too the stage of them sort of saying the like each other but now it's like she is just noscense to him and she hates it. 

Betty has little trust in people but with Jughead she trusted him to the point where she would have told him anything but now she dosen't know the amount of trust she should give him. 

She can't spend another day just not speaking to him properly. 

Her fingers hovers over the call button next to his contact on her phone but she instead messages him thinking that his bluntness might just hurt her more on the phone. 

She texts him a simple. 'U free?' trying to be blunt.

He responds seconds later. 'i can be in an hour, what for?' 

She rests her head on the wall behind her bed after crawling in to it.

'can we meet please?' she bites her lip nervously. 

'any place in particular, kinda close would be good?' it dosen't even sound like him texting she thinks to herself. 

‘Where are you?’ She asks tapping the phone waiting for his reply impatiently.

‘Doesn’t matter’ Betty groans and rolls her eyes.

'Pops? I’m gonna need to sneak out' she exhales once she has sent it.

‘Sure’ he replies within seconds and she swears her phone could be flying across the room in seconds.

She sneaks out pretty easily being sure to not wake her mum when she makes her way past her room. 

The walks is cold and boring and she has guilt boiling inside of her because of Kevin. 

When she gets there she expects to walk in and hopefully him be waiting for her but much to her disappointment the only people in the diner are a couple of teenagers sitting making out up at the back and an old man sitting pouring a flask into his coffee. 

She sits down in a booth and taps her feet nervously as Pop immediately smiles to her asking her if it's the usual. 

He brings her her strawberry milkshake, picking the strawberry off immediately eating looking out the window. 

She sits there for around twenty minutes finishing her milkshake rather quickly out of nerves. 

She kills out her phone and sends him a question mark and nothing more hoping her bluntness might speed him up. 

She scrolls through her conversations with him from weeks ago noticing just how much things have changed in the short time of a week. 

She smiles softly as she reads over the text he sent her after there shift two Saturdays ago. 'Don't think I have ever seen so many girls line up to see an action movie about a getaway driver just because Ansel Elgort is in it' 

She remembers him mocking them with her laughing at him trying his best teenage girl impressions. She would smack him playfully when he would mock her. 

'You'll be just like them when you see stranger things second season I know how much you fan girl over that' she text back remembering him continuously offer to buy her Netflix so she could watch it. 

She missed that. The small playful texts with no blunt context just two normal teenagers texting but as Betty's life continues to disappoint her it can't let her hold on to this little bit of innocence in her life. 

Pop places anither milkshake on her table and offers her a small smile. 

"On the house little Cooper" He smiles to her before carrying on cleaning tables. 

Betty is resting her head on her hands as she looks out the window now on her third milkshake of the night staring into the abyss of darkness outside as her eyes start to become sleepy. The neon lights can't even light up the outside of the diner as her eyes begin to go hazy. 

She runs her hands of her face. She wants to stay but her head is telling her leave. He is standing her up after the countless amounts of ignored messages this week this is what she should have expected. 

She gets up and waves to Pop but the minute she gets outside a heavy breathing Jughead is running over but stops in his tracks when he sees Betty.

She stops and stares at him as he slowly walks his way over gritting his teeth together.

She breaks the silence first as he arrives closer to her.

"Hey" she says quietly and she gives him a small shy smile but nothing to make him think she is slightly happy with how he is showing up three hours late.. 

"Hi" he says back and stands infront of her. 

"You are a little late...Three hours late, I drank three milkshakes in the time I was in there waiting for you, which pop gave me them for free considering...He thought you stood me up" He looks down to the ground and in some sense Betty feels guilty making him feel guilty but that kind quickly vanishes he should feel guilty. "It's three in the morning Juggie"

"Betty i'm sorry I really am I got extremely caught up in something, I wasn't able to get away" He looks sorry but that could be her mind telling her to forgive him seeing him apologise so sincerely. 

Betty now looks down to the ground letting out an almost silent sigh.

"Just please explain to me, why have you... been acting... really cold... towards me the past couple days?" she breathes out as she steps closer no longer being able to leave the obvious question hanging in the air. “I haven’t done anything wrong! I have been more than accepting of how things have changed...how you have changed”

He scoffs then lets out a breath of disbelief running a hand through his hair. “I haven’t changed Betty I’m still the same guy I was a week ago, the same guy that told he likes you and the same guy you told the same too” 

She shakes her head at him her eyes staring directly at the logo on his jacket. 

“Look I get it I do, new life equals new people and new circumstances but why? Why let this define everything!” She points forcefully at the logo tapping it and his hands nervously tug at his sleeves. 

“It’s not controlling me Betty I’m making my own choices” he says bringing her eyes up to his face. 

Betty scoffs. “So it’s your own decision to miss work and it’s your own choice to not have the time to talk to me! Ten minute phone calls every week isn’t enough I want our two hour phone calls back and seeing you at work which...it just makes things better I can’t explain but just...you, you make things better!” She knows she is near enough shouting and people that are probably left in the almost empty diner are looking out at the scene. 

He grabs her hands and leads her over the where the motorcycle is parked. 

“Betty look I know that I am being colder than usual but I just I can’t help it! I understand everything you are saying i’m the same I promise you I am” he’s still holding her hand and she can’t help but look at his fingers slowly lacing them together. 

“It doesn’t feel like it! You wouldn’t push me away if you felt that way” she chokes out feeling sob being caught in her throat.

"I push people away Betty it's what I'm used too and believe me I'm trying not to but with the...Circumstances I'm in it's just my efforts are being put to the test... but you are always the priority" Betty believes him with the sincerity in his eyes but her each knots when she starts thinking of the nights she was left with no reply to texts and no knowing of where he was. 

"Then you have to show me jug! The messages I send you aren’t getting a response if I was a priority I wouldn’t get ignored! I get it you are busy... things are changing for you but you have to look at from my perspective... the person who is only seeing half of you less than half of you! I just..." He looks down at his feet and breathes through his nose.

"My Dad's in jail Betty" he says quietly interrupting her. "Obviously that isn't an excuse I shouldn't have i just... got scared and I ended up in a argument with Archie again and he mentioned some... things that hit a nerve, I just thought that maybe with serpents and my dad-" Betty sighs and takes a step closer to him. 

"that i would... see you differently" she finishes his explanation quietly. 

"Yes" he breathes out looking at her with a sad smile.

She takes his other hand in hers. "I can't say I'm one hundred percent on board with you being involved with a gang-" she pauses when he drops his gaze to the ground again. "-but I'm not ever going to look at you differently and I'm sorry... so sorry about your dad I can't imagine what... that must be like I just wish you could have told me" he looks back up at her. 

"I was ashamed" he admits causing Betty's heart to twist in her chest. 

She puts her hands on his face in a bold move she never thought she would make. 

"I'm the one person your not meant to feel ashamed around" she blushes when he smirks as he looks at her lips. 

Betty moves in first within seconds she crashes her lips to his. She can only imagine the smile tugging at her lips and the burning of her cheeks wishing she couldn't imagine the intense colour of red that must be over he fave as a breath gets caught in her throat as panic settles in. 

She starts having seconds thoughts when she can't feel him kissing back. God was that too forceful? Did he want to make the first move? 

She then feels a hand on one side of her face the other on her upper back and she realises he is kissing back. 

She smiles when he pulls back then kisses her again a little more intensely than she had but she just deepens it that bit further, he strokes her cheek gently with his thumb and she sighs into the kiss embarrassingly. 

When she pulls back she nudges her nose with his causing him to smile.

"Betty...I really want to make this all perfect for you but the universe is never really on my side" she pulls back and offers him a shake of the head.

"Juggie I don't need perfection and I think you have seen the universe is definitely not on my side either" his hand comes down to rest on her hips after putting some strands of hair behind her ear. 

"I just wish it was for both of us" he said with a shrug. 

Betty knows what he means. God she likes him so much, she knows fine well that it isn't going to be smooth sailing for them now. The fact that they had kissed it just intensified everything in a sense, making his hold on her stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this took so much effort to push through writers block to write!!   
> As you probably realised by my lack of updates...and I’m so sorry!   
> Crazy couple of weeks moved house and school so everything has been insane but I’m back now writing.   
> Blackmail and another fic I have started writing will be up tonight too although they aren’t the longest of chapters but they are more just there to get the plot to carry on   
> But thank you again for reading hopefully you enjoyed it and any comments and feedback is appreciated :))


	10. Chapter 10

Betty practically floats on air after their kiss. She can't help it it's the best thing that has happened to her to date. He is the best thing that has happened to her. 

After their kiss he walked her home arm over her shoulder and it was like he was back to his normal self. 

He kissed her gently before letting her go but she out up a protest in going back in to her house knowing she won't see him again for a week. He told her that it'll be over before she knows it before nudging her to get back in her house.

The next couple days she is texting him constantly and his replies are just as frequent. They also share many phone calls to the point where Archie has to threaten Jughead to hang up the phone at three in the morning. 

Kevin ends up calling Betty hoping to settle everything she said. Betty of course agrees and they talk through everything, him even admitting that he had his suspiciouens about Joaquin and the serpents from the beginning. 

He didn't break up with Joaquin he only told him that there would come a point where being dishonest will be the end of them. 

 

When she wonders in to work on Friday after school she practically skips over to Jughead as he stands at the concession stand speaking on the phone. 

"I yeah no I will be i'll-" when he notices Betty he stops talking for a second giving her a small smile when she arrives next to him. "-i'll be there okay. Bye" the second he finishes speaking he leans down kissing her gently on her lips making her yelp in suprise.

"Hi there" Betty shyly laughs as he pulls away. 

"Hey" he then says snugly smirking down at her. 

"It's been a while since you have been here" she touches his arm as it leans on the counter and hr exhales through his nose as her hand moved slightly. 

"Yeah I can't remember doing that last time I was here" Betty bites her lip as it still tingles from his lips. 

"So I was-" he starts before a throat is cleared causing her hand to fly off his arm. 

"What?!" They turn their heads to Kevin standing mouth opened hands out in front of him.

"When did-what I-what the hell?!" Jughead looks to Betty sheepishly causing Betty to blush turning round to fully face Kevin marching over to them.

"Are you guys-are you's together now?!" Betty shudders at the word. They haven't even had that discussion yet. What is she meant to say? She can't assume his opinion. 

"I...Uh...I mean-" 

"That's fairly obvious Kevin isn't it?" 

Betty and Kevin both look at Jughead with widened eyes. Did he just confirm her as his girlfriend? 

"What? Was i...I'm sorry I just thought.." Betty grabs his hand and shskes her head. 

"No no it's fine I just... I don't know I didn't expect you to say it" He smiles shyly running his thumb over her knuckles. 

"Jesus christ!" Kevin exclaims but Betty dosen't draw her eyes away from Jughead's. 

Kevin opens his mouth to speak but soon runs off to the ticket booth. "As soon as these customers are in the movie you two owe me details!" 

"So your my boyfriend now like officially?" She sees the smug smile cross his face eventhough he looks down to floor. 

"If that's what you want me to be then sure... and its what I wanna be" Betty swears she might just say she loves him. It feels like it is going to roll off her tongue so instead she gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"Alright Girlfriend keep your paws off me for sec until there customers are gone" he squeezes his hand one last time before dropping it. She smiles brightly up at him before standing up straight and turn to face a customer. 

To Betty's complete suprise he seems to be a fan of PDA even whne customers pass them, she isn't complaining.

"That's not what I sound like" Betty laughs swatting his chest as they stand close together next to the popcorn machine. 

"It is I swear down" hr has his hands resting on her hips as she is fiddling with material at the elbows of his work uniform. 

"I don't stutter that much anymore it was just because you used to make me such a blubbering mess" she said looking up at him seeing him smiling so brightly. 

"You sure about that?" he teases inching his face closer to hers making her breath to hitch.

She shakes her head pressing her lips together when he tilts his head to the side. "I...Mhmm i...Think so yes" 

He leans back laughing lightly. "See you do sound like that you say more words than you need to...It's cute" 

"Earlier before we were interrupted by Kevin I was going to ask if maybe you... there's no pressure or anything but... Fred and Archie are away at the weekend...Fred away to Chicago and Archie camping out a Veronica's - so anyway I was going to ask if you wanted to come over I know it's not that big a deal you came over before and everything...I just-" Betty giggles at his rambling and she hates herself for her cliche laugh. 

"What?" He asks with a laugh. 

"Your rambling. Are you nervous about asking me to your house?" She teases biting her lip. 

"I..I am a little. It's different now that you are my girlfriend" He admits running his thumb over her hip bone. 

It only hits Betty then that they will have a house to themselves, now a couple. Wow a couple. That sounds so weird yet natural at the same time. 

Sure she knew Jughead well enough that he would never force her to do anything is they were going to ever think of...THAT. 

She flushes red with the thought. She dosen't think she is fully ready but she could definitely kiss him for a little longer. 

"Obviously I'll come Juggie" 

She looks down shyly still running the material of his top through her fingers. 

"My my my Jughead Jones you got yourself a girl" His whole body tenses as he slowly turns round to face Cheryl Blosson and Betty keeps a firm hold on him. 

"What is it Cheyl?" He snarks at her still only looking over his shoulder. 

"Two packets of twizzlers and a cherry cola" Jughead leans his head back with a sigh letting go of Betty causing her to curse under her breath. 

He just have caught her swearing as he gives her a small smirk before squeezing her hip. 

"Betty Cooper colour me shocked! what would your mother think of this" Betty clenches her first as soon as she makes eye contact with Cheryl. 

"Cheryl" Jughead warns handing her the sweets and drink. 

"I mean who would have thought 'prissy prude princess Cooper' and 'brooding bad biker boy Jones' complete polar opposites" Betty the sees red. Not only because her hair colour or her red jumper but just like her body is a bullseye target. 

"Cheryl just...Just stop okay I don't need your comments or your criticism when it comes to anything in my life! I have only met you once you think you have my family figured out but you don't! You don't even have your own family sorted out and you have the highest reputation in all of Riverdale" Jughead's hand comes up to rest on her shoulder as she speaks silently trying to calm her down. 

"Your right Betty I do have the highest reputation in Riverdale and your bat shit crazy sister almost ruined that for me and Jason so thanks to-" Betty's hand flew across her face leavibg Cheryl standing there with her hand to her now redly marked cheek. 

"Oh my god I am...I am so sorry...I didn't know... what-" she leans back as she sees Cheryl's hand fly up but Jughead stops the hand from going any further. 

"Just go enjoy the movie Cheryl" he says dropping it as Betty makes her way out the concession stand. 

Cheryl storms into the cinema room not even leaving change for her food. 

Betty is on her way round the counter when Jughead hopes over it and stops her. 

"Betty stop where are you going" she takes a hold of her arms stopping her even when she tries to push forward. 

"I...I i'm sorry I didn't mean to hit her something just took control" she chokes out leaning her head forward feeling her eyes gloss with tears. 

"Betty I don't care that you hit her she had it com for a long time but I just I gotta make sure you are okay" she looks up at him then before holding her arms out hopefully giving him the signal she is in dire need of a hug. 

He quickly wraps his arms round her with no restraint and places a kiss on her hair. 

"Hey stop worrying about how im seeing you I know that is what you are worried about" hr mumbles next to her ear causing her to grip onto his tighter. 

Betty sighed shakily. "I don't like when I see myself like that so I worry that you might not like it either" 

She is shocked when she hears him laugh so she pulls her head back looking up at him. 

"Sorry no I wasn't laughing at what you said-" he brings a hand up to rest on her chin making her lean into his touch. "-its just anything you would do or say would not make me like you any less it's just insane that you think that" 

Betty smiles shyly feeling his finger tips test on her face. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. 

She has never trusted someone so much in her life, she never thought she woukd. But yet here is her boyfriend holding her even after seeing her violently slap someone.

Nope, forget liking Jughead Jones. 

She loved him.

She knew she is too in deep for it couldn't change in anyway. No greater force could change her devotion to him and certainly no person could-

"Elizabeth Cooper!" 

-Except her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter I know I just things are about to get a little messy so I gotta start setting up the plot!  
> Sorry for the wait! The next chapter is already half written and so is the next chapter for my other fic of blackmail so that'll be up tomorrow at some point.   
> I can't believe I have 3000 hits that is INSANE!! And 80 kudos?! Thank you so much for all the comments too it's what keeps the stories going knowing I'm still interesting people.   
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!!!


	11. Chapter 11

She feels Jughead jump off of her his hands flying to his side immediately. 

Betty turns looking to her mother standing with raging eyes. 

"Elizabeth Cooper you get home right now" Betty shakes her head look at Jughead who is know furrowing his eyebrows at her mum. 

"I'm working? I can't leave, unless you are seeing a movie mum you there is no reason for you to be here?" Betty tells her standing up straight trying to make herself feel more powerful. 

“Who do you think you are touching my daughter?! I ought to have you fired you- what age are you?! You have a tattoo” Jughead furrows his eyebrows at her mother and mouth open in offence. 

Betty’s eyes dart to the tattoo peering from his collar. 

“I’m seventeen nearly the same as your daughter and I’m her boy-“ 

“He’s my work mate mum I wouldn’t have anything more than of a friendship with Jughead” Betty feels the two separate pair of eyes on her. Jughead’s burning into her with disappointment as he looks to her in disbelief. Her mother’s covered in some sort of relief. 

She looks to Jughead first with him pressing his lips together and looking down. 

“You shouldn’t be associating yourself with someone from Southside Betty you know better than that I told you this work was no good for you!” Her mother’s strict voice has her heart straining in her chest. Betty stilling looking to her hurt boyfriend as he mouths “Why are you doing this?” 

Betty shakes her head and poem her mouth to respond but her mother clears her throat. 

“Elizabeth I will get this boy fired if you are not comfortable with him being around you” 

“Wait what?!” Jughead says with a scoff. 

“So help me I will get him banned form this cinema-“ 

“-Mum stop no! I wouldn’t-I wouldn’t have a relationship...with someone like him” Betty says quietly in her moment of panic. 

Jughead is staring at the ground with his eyebrows raised in shock and then his face turns to something more hurt and disgusted. 

“Well um...I’ll do you a favour I’ll just leave my shift tonight I’ll make sure I have my shifts changed” Betty’s lip quivers as he speaks and she can’t bring herself to look up at him. 

“Thank you jug-head” he takes his name badge off and leaves it on the counter before walking out. 

Betty sighs turning her body to watch him walk out. 

She had to cover their relationship. Her mum would make her never see him again if she told her he was her boyfriend. 

She sniffles and wipes her nose. 

“Betty please get home quickly tonight” her Mum tells her before walking out herself. 

So there she stands by herself feeling hurt and alone and she only has herself to blame. 

 

Throughout the next week she makes countless attempts to contact him but again it’s like dejavu, he doesn’t respond.

She cries herself to sleep at least three nights in row with her phone clinging to her ear in hope he would answer.

So it's Friday exactly a week since they last spoke and she can't help but wonder when it'll be next that they do.

“Veronica I messed up so bad I don’t think we can come back from this” Betty admits as she sits in English with Veronica head glued to her hands. 

“Archie told me Jughead has been pretty torn up all week it’s your call this time Betty” Betty wants to tell Veronica to back off but she is right. 

“I hate my mother she just ruins everything for me V” Veronica pats her back but Betty knows Veronica dosen’t blame Betty’s mother for this either. 

Buzzing comes Betty’s bag and she has never grabbed something so quickly in her life. 

She wants to cry in anticipation. 

She grabs the phone opening her messages only to find missed calls from Kevin. 

“Just Kevin probably butt-dialling me”Betty says gripping her phone. 

“Well he seems to be phoning you a lot B” just as Betty looks back down at her phone Kevin messages her to answer. 

Betty then walks up to the teacher and asks to go to the toilet sneaking her phone in her hand.

“Kevin I was in the middle of class you can’t-“

“Betty listen something went down at school and now Jughead might be getting suspended we really need you down here to calm him down i’ll explain things a lot better when I see you can I pick you up?” Betty freezes in the empty hallway of her eerie school hearing the distant chatter of girls whilst her head fills with dread. 

What made him act up? She knows he would never be angry if it was something petty...so this must have been something he was willing to risk something for. 

“I...erm still have a period of school left? It’s so strict up here Kev I don’t know-“ 

“I’m already outside please Betty we really need you...I know things have been rocky recently with you guys but I just think you are the perfect person for this” Betty feels like being sick. She can’t help but feel the pressure rising. She is hardly the perfect person for this. She shunned her own boyfriend to her mother. Her mother?! She didn’t need to she should have stuck her ground and told her mother the truth that he was in fact her boyfriend. 

“Okay I eh...yeah okay I just I still have my bag in class-“ He exhales at that obviously becoming impatient. “-i’ll be there in a minute”

She runs down the corridor trying so hard to be quiet but her fast footsteps just echo. 

She pushes the doors open to met Kevin’s car waiting at the gates. 

The door swings open quickly and she sees him change the gear before her door is even in. 

“Kevin I am going to be expelled for this so it must be really bad what you are taking me to okay?” Betty knows she won’t be expelled just probably a long time in detention. 

Kevin starts the car quickly getting out of the school and on there way to Riverdale High. 

Betty texts Veronica to let her knows even though Veronica won’t receive those texts. 

“Kevin can you tell me what happened?!” Betty exclaims seeing Kevin focusing directly on the road. 

He then sighs and turns a corner bring the high school into sight. 

“It’s better if you just see it” he quickly parks the car and gets out. 

Betty follows him but he stops turns round and grabs a hoodie out the car. 

“You’ll have to put this in so no one will notice your uniform” he throws the hoodie at her causing her to gasp. 

He starts walking as soon as she slips the large hoodie on. She knows she looks ridiculous but she couldn’t care with the intense nerves swelling in her chest. 

They walk in and she keeps her head down and walks slightly behind Kevin. 

“Arch!” Betty head looks up at Kevin calls on the redhead standing talking to two other guys. 

He then makes his way over catching eyes with Betty. 

“Kevin I don’t know how Jug will react seeing- well you Betty” he whispers to them both. 

“Can you both please tell me what’s going on?!” She comes to stand in front of Kevin as him and Archie both share a worrying look. 

Archie turns his body and breathes through his nose making Betty turn too. 

She is met with a locker with the words. ‘Bat-shit Betty Cooper” written across it, with a picture of Betty and Polly but their faces covered in red marker. The words are written in what appears to be red spray paint but getting a closer look she is not so sure. 

Betty’s voice hitches in her throat, she can’t get the words out. “What is....” 

Kevin stands beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“We walked in this morning and it was here” Archie says behind them. 

“As you probably have figured out it’s Jughead’s locker, he didn’t take it so well” Kevin tells her looking to her but Betty can’t tell herself to move her eyes from the words in front of her. 

She knew at least three people at this school and now she is some sort of freak to them. And the picture of Polly didn’t help. Seeing that picture, the very one she has in her room she feels her heart break. 

She has made no recent effort in the search for her sister. She was caught up in her own life and with Jughead. 

“Who done it?” She quietly asks still looking at the locker. 

“Jug thought it was Jason” Betty’s eyes widen as Kevin speaks. 

“Why would he think that?” She looks to Archie knowing he knows Jughead a lot better than Kevin. 

“I couldn’t tell you Betty but that is why he is sitting in the principles office right now” Betty lets out a shuddering breath. 

Jason? Why would he think that? what possible motive would Jason have? She knows on some weird level Jason did care for Polly, so why take shots at her?

“What did he do?” Betty breathes out holding her hands trying to resist her urge. 

Kevin gulps and nudges Archie causing Betty to look round at a door opening. 

Out walked Jason Blossom and his mother. Jason holding a tissue to a bloody nose and his eye swelled up. 

Betty starts to shake her head. This was because of her. She is what probably made Jughead more angry. And it is her name on that locker. 

“Betty don’t beat yourself up over this okay? Jug just has some trouble it’s not-“

Archie scoffs and turns his head to Kevin. “Kevin I think there are so better ways of saying it Jug dosen’t have any problems but his dad...so no offence Betty but maybe you did have some sort of participation in this” 

Kevin immediately turns to Betty. They both realise that he has no idea about Jughead being in the serpents...and they have no intention to be the one to break that to him. 

“Was he really that upset about me not telling my mum about us?” She asks to them both. She sees the scowl that earns from Archie but with a nudge of a shoulder from Kevin he drops it. 

“Well Betty in Jug’s defence you did out right say ‘you wouldn’t be with someone like him’ even if you didn’t really mean it...I mean why would you even say that anyway?” Betty gulps remembering her Mum look of horror when she seen Jughaed’s tattoo peering out his shirt that night. With Archie not knowing he’s a serpent she can’t actually say why she said that. 

“I was scared okay? I have a lot of mummy issues, she had some sort of control over me where I don’t want her to look down on me. I haven’t been so sorry for something that I have said in my life I just could help it...” Betty sheepishly looks down at her feet feeling tears prickling her eyes. 

“Look I’m not trying to intervene Jug told me I wasn’t allowed, but he is my brother and I know he wouldn’t be so upset if there wasn’t a greater reason behind what you said” Betty looks up at him with widened eyes. She can’t tell him about the serpents. That is for Jug to tell. 

“I get on some level if it’s because he is from Southside-“ Betty immediately waves her hands dismissively that would never be the reason. She doesn’t care about social class. 

“No god I would never judge him on that. I lo-like him so much...my mum just gets advantage over me sometimes I really don’t know why it came out” she curses her self, she knows they knew she was going to say ‘love’ but she wants Jughead to know that before anyone else. 

“Betty you should maybe go talk to him” Kevin suggests placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Kevin I don’t think he’ll-“ Archie says but his attention is drawn to the boy walking towards them wiping his nose with one hand glued into his pocket. 

Betty looks round and gulps hiding slightly behind Kevin knowing he won’t want her to here. 

“You guys didn’t have to wait for me out here” He tells them flatly obviously not noticing Betty behind Kevin. 

“Jug..” Archie says through gritted teeth. 

“No seriously you didn’t I’m getting suspended your dad is on his way to pick me up so...” he shrugs with a sigh then looks to Kevin. 

“Kevin I know you wanted to tell Betty but don’t okay? I really don’t want her to know just yet” Betty grips onto Kevin’s jumper feeling guilt boil in her stomach. Is he trying to protect her from it? Or does he just not want to talk to her?

Betty then steps out before Kevin starts speaking and Jughead sighs then pinches the bridge of his nose. “Seriously Kevin” 

Kevin looks down at his feet.

“Juggle can we-“ He looks at her then straight in her eyes and her breath catches in her throat as she sees the pain there. 

Archie and Kevin walk off leaving them then Jughead walks over to a bench placed outside the principles office, sitting down then gesturing for Betty to follow. 

“I’m guessing Kevin told you what happened” he says slouching back in the bench. 

“Yes he did” Betty replies quietly still looking ahead at the locker with her name written on it. 

“I don’t know if Jason done it or not” Betty turns her head in surprise seeing his emotionless expression looking up at the ceiling. 

“But-but you broke his-“ He groans and rolled his head along the of the bench to look at her. 

“He was laughing and taking pictures and I seen red- not just because his fucking hair” he laughs a little at his comment making a small smile appear on Betty’s face. 

“You don’t have a mark in your face” Betty points out wondering how that is even possible. Jason appears a lot stronger than him. 

“Yeah well I can pack a pretty good punch and I can avoid them pretty well too years of training with Jason and Chuck and Reggie...” He sighs looking at his slightly bruised fist. 

“Well I’m glad” Betty tries to say sweetly but she says it so quietly she wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t hear it. 

“Emo scum beats up victorious Jock that’ll definitely make your mum’s headlines...at the register” he snarks sarcastically turning his head away. 

Betty runs a hand through her hair nervously seeing he is still hurt by what she said. 

“Juggie I honestly am so sorry my mum she just has this control over me and I can’t help but feel-“ His sigh of disbelief is what makes her stop talking. She turns her head to see him hanging his head low. 

“That’s not it Betty, that was your own insecurities about...us coming to the surface” Betty shakes her head when he turns his head to look at her. “Before you even reject that idea can we just rewind on what you said. ‘I wouldn’t be with someone like him’ I mean you are obviously referring to the serpents” he raises his eyebrows at her but Betty looks away with her lips pressed together. 

Sure she will admit that she would never have went for a gang member, probably at the bottom of her list. But he became a gang member long after they had met. 

“You also said ‘we couldn’t be more than friends that isn’t the sort of relationship you want’ which I can only assume you mean work mates is the term you want your Mum to think of us as” Betty bites her lip as she feels tears streaming down her face. She couldnt feel more ashamed of herself. She hurt him because of her mother. Why would she even care what her mother thought?

He then stands up and runs a hand over his face. “Do you know how much it hurts to have the one person that you finally thought accepted you feel ashamed of you...of who you are?” 

Betty immediately stands up and grabs on to his denim jacket. “No no please I wasn’t ashamed! I would never be ashamed of you” she chokes out as tears fall from her eyes. 

“The day after we kissed I told Fred and Archie that you were my girlfriend” Betty’s mouth opens with her lip quivering “wha...what?”

“I was excited for us I was proud that I had you...I even wanted to tell my dad and I know for a fact he would have thrown a beer bottle at me for being with you- someone from Northside, but it didn’t matter I wanted everyone to know so when you shyed away from telling your Mum right in front of me...I knew you were ashamed of being with me deep down... you were embarrassed by me” Betty clutches on tighter to his jacket trying to resist her palms becoming where her nails are. She is near enough sobbing. She could blame this all on her Mum but she can’t. She brought this on herself. 

“I’m not! God no no I’m not Jug please believe me” she cups his face but he looks away from her face pressing his lips together. 

“You told me you were the one person I didn’t have to feel ashamed around and yet you are the only person in my life making me feel like that Betty!” Betty’s breath catches in her throat. She can’t process this and her heart is gradually getting faster and faster. 

She chokes out some words, that didn’t even sound like words just sobs. She can’t even bring herself to look at Jughead she has her head hanging low and her hands places on his shoulder. 

Her breathing gets heavy and her vision becomes hazy as she looks round behind her. 

“Betty? Betts?” She hears him say seeing her whole body shaking. 

She suddenly feels her body being pushed back gently to sit down. 

Her eyes are tightly closed when she sits down so she doesn’t realise he is holding her hands until she hears him wince as her nails dig into the back of his hand. 

“Sor-ry” she breathes out in barely a whisper. 

She looks to see him on his knees in front of her his expression now softened with concern. 

“I-I-I like you so much juggie I can’t- can’t tell you how much I do I can’t put- put it in to words- I need you to know that if I could go back and- and tell tell her about you being my boyfriend- I would do it I would do it I promise you I would do it!” He maintains eye contact with her as she talks and she can barely make out his face behind her tears. 

“Betty...” he mutters swiping his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“No no please don’t break up with me I can’t lose you Jug I can’t this shouldnt be it! Please please please please” Betty can’t help but pleading she has a horrible feeling in her chest that he is going to come out and say it. 

“God no I wasn’t even considering that Betty I’m just hurt it’s what happens in relationships okay? We aren’t going to break up after our first fight I wouldn’t let you go so easily, I just can’t see us fully working out if you can’t admit to me if you don’t like who I am” Betty lets out a breath shakily and grosbtughter on to his hands in relief. 

“I like every bit of you- I wanna tell my mum I’m going to tonight I- I need her know how amazing you are to me- I only worry about the serpents I don’t dislike it totally ....I couldn’t bare it if you got hurt” he sighs and offers her a small smile. 

“Betty I want you to tell your Mum I do but I don’t want you doing it just because you feel guilty I want you to tell her in confidence of us, and I would never put myself in a situation where I could potentially get hurt” Betty shudders as he puts strands of hair behind her ear and she leans into his touch. 

“Okay” she says quietly closing her eyes as his thumb strokes her cheek. 

She steadies her breathing to the feeling of his thumb moving back and forth until loud footsteps break her silence. 

“Jughead get your ass in my car now” Betty stands up abruptly as Jughead stands to face Fred in front of them. 

“Yeah Mr A” he says quietly before giving Betty’s hand a final squeeze and leaving. 

Fred immediately swats Jughead’s shoulder as they walk off leaving Betty standing with damp cheeks and a heavy chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know long wait but good news is that I was able to get three chapters done and ready to upload the next tomorrow and I promise the next few will be far FAR from angst - if you get what I'm getting at *wink*   
> Also I really hope this chapter was relatively enjoyable I just need this too move the plot along for now so Betty's mum has her suspiciouens of their relationship and that they needed a little extra argument just to get the deeper relationship thing in play.   
> Thank you again for reading the fuck a this new chapter and thank so much for all the hits and comments and kudos I can't believe can put up with my awful grammar and spelling (mostly because of autocorrect since all my fics are wrote on my phone) but thanks anyway I appreciate it so much!! :)


End file.
